


Wedding in Japan 2

by Ecofinisher



Series: Wedding in Japan (Miraculous) [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cowgirl Position, F/M, False Identity, Flashbacks, Missionary Position, Sequel, Sex, Vaginal Sex, minor DJWifi, minor sexual abuse, rated E to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 54,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecofinisher/pseuds/Ecofinisher
Summary: Adrien and Kagami have gotten married behind their parents back surprising Gabriel as he didn't know about it. During a conversation, Kagami finds out Gabriel has been lying to his family about, what happened in the past and talks with her husband about it. Gabriel has a discussion with Kagami's mother, his former business partner and gets blackmailed to have his lies revealed if he doesn't separate his son from the young Japanese woman.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Nino Lahiffe & Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Wedding in Japan (Miraculous) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820440
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Adrien will make Kagami feel like she's in heaven....literally. (For short, he's going to get laid)

****Chapter 1** **

A few years after the events in Tokyo between the Tsurugis and Adrien Agreste, Kagami had left her parents home in Shibuya and moved to Adrien and Nino's commune in France. After the Kurtzberg's move out, Alya Cesaire came along and the four got along very well and went out alone or on double dates out to fasten their bond. With the time passing by Adrien began to think about what he wanted to do with his future and asked his brother-like friend Nino for advice and followed it, considering it as the best and important one in his life…

Monday afternoon, all the mates of the community were out of the house, only Nino and his girlfriend Alya Cesaire were left behind for a relaxing night of Netflix and chill. Well, it was supposed to be like that, except her best friend Marinette had dropped off her son at her home due to an emergency situation and now Alya and Nino were trying their best to maintain the boy entertained until bedtime.

"That boy is impossible to handle" Nino mentioned as he was trying to put powder on a napkin, but the can was kicked off his hands by the infant's leg. How can Shrek handle three of them?"

"Did you really just say Shrek?" Alya asked the boyfriend as she came along with a dark-blue colored body with yellow stars all over it.

"I could have said your father, but this was the first thing that came into my head" Nino explained. "You know I haven't babysit since Chris and that's about 14 years ago"

"It's fine. You're not doing that every day, you're not supposed to be perfect and you're also not familiar with Rouven's needs as Marinette for example"

"Indeed" Nino agreed watching Alya pick up the can, then held up the legs of the boy to help him powder the baby, afterward he put the diaper around the baby and got helped by Alya to fix it.

Someone rang on the doorbell, then Nino looked out of the bedroom where they were at the door of the entrance and Nino looked at his girlfriend.

"You're awaiting someone?" Nino asked making Alya shake her head and he walks out to the entrance then gazed through the hole at the door and chuckled as he saw who was in there. "Look who decided to show up," Nino said opening the door while in the bedroom Alya watched her boyfriend open the door to reveal Gabriel Agreste standing at the door along with a woman, that looked like his disappeared wife Emilie Agreste.

"Good evening" Nino greeted.

"Good evening, may I speak to my son?" Gabriel asked making Nino shake his head.

"He's not here" Nino responded making Gabriel wide his eyes along with the woman. "Can I inform him about something?"

"If he arrives tonight or tomorrow, that his mother wants to see him" Gabriel answered switching looks with the blonde. "She's....well.....shes finally back"

"Wow Adrien will sure be happy but I think only next week he can pass by"

"Why not now?" Gabriel asked a little stern, followed by Nino chuckling under his breath.

"Wow, he doesn't know that?" Nino whispered under his breath then faked a cough before he spoke. "He's on honeymoon" Nino answered making Emilie smile at that comment while Gabriel shut his eyes in shock.

"Honeymoon?" Gabriel asked surprised. "With who, if I may ask?"

Up over the clouds flew an enormous two-leveled airplane filled with many passengers who were going on vacation, back home or on a business trip. One part of the airbus prevailed as the most exquisite and expensive class out of all the existing ones. Only about four existed in the second level of the airline and it was one of them Adrien had booked for the honeymoon to be there for the rest of the flight. In the interior of the vehicle, Adrien lied inside the bed along with Kagami both sleeping peacefully with their heads leaned against the other. Behind them was the wall of the airplane and it had two windows over them which had the cover pulled down to prevent light to get in. Adrien moved around on the bed, followed by a yawn and leaned his back against the wall stretching his arms.

Followed by a short observation of the small suite they were in Adrien opened behind him the cover to glimpse at the diamond blue sky, then looked down at Kagami, which slept there beside him and the blonde got up from the bed and walked out if the suit to encounter on the outside the maitre de cabin preparing the breakfast for the first class, where Adrien was located. Adrien approached the woman, which noticed him.

"Good morning" The woman greeted. "I'll be bringing you the breakfast"

"That's great, but I'd like to bring it in by myself. She's sleeping and I'd love to do that if it isn't a problem for you"

"Sure....oh you must be the couple, that is on their honeymoon, right? The flight attendant asked earning a nod from the blonde. "Funnily this is the first flight that barely contained anyone on their honeymoon. You two are the only two ones right now"

"I thought it would be nice to make her smile right in the morning"

"That's a good thing to do" The woman answered watching Adrien carry the first tablet into the bedroom placing in on the couch, then he waited for the woman to finish preparing the last one. "Thank you. Kagami will be very happy about that, " Adrien stated earning a nod from the flight attendant.

"I believe you. And for the sake of your neighbors here, please keep it down you two," The woman said then continued to move further with the cart making Adrien furrow his eyebrows bewildered about the comment and he entered into the room carrying it really close to the and he closed the door behind it. At that moment Kagami had gotten up from the bed to notice him carrying the tablet near the ground making the woman shake her head at what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" Kagami asked chuckling a little and the blonde got up on his feet to take a seat next to the blue-haired woman.

"The flight attendant told me to keep it down" Adrien responded guiding the board to Kagami, then he gave her a small peck on the cheek. "Good morning, Mrs. Agreste, " Kagami blushed at her newly-wed spouse using his family name Kagami adopted after their marriage.

"Good morning, Adrien" Kagami greeted leaning towards him to kiss him on the lips. "I'm still not used to hear my full name like that"

"You better get, cause from now on I will always call you by the whole name like that" Pointed out Adrien followed by a wink making Kagami laugh.

"I'd love it"

"I'm going to get mines. Probably have to take it down too" Adrien got up to get his breakfast.

"Why did she actually say that?"

"Well she had asked about if we were the ones on honeymoon and after I said I wanted to give you a great start in the morning she said that"

"Oh I think she meant we shouldn't be loud," Kagami mentioned. "Sorry but I really felt overjoyed last night. I couldn't help it"

"Oh yeah.....er......Well I was happy to know you liked it"

"You made me feel like I was in heaven.....literally" Kagami stated with a slightly pink face remembering their last night in their suit. Adrien sank his head blushing at her confession, then leaned back on the bed grabbing his croissant to cut it in half while Kagami did the same and began to spread butter on it.

"Well......we could always have it again?" Adrien implied glancing at his wife making her giggle.

"You really want to get kicked out of here after what the flight attendant said?" Kagami asked.

"We're here for more three hours. We gotta enjoy it up here as long as we can, " Adrien answered. "Am I right?"

"You've convinced me" The wife stated placing the tableau down on the ground, followed by Adrien then she climbed up on Adrien's lap placing her arms around Adrien’s neck, locking up her lips on his smooching around with him passionately and she began to ruffle his hair while moaning softly onto his lips changing Adrien’s neutral facial expression into a passionate on the feeling he began to have at feeling the vibration on his thin lips. Adrien lied back against the pillow on the wall pulling the woman upon him by her rear, then held his hands gently under her as she made out with the blonde.

Kagami paused for a short interval, then Adrien moved his face closer to Kagami’s neck beginning to kiss it, then he held her on the shoulder gently dispersing around the sensitive area gentle pecks exciting the woman, which began to moan. Adrien went down at her shoulders, which were bare due to her use of women tank top to continue the necking on there, making Kagami warp her shoulder up to her neck releasing another moan, then Adrien whispered into her hear and placed his lips again on her neck to turn her on. “Adrien” She moaned next to Adrien’s ear, making him groan softly at the rang inside his ears.

“Say it again” Adrien ordered pressing his lips on hers. “Say it”

“Adrien” Kagami moaned onto his lips, then placed her hands under Adrien’s tank top to pull it up, then Adrien helped her by taking it off and she removed afterward her top in the meanwhile as Adrien took the time to adjust their pillows for comfort, Kagami attacked Adrien again taking him down on his back, hungrily kissing the blonde on the lips hearing him groan softly from enjoying her behavior, then he mumbled under his breath the same command he did before.

“My name”

“Adrien,” Kagami murmured during the kiss, wrapping her arms around his head to deepen their kiss hearing Adrien’s voice moan quietly at her move. Adrien began during their necking to pull down Kagami’s summer shorts jammy to reveal her candy-red lingerie, then Adrien parked his hand inside the underwear beside her waist while continuing the duty, afterward, the two stopped again hyperventilating a little, making Kagami chuckle at their breathing. Adrien grinned amused at her reaction towards the irregularity of their breathing, then he rolled his eyes down at her underwear and looked up at the woman, which nodded and pulled them down to reveal her womanhood to him, making him heat up and gaze up at the wife, which smirked at the blonde and grabbed his hands to place them around her back, so Adrien could take the chance to remove the hook of the bra to open it, letting it drop down on their bed to have sight to her shapely breast.

“They’re just perfect” Adrien complimented making Kagami blush at the comment, then he placed his hands on his boxers to pull them down revealing his upright positioned cock at the woman, making her wide her eyes at how huge the erection made Adrien’s best piece look like.

“I can say the same about your….tower” Kagami added making Adrien chuckle at the reference.

“Well, you do know this Eiffel tower here has a lot to offer” Adrien flirted followed by a wink.

“You do know the Tokyo tower is larger don’t you?” Kagami asked making Adrien shrug his shoulders.

“Then I’ve got both in one, ” Adrien added making Kagami burst into a laughter for short, then she stopped and looked at Adrien, which held his arms out at the woman and she got up onto his arms again lying over him to kiss him before they went to their next step.

Adrien placed his hands on Kagami’s buttock moving her closer to his waist, while they were on it Adrien moved his right hand down at his genital to simplify to his life partner the entrance into her core, feeling her walls contract as she slid down on him. Adrien smiled amused at the interaction, then he shook his head to get his bangs away from his eyes to have a clearer view to the woman, which began to pounce on him. Adrien placed his hands behind her butt for supporting her as she rode him, provoking him to groan in delight by the sensation. His wife began to moan as she felt she was getting close to an orgasm, followed by Adrien moaning while lying his head back with a joyful facial expression watching her breast bounce in front of his eyes, afterward she began to have a swifter movement on him releasing melodic noises from her lips, driving Adrien in ecstasy hearing her light deep feminine voice.

Kagami stopped therefore she gazed at her husband while breathing hard, seeing the blonde gaze at her enamored and he playfully copied a cat noise, making the woman chuckle.

“I see I’ve topped yesterday night, can you?” Kagami asked making Adrien smirk, then he rolled up over at the blue-haired woman to be over her, then he glanced out of the window behind them to see the clear sky, then smiled and rolled his eyes down at the wife.

“You know what could make all this perfect?” Adrien asked. “A turbulence”

“I believe we won’t have that luck to experience it” Kagami mentioned earning a nod from the blonde. “But I know you will top it” The Japanese woman assured tipping the blonde on the nose. Adrien gave Kagami a long kiss after her confidence on him, then he moved his head away leaning his forehead on hers making her smile dreamy at his tenderness towards her, after that he placed his hands beside her body and started to thrust deep onto her leading her immediately to moan louder followed by Adrien sticking his tongue out pleased by her voice, continuing to move his hips back and forth feeling his large cock inside her vulva arousing Kagami, which grabbed Adrien’s back tight sensing how deep he had penetrated her feeling him ejaculate in her, making her moan louder.

Adrien began to pant at his unpaced moves, then he took a step back to find the rhythm on his moves watching Kagami sweating too from their act, then Kagami knead for short on the sides of his body, earning his attention.

“Go faster” Kagami ordered earning a nod from the blonde, which began to move his hips quicker, getting into the right pauses in between his moves, watching Kagami gasp at him decreasing his speed during the intercourse. “Ah…….more!” Kagami cried, which Adrien obeyed and thrusts harder hearing the lust in her voice rang through his head giving him pleasure to move deeper onto her making her moan louder and claw with her fingernails on his back scratching him a bit making him groan in pain, but he kept doing his job to please his love, enjoying every sensual noise and every beautiful move she did. Adrien stopped, then breathed heavily along with the wife, then Adrien carefully removed his fully moist, but still erected cock out of Kagami and sat in front of her watching their mixed juice come down at the sheet of the bed. Kagami lied down on her back releasing a loud and relieved groan, making Adrien smile triumphantly at their act of love and he lied down next to her and gazed up at her bringing his heavy breathing under control along with the wife.

“This was amazing” Adrien confessed, then looked at his back, where he noticed Kagami’s spurt of her nails. “You have never done this during sex”

“I know” Kagami gasped, then watched Adrien lie his head over her belly and she placed her hands over his head to pull his head up closer to her breast to let him lie between them, making him smile lovely. “You topped it right now, Adrien. It was excellent” The wife complimented making Adrien smile relieved at her tell. Adrien looked at his left hand, which was a little wet from their cum and he took out his ring on his ring finger to clean it on the bedsheet, making Kagami shake her head.

“Are you really doing that?” Kagami asked making Adrien chuckle.

“What’s the big deal? They will have to give the covers to wash anyway,”

“Well, you’ve got a good point” Kagami admitted watching Adrien look at the ring to see the name Kagami Agreste on it, making him smile.

“I still can’t believe I’m married to you Kagami” Adrien mentioned. “After all these years we haven’t seen each other”

“Fate knew we were meant to be and it needed to bring us together at some point,” Kagami said earning a nod from Adrien.

“You’re the best thing, that has ever happened to me in my life. I will do to you everything in the world to make you the happiest wife in the world. Become a musician, become a pianist, found a family with you, make amends with your mother everything you want. You’re my whole world Kagami and my world is incomplete without you in it” Adrien stated making Kagami smile charmed about his sweet words, then shared a long kiss with the blonde.

“ _Ladies and gentlemen, we ask you to stay seated on your seats as we’re expecting turbulence. Please make sure your tables are set upright and anything loose is fastened. Thank you”_

“Now that would be perfect” Adrien spoke making Kagami laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Six days later Gabriel Agreste was being conducted through Paris to a cemetery and was dropped off by the driver, which waited inside the vehicle while the man got into the plot passing by several tombstones of deceased persons.

Gabriel held on his hands a small bouquet and a candle on the other hand, then moved up to the next level of the cemetery, then continued his way, afterward he stopped in front of a tombstone. He went down on his knees to look at the engraving and the image beside it, which was from his former assistant from his house Nathalie Sancoeur. Gabriel placed his bouquet down, then took from his trouser’s pockets a lighter to light the candle on and placed it nearer to the stone, so it wouldn’t be too close to the flowers to avoid a fire.

“Nathalie…..I listened to your words and told Emilie as you said to me I should too, that you were the one who came up with the idea of akumatizing the many citizens around Paris to get her back. I felt like if I said the truth it wouldn’t end well for us…..You have been a really great friend and listener to me during the past few years. I wish, there would have been another way to bring Emilie back without you having to give up your life for her. I think no friend would have made such a thing for another friend. You were indeed a great person. I hope Adrien will be back soon, cause his mother really needs to see him so badly after all these years. I believe he’s going to be so excited about it and so will Emilie. Sadly, you’re not there anymore to witness our family face the happy times we used to have before, what happened to Emilie with the miraculous” Gabriel spoke in front of the grave going on silent for a minute, then he got up from the ground taking one last look at the grave. Gabriel sank his head, then moved further leaving the place to get back to the vehicle, where the bodyguard sat waiting for him.

Adrien and Kagami were on their last day of the honeymoon spending the time together in the Maldives on a private vacation island. After various interesting activities and sports, the two had agreed on having a relaxing last evening together, by joining a few other couples and adults on a movie night under the starry night.

The newly-wed couple sat both together in their swim clothing over the water on a swimming air mattress with soft drinks in the middle of the water lined up with other persons looking towards a large screen, that stood on a swimming platform showing an advertisement of a driving vehicle.

“The days passed by so fast” Adrien mentioned earning a nod from his wife. “How is this possible?”

“I don’t know” Kagami answered taking a sip through the straw. “Those days here have been really fun. I really never had so much fun on a vacation as I had today”

“I really enjoyed the number of activities and sports we could do here. I hadn’t thought we could be able to do fencing too” The blonde mentioned. “I didn’t have fencing for a long while, but you still can kick other people’s ass as you did in the past”

“Well before we met again on that airplane in Paris a few months before I took a break from fencing to get prepared for the future I initially was going to have. I think after a year or two my mother said it would be fine to get back, 'cause that’s what she did after she married my father,”

“This of following her steps one by one, just like she did in the past really was an awful thing to do. I’m really glad you didn’t follow her orders, but your own heart,”

“Thank god I did so” Kagami answered. “All thanks to you”

“You don’t need to thank me. I just wanted to make sure you would have a better life than the one your mother planned. Even if it meant you would not be in my life anymore”

“And I saw, that you would” Kagami pointed out grabbing the husband on the arm leaning her face on his shoulder. “Thanks for coming back”

Adrien pecked Kagami on her cheek, then looked at the transparent plastic purse, where the two had their smartphones protected from the water, then Adrien chuckled earning a curious gaze from the woman.

“What’s so funny?”

“I just remembered I rarely used my smartphone during our time here. I did not even post any images of our moments here” Adrien said watching Kagami open the purse to take out his smartphone to hand it out to him.

“I thought you had taken pictures”

“Yeah, but I didn’t post them” Adrien mentioned unlocking the smartphone to see on the display a picture of him together with Kagami, Nino and Alya on the top of the Tokyo tower with the sight over the Japanese capital.

“You’ve got a message there” Kagami pointed out, then Adrien pressed on the green icon to see it was from his best friend Nino and the message was sent almost a week ago.

“He sent me a picture” Adrien mentioned looking at Kagami, which had fished out from her drink a cherry to eat it, then she looked back at the blonde which widened his eyes at seeing the image Nino sent.

“Did he sent you something inappropriate again?” Kagami asked making Adrien shake his head.

“My mother” Adrien responded showing Kagami the picture, where his mother stood there with his father and Nino which held his thumb up. “Could this really be her?” Adrien asked looking at Kagami, which shrugged her shoulders. “It’s not the first time I feel tricked out and it is, in the end, my aunt Amelie”  
“Maybe you should ask him or your father?” Kagami suggested. “Just to be sure”

“I shouldn’t jump into any conclusions before I’m back in Paris to make sure it’s her or not” Adrien stated. “It could really be my mother or it could just be a diversion to get me back into my father’s house. Remember the birthday party he organized for me for my 21st birthday and he had spent the whole day trying to convince me to get into his house again?”

“Yes I do” Kagami responded. “Why don’t you call Nino and ask him about it?”

“Uh I think he’s at the work on this moment” Adrien mentioned. “I have time to ask him tomorrow or the day after tomorrow when we’re back in France.....After all, I promised Mrs. Agreste that I would have my full attention on her” Adrien told with a wink making Kagami chuckle, then Adrien leaned in for a kiss, afterward they tipped over into the water, followed by their smartphones. Both appeared on the surface, then Adrien shrugged his shoulder at his mishap, then Kagami swam into his arms to embrace him, which he gladly accepts and leans his chin over her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Nino Lahiffe waited at the Parisian airport at the arrivals hall of the airport in front of lots of other citizens, which were awaiting family members, that were coming from vacation too. The Moroccan observed the single persons appearing behind a wall, where the nothing to declare point was and Nino looked at his smartphone to see the time, then sighed as there was no sign of his friends.

“It’s been almost 40 minutes” Nino stated continuing to watch a few passengers leave, followed by a family and the front person, which was a child ran off at the crowd towards a senior couple, which hugged them making Nino smile enchanted at the reunion of the family. Moments later Nino spotted Kagami walking out along with Adrien both pushing the baggage cart with their suitcases, then Nino smiled and made his way towards the couple. 

“Hey, my dudes!” Nino greeted, then Adrien opened his arms to receive his friend for a hug. “Great to have you back”

“This week was fantastic. You and Alya should go there one day” Adrien mentioned making Nino laugh.

“Too expensive man and I don’t even want to know how much you paid for the flight in those special class suites,”

“Sure, there are other places that are great too. You just need to dig a lot into the internet to find the best choice for you and Alya, when the time is here”

“There are a lot of choices, you can easily find something you two would like” Kagami added, then shared a hug with Adrien’s best friend.

“Welcome back, Kagami” Nino greeted. “Follow me, I’ve got the car in the near” Nino mentioned going between the couple to grab the cart by its handle. “Let me take it,”

“It’s not needed Nino, really” Adrien warned making Nino shake his head.

“No dude, I’m fine with it” Nino confirmed. “How was your lone time with Mrs. Adrien Agreste?” Nino asked with a wink making Adrien chuckle while Kagami shook her head amused at Nino’s silly comment.

“I enjoyed every single moment there” Adrien answered. “Wish it could have lasted forever”  
“I believe you” Nino agreed. “What about you, Kagami?”

“Same, mostly I enjoyed to be spending the time with Adrien. I had the chance to get to know his true self during vacation. It’s was also our first vacation together and our first vacation, where we could do whatever you want….you know without our parent’s observation the whole time,”

“That’s a good thing” Nino mentioned, then Adrien touched his friend on the shoulder, which glanced up at the blonde, smiling at him waiting for him to speak.

“Hey, you sent me last day a picture, where you were together with my father and…...my mother I guess?” Adrien began earning a nod from Nino.

“She looks like your mother, to be honest. I was actually surprised as she showed up by the door with your dad,”

“So, that really was my mother?” Adrien asked making Nino shrug his shoulders.

“She asked about you and a few more details,” Nino pointed out. “She would love to see you after all these times she was gone,”

“Oh my gosh. I can’t believe that” Adrien mentioned slowly showing a smile on his face at the revelation. “If that’s really true, I really have to see her”

“Your father told me…..better said….ordered me to inform you after your arrival to pass by his house as soon as possible” Explained the Morrocan man making the blonde nod.

“Okay, I could pass by this evening or maybe tomorrow, if it doesn’t work out today” Adrien suggested.

“Yeah oh and maybe your mother would like to meet Kagami too. She was curious to know, who _conquered your broken heart_ or some shit. I don’t remember, besides she said something with conquered and heart”

“Well, I would love to know, if my parents like Kagami” Adrien confessed exchanging looks with his wife. “I just know my father was good at having us befriended with each other,”

“She sure will like her too. Before you got together with her I remember the last time I saw you happy was on your 20th birthday after you moved out a month later away from your dad. Then he began to feel sad…..”Nino stated getting the attention of Kagami and the blonde, which nodded.

“What happened?” Kagami asked looking at Adrien.

“I had one book with everything special, that happened during my life and I had pictures of us in fencing and…..I began to think of you, that we never had chatted again after I lost my smartphone, that I screwed up my chances to contact you about my plans to visit you”

“I tried to convince him if he can’t stay single he should get a girlfriend, but every good girl here either was dating someone or was a fangirl of him, that only was there for his fame and money,”

“You kept that book?” Kagami asked earning a nod from Adrien.

“It’s somewhere in the bookshelf” Adrien mentioned. “I could show it to you when we get home”

“I don’t know, what my mother did with my stuff I had in Paris, but I loved the images of us in there” Kagami confessed earning a smile from her husband.

“Oh yes,” Adrien responded stopping along with Nino and Kagami in front of the elevators, then waited for one to arrive along with five other persons, that were alone. “When we get home I see if I can call my father and inform him about our arrival”

“You don’t have his phone number here?” Kagami asked making Adrien shake his head.

“No, but I have it noticed down for emergencies” Adrien explained. “I added yours and Nino recently”

“You should have that list with you in case you’re out of battery or lose your phone” Nino suggested. “And you know you had experienced that with Mademoiselle Agreste here” Nino stated with a wink making Kagami chuckle.

“Not you too”

“Yeah, I really should have it with me” Adrien admitted entering along with the friends into the elevator to head down to the parking lot.

“Are you planning to pass by this evening, right?” Nino asked making Adrien shrug his shoulders.

“I don’t know” The blonde responded. “We have to unpack our stuff first”

“We can always do that tomorrow” Kagami suggested.

“Sure we could” Adrien agreed. “There you’ve got a point”

“If you two go out this evening you could always take the next two hours to rest from your flight. You’ve been up there for 13 hours,” The brown-skinned man suggested.

“I’m thinking about it. I’m not sure if it’s worth to rest or not. They’re just three hours time difference from here and the Maldives. Otherwise, we didn’t have any problems with resting during our flight,”

“You two could rest your eyes during our ride home. We’re going to be for 40 minutes in the car anyway” Nino offered. “I think I even have the blanket I and Alya took to the drive-in cinema two weeks ago”

“That’s not necessary, Nino” Adrien mentioned making the friend chuckle.

“Good, we arrived. I parked the car somewhere between 300 and 400. That’s the third row I think,”

“I guess we’re gonna be the next 40 minutes here looking for the car,” Adrien told Kagami earning a nod from her, while Nino crossed his arms.

“Maximum 10 minutes it will take, believe me,” Nino defended himself walking with the cart followed by the young Agreste couple.

In the evening Adrien and Kagami arrived upstairs at the entrance of the Agreste mansion, then the man rang at the doorbell and waited along with his wife for the door to get opened. Adrien gazed at Kagami, which gazed neutrally at the door, then the blonde placed his arm around Kagami’s back looking into her eyes, wondering how she felt about the visit.

“Don’t worry about my mother. She will absolutely like to meet you,”

“I’m not worried about that” Kagami mentioned. “But I’m curious to know how she came back after all those years”

“We’re about to find it out soon” Adrien confirmed. “I really need to know that too,” The husband pointed out followed by the door handle moving down as the door got opened back while Adrien exchanged looks with his wife and felt the woman hold his hand for reassurance. The door got fully back making Adrien drop his mouth as the person, as he recognized the woman, that opened up the door.

“Is that really you, mother?” Adrien asked approaching the entrance of the house, then the woman came closer to the blonde, slowly approaching with her hands the young man at his face a little hesitantly, unsure of what was going on at the moment.

“Is that really you, my darling?” The blonde woman asked watching the dumbfounded man gaze at her slowly recognizing his mother.

“You’re here…..you’re really here!” Adrien extolled running into the arms of his mother embracing her tightly. “I can’t believe it”. Yelped the Frenchman leaning his head next to Emilie’s head.

“My son, you grew up tall” Emilie stated taking a look at her son, which passed his fist under his eyelid to clean up a tear from their reunion. “You’re almost taller than me” Emilie mentioned earning a nod from Adrien. “Now it’s more notable, that you’ve got the looks from the side of my family”

“Hehe…..father always said I’ve had inherited the softer side from your”

“I know that” Emilie stated, then she gazed at the exit, where Kagami stood glad at the reunion of her husband with his mother.

“Mom I’d like to introduce you someone special” Adrien mentioned looking at Kagami approaching the two, then she held out her hand for the woman. “That’s Kagami. We met during fencing class when we were younger and well we have bond with the time we were hanging out together,”

“She’s the one you got married to right?” Emilie asked earning a nod from the young man.

“Yes she is”

“Nice to meet you Mrs. Agreste” Kagami replied earning a courteous smile from her mother-in-law.

“You can call me Emilie,”

“Sure” Kagami answered.

“Well…..we should all get in, dinner is almost ready. You must have a lot to tell about your honeymoon…..and I and your father owe you the knowledge of the time I was absent during your life” The older adult mentioned earning a nod from her son.

“You don’t have to tell everything at once. Just what you can” Adrien mentioned passing his hand on his mother’s arm.

“I know, but I need to,” Emilie said making Adrien nod, then she accompanied her son and her daugther-in-law into the mansion closing the door behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Emilie, Gabriel, Adrien and Kagami Agreste sat around the dinner table eating the main dish of the night, listening to Emilie, which had been explaining the young couple, what happened in the past.

“I used to be the peacock miraculous holder before you even existed. After your birth, I rarely used the miraculous, until on a certain day the previous miraculous holder of the ox miraculous had been stolen and on that night I was out with your father. That night I’ve had on a bracelet around my ankle, which I forgot to remove and the miraculous got damaged. I’ve noticed it, but I couldn’t let the villain escape with the miraculous and do whatever he had planned to do, so I continued to pursue that user and fought him…..What happened next I don’t remember” Emilie told the group around the table.

“But who caught that guy?” Adrien asked curious. “Someone had to stop him after, what happened to you” 

“The former miraculous holder of the fox had shown up to, managing to defeat the bad guy and afterward she brought your mother home to us…...she was…...well….she was in a comatose state….”

“She has been in a coma all those years?” Adrien asked shocked. “And you’re telling me all this just now?”

“I’ve been thinking in the past a lot about telling you that, but it was hard for me to say it, mostly you were young and I was afraid you wouldn’t react well” Gabriel stated.

“Darling your father just did, what he thought was the best for you. He didn’t want to distress you with that,”

“I still suffered from her absence, I suffered from your overprotection and your cold behavior towards me” Adrien pointed out earning a disappointed nod from the older man.

“I know I did everything wrong on that time, but you have to understand all that I did was because I couldn’t bear losing you too”

“I know that…..but there were times, where you seemed very careless about me, ignoring me, being busy with your job, giving me empty promises,”

“I know, what you mean” Gabriel stated. “I wish I could have done that better,”

“You still can” Emilie added. “Maybe going to the cinema?”

“We could all do together something. As we used to do, when you were younger, Adrien”

“Just suggest us a day where you’re free and we’ll go all out together” Emilie added earning a nod from the blonde.

“I’d prefer to be with my mom more time if you don’t mind,” Adrien mentioned. “I’d like to retry out moments I couldn’t do in the past as you were gone,”

“If you like it that way, I have nothing to say against it”

“Cool,” Adrien responded.

“How were you brought back to life, if I may ask?” Kagami asked making Adrien wide his eyes at Kagami’s question.

“Yeah, I meant to ask that too. Did you just wake up or?”

“I don’t remember a lot of details from that day, but your father told me our former assistant Nathalie had managed to contact the superheroes Jade Neko and Goldybug to inform about Emilie and after a long discussion Nathalie earned the miraculouses of the cat and the ladybug miraculous holder to use them on Emilie to bring her back. Using the ultimate power would be like doing a barter. You want that bicycle so bad, you’ll do anything possible to get it? Your only choice would be to exchange with the bicycle’s owner the bicycle with your car for example? Or you want to get that bicycle from the store? If you can give out 400 Euros, you can have it” Gabriel explained. “Easy explained, that’s what the power does…..and by wishing someone dead to come back to life…….”

“Someone will have to give up life?” Adrien added earning a nod from the father.

“Your father argued with Nathalie about her idea, but in the end…...she preferred to do that anyway and he just accepted her choice,”

“The good thing is, that she didn’t have to suffer” Gabriel mentioned.

“That sounds awful” Kagami admitted.

“I remember Plagg telling me about the last time the ultimate power was used. It was back in Italy, where a man wished his marionette would turn into a real human and in the end he got turned into one while giving the puppet life” Adrien recounted earning a nod from the father.

“The miraculous have already existed even before Pangea got split up,” Emilie told. “It’s a pretty long experience the kwamis had along those centuries,”

“Wow almost everyone here used to own a miraculous. That’s funny”

“You knew about Adrien’s secret identity?” Gabriel asked surprised.

“He told me one time when we were already living together. I thought first it was a joke, but he gave me some hints that only Cat Noir knew…...This is then when I believed he was really telling the truth and not a joke”

“It was only fair if she also knew that too as I knew her side as Ryuko”

“I believe that” Emilie added. “Hey you know what quit talking about, what happened to me in the past, I’d like to know how your honeymoon was, tell me every little detail”

“I don’t think I want to be that detailed, mom” Adrien mentioned blushing a little making Kagami chuckle at his comment.

“The week was amazing” Kagami answered with a glowing smile. “The hotel had so much to offer, it’s incredible”

“They had every type of sport. We did fencing, we played basketball, soccer, volleyball on the beach, we even could bike on a bicycle on a part of the isle,” Adrien related.

“We also played Tennis together” Kagami added. “Adrien acted so funnily on that evening,”

“I was just trying to be like that tennis player we saw the other day on TV,” Adrien added with a laugh. “Honestly I don’t know, why people groan at tennis. It looks weird to me,”

“For athletes like you two it sure is a nice place” Emilie commented.

“We also had yoga on the third day. We took a swim, we hung together at the whirlpool. Kagami says she never was in a whirlpool and I’ve told her about mines upstairs and she said we should use it more often”

“It really was relaxing, Adri,” Kagami admitted. “

“Oh and we encountered there Jagged Stone and Penny Rolling on vacation and we grilled along with them and a few other people fish and steaks” Adrien mentioned earning a nod from his parents. “Also on the open-air cinema over the sea we encountered them there too and we had service during the ads with the waiters paddling over the water with the drinks and snacks towards us. That is actually a pretty cool idea, they have set up there”

“You certainly enjoyed also your time together with other persons I see” Gabriel mentioned. “When I was with your mother on honeymoon it was only the two of us”

“We also had our privacy of course” Kagami mentioned. “On Wednesday and Friday we had a romantic dinner and my favorite was the one we had at the edge of the beach with the sight over the ocean, where he could see the sunset”

“The other one was sort of like a picnic, but we sat inside a cocoon-like swing and overnight there” Adrien explained. “On that time of the night, it’s still a little warm on the outside thought”  
“Indeed” Kagami agreed. “One of my favorite nights” The woman confessed making Adrien smile a little abashed.

“The food there also was on point. Two nights ago I ate about 20 pieces of Canapé. I don’t know why, but they were going so well down my throat I couldn’t stop it”

“Adrien’s eating habit hasn’t changed since I left Paris for good the first time,” Kagami mentioned. “I’m surprised how he doesn’t gain any weight,”

“It’s…..” Adrien yawned making Emilie chuckle at her son’s interruption of himself. “Sorry, we had two flights. We went from the Maldives to Sri Lanka, then here to France. Over 12 hours”

“Just finish your dinner you two peacefully, you can overnight here” Emilie offered.

“Your bed just needs an exchange of bedclothes and you two can sleep in there” Gabriel added earning a nod from Adrien and Kagami.

“I really need to rest a little earlier tonight” Kagami mentioned. “We gotta work tomorrow after all”

“I just have to go at 10 am,”  
“I at 9” Kagami added. “The way we are from this trip we’re most likely to fall asleep right in a couple of minutes” The woman mentioned earning a nod from her husband.

Up at the bedroom, that used to belong to Adrien, he got into it followed by Kagami and his mother, which walked to the middle of the bedroom.

“I don’t know how you two are going to sleep, but Adrien has still got some of his clothing inside the drawers in case any of you needs it,”

“Okay,” Adrien answered.

“I’ll leave you two to rest” Emilie mentioned placing her hands on Adrien’s cheeks to peck him on his forehead. “I love you so much, darling”

“I love you too” Adrien replied hugging his mother, making Kagami smile at their reunion, then watched the woman leave the two alone.

“She is a really sweet person” Kagami confessed earning a nod from the blonde.

“I can’t believe it, that she’s really here” Adrien confessed. “I can’t even believe that this is real…..can you pinch me?” The man asked making Kagami laugh.

“Come on, what happened today is real. It’s just…..unbelievable to realize it”

“You’re right” Adrien answered looking at his commode next to the bed, then he went to open them up and took out a black t-shirt, then looked at Kagami, which begun to open up the buttons of her blouse and reveal her thin, but slightly muscular body and he opened the shirt for her. “Here”

“That’s your favorite shirt” Kagami mentioned watching Adrien adjust the shirt to help her put it on. “Wow it almost fits me perfectly, is it M?”

“Yeah” Adrien answered and took out a red-colored t-shirt, then sat down on his bed to remove the current shirt he was wearing. In the meanwhile, Kagami had gotten rid of her shoes and her pants and observed Adrien removing his pants and putting them on the top of the commode. “Should I get you some trainers or shorts? Adrien asked making Kagami shake her head.

“I don’t need any for now”

“In case you need, I’ll get you some” Adrien warned earning a nod from Kagami, then he pulled back the covers of his bed as Kagami stood up taking her clothes to put them over Adrien’s at the commode. Adrien hugged his wife from behind giving her a peck on her cheeks, making her smile enchanted at his gesture and nudged her nose on his.

“Come, we really need to rest tonight” Stated Mrs. Agreste earning a nod from her husband, which picked her up shrieking her and he lied down on his bed dropping her beside him, making her chuckle at his deed. “Why thank you, that wasn’t necessary,”

“I know” Adrien responded hugging the woman, making her smile amused after that she pulled the bed cover up to cover her husband and herself, then she lied her arms and her head on Adrien’s chest, followed by the blonde place his arms around the girl to snuggle with her. “Sleep well”

“Good night” Kagami wished leaning her head under his chin as she closed her eyes along with her husband to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Around the 23:27 Kagami woke up, then sat up on the bed and looked down at her husband, which slept peacefully on his back. Kagami smiled, then she got up on her feet picking up her smartphone to turn the flashlight on and walk towards the exit of the bedroom to the corridor, which had the lights of the corridor dimmed and Kagami turned her light off, then moved the corridor up, reaching the entrance to the bathroom to enter into it. Moments later Kagami was done with her business, then washed her hands at the lavatory, then held her hand with the wedding ring closer to her to look at the engraving with Adrien’s name on it.

_Adrien and Kagami sat together at a coffee shop, were the two here looking together at a card with the available drinks and foods for them to order._

“ _You know Kagami, I’m hungry” Adrien stated seeing the woman chuckle._

“ _To be honest, I’d like to eat something too” Kagami admitted. “I’m not very hungry, but I wouldn’t mind eating,”_

“ _Would you like pancakes?”_ _Adrien asked making Kagami shrug her shoulders._

“ _You pick. I’ll let you surprise me”_ _Kagami answered earning a nod from you._

“ _And you’ll be surprised” Adrien answered with a wink,_ _then looked at the cart along with his girlfriend, which placed her arm around his leaning her head on his, followed by a short peck on his cheek. “Look, they’ve got Frozen Ice Tea with passion fruit flavor”_

“ _That’s your favorite flavor”_ _Kagami mentioned earning a nod from the blonde._

“ _I wouldn’t mind trying it out”_

“ _It’s hot outside, I think I’m going to take the mango iced tea”_ _Kagami stated. “What sauce are they gonna put over the pancakes?”_

“ _I thought_ _about strawberry and chocolate”_

“ _Strawberry would be different,”_

“ _We can also ask for both?” Adrien suggested._

“ _Okay sounds good to me”_

“ _Great, I’m going to give them our order,”_ _The blonde said giving Kagami a kiss on her face, then got up moving forwards to the reception, where a guest already stood giving his order._

_Kagami checked the time on her smartphone, then placed the phone back in her jacket, then observed her boyfriend talk to the cashier, which noticed down on a notice block, what Adrien wanted for their table. A minute later Adrien brought the drinks to the table and sat down vice versa to the Japanese woman and handed her out the drink she wanted._

“ _He’ll be giving the pancakes in three minutes,”_ _Adrien informed the blue-haired woman, which nodded and held her cup up in the air to clink their glasses before they would take a sip._

_The minutes had passed and the waiter made his way towards the table to spot Adrien grab Kagami’s hand for a kiss, then he noticed the man appear and he placed her hand gently down on the table._

“ _Kagami, today is a special day for me…..for us….It’s the day we confessed to each other our feelings back in Japan, almost three years ago and I would like to ask you something very important:” Adrien stopped, then looked at the waiter, which placed with a kind smile in front of Kagami a plate with a small pile of pancakes, garnished with red and brown sauce and in the middle written_ _in a Segoe script-like font the sentence_ ** _Will you marry me?_**

_Kagami widened her eyes in surprise at seeing the message on the pancake, then looked up at Adrien_ _noticing he was gone from the chair but was on his left knee_ _holding on his right hand a_ _n_ _open box with a golden ring and an emerald-colored gemstone on it._

“ _I’ve been thinking about this for about a month, how I should ask you this question, then you asked me to come here with you and as I had always the ring here with me, in case I would find a spontaneous idea to propose you, which is the case now”_

“ _I can’t believe you had this idea right now. It’s amazing”_

“ _Thank you…..Will you say yes?_ _”_ _The blonde asked watching the woman nod and get off her chair to embrace her boyfriend._

“ _Yes, of course, I will!” The blue-haired woman answered making Adrien smile lovely at her acceptance, then he placed his arms around her closing his eyes followed by a few present guests applauding at the two._

Kagami held her hand with the ring, then gave the ring a peck and walked out of the bathroom, then looked at the other end of the corridor, where a door was open and she could hear the voice of her father-in-law. Kagami approached the room to hear better, what he was talking about.

“I believe lying was the best option I could do right now. How do you think she would have reacted, if I told her I used the miraculous to akumatize everyone in Paris to get me the miraculouses just to bring her back?”

“Akumatize?” Kagami whispered surprised at what she heard from the conversation. “How is this possible?” Kagami mumbled to herself, then approached closer to the door standing in front of a knight décor, which wielded a sword in front of him.

“Adrien was most of the times save from the akumatized citizens. That one time with our bodyguard would have almost ended in a disaster. The only villain I have somehow regret to have akumatized was Kagami, she almost killed my son on several occasions”

“Riposte….”Kagami spoke remembering seeing in the news how she was going behind Adrien to end his life.

“Most of the citizens have gotten over it now and so has your daughter, so far I know,”

Kagami moved back having one of her hair lock get stuck on one of the fingers of the knight, then she tried to remove it and caused the knight to fall down, shrieking Gabriel which saw the knight on the floor.

“Who’s there!” Gabriel shouted from the inside shrieking Kagami, which ran along the corridor back into the bedroom of her husband, then she followed the side of the walls by touching on the wall following it to the side, where the bed was and Kagami got over Adrien back into the bed, then pulled the cover up, then leaned herself back on him closing her eyes to pretend she was asleep.

“What was that noise?” Adrien mumbled opening his eyes slowly, then noticed Kagami clinging on him with a strange facial expression, then he placed his hand on the wife’s shoulder “Did you get scared by it?”

“A little” Kagami answered. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure” Adrien answered, then someone knocked on their door, then got in turning the lights on, making Adrien growl at the intensity of the lights. “What’s going on?” Adrien asked, then Gabriel appeared to see the couple lie in their bed normally afterward Adrien sat up looking at his father.

“One of the knights was dropped down on the floor and I wanted to ask if any of you was it or if we have to do it with a burglar”

“We just woke up now with that weird noise” Adrien answered while Kagami nodded quickly without any more questions.

“I better check it out” Gabriel mentioned watching Adrien get up from the bed.

“I’m coming with you, father” Adrien mentioned watching Gabriel shake his head.

“Stay here. I’ll take the bodyguard, don’t worry about us,”

“But we can help too, father” Adrien offered grabbing Kagami’s hand seeing her nod.

“I appreciate your offer, but it’s not necessary”

“Alright” Adrien responded neutral, then watched his father leave.

“That was close” Kagami replied falling down on her back, making Adrien tilt his head.

“Did I miss something?” Adrien asked seeing Kagami nod.

“Can I ask you something, before I tell you about, what happened?”

“Uh sure”

“Was your father Hawk Moth before?” Kagami asked making Adrien shake his head.

“No. I saw my father akumatized at my house. He couldn’t be him,”

“Are you sure?” Kagami asked earning a nod from the blonde.

“You’re talking to the predecessor of Jade Neko. I know, what I see and what I didn’t see”

“So you saw Hawk Moth and your dad in the same place?” Kagami asked raising her left eyebrow.

“No…..” Adrien answered. “But why are you asking that?”

“Before, I went to the bathroom and heard your father on the phone saying he had to lie to your mother if I understood the context right and he couldn’t tell her he akumatized everyone in Paris to get the miraculous. That’s what I heard”

“Are you sure, that’s what he said?” Adrien asked earning a nod from Kagami, then he sighed at the story.

“But…..how”

“I wish I could have recorded him talking so I could show it to you. He even stated he regretted the part about Riposte haunting you through Paris”

“Really?.....And what.....But if he lied to mom, why did he do that in the first place? I thought he trusts her” Adrien asked looking sad at Kagami, which shrugged her shoulders.

“Maybe if he would tell her the truth she would misinterpret everything. You know she heard you complaining about the past, where he was cold and ignorant to you. Maybe if he didn’t use his free time to go out to akumatize people maybe your relationship with your dad would be a little different…..That’s at least what I think”

“What shall we do about this?” Adrien asked making Kagami shrug her shoulders again.

“I don’t know. I just wanted to ask you this. It could have been, that you knew it, but you couldn’t say it”

“No, I didn’t know it. Well, I don’t know, what I should do about it. He isn’t harming anyone. But I’m not really fond of him lying to my mom because of what he did,”

“Maybe the best thing is to keep it silence, for now, until we find out more about it” The Japanese woman suggested.

“If there’s more, we discuss it and confront him with it,” Adrien suggested. “Currently the only plan I’ve got,”

“That’s okay for now. Otherwise, I feel we shouldn’t worry about his lies. If he screws up at some point, it’s his fault”

“You’re right” Adrien answered lying back on the mattress next to his wife. “It’s the best thing I can do”

“Yeah” Kagami replied taking the bedcover to cover herself and the blonde, then she lied with her face towards the commode and Adrien moved closer to his wife placing his arms around her lying his face on her shoulder to take the big spoon position. “Night”

“Good night” Adrien wished closing his eyes with a smile on his face to pick up his sleep again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning Gabriel sat in his office reading letter of applications by several people that want to candidate for the old job of Nathalie Sancoeur.

“A bachelor degree? Interesting” Gabriel mumbled from reading one of the candidatures, then swiped forwards to the next pages to read the rest of the biography. Gabriel’s smartphone on the desk started to vibrate, making Gabriel roll his eyes and pick the smartphone up to see it was a phone call from his former business partner Tomoe Tsurugi, the mother of Kagami Agreste.

“Good evening Mrs. Tsurugi. I apologize for the interruption from yesterday”

“ _It’s alright,”_

“I had to check out if that noise had been caused by someone else or by Adrien or Kagami. They have overnight last night in my mansion”

“ _She’s still together with your son?”_

“Uh yes,” Gabriel responded. “Did she tell you something else?”

“ _No, she hasn’t,” Tomoe answered. “I knew she went out with him and I haven’t seen her for two years”_

“Well, then you probably don’t know that your daughter married into the Agreste family,” _  
“_ _I beg your pardon?”_

“Yes, I was caught by surprise too. He didn’t even say a word to me, not even, that he was dating her”

“ _Your son is outta his mind._ _Why does he do those things without consulting anyone?”_

“He acted out of love Mrs. Tsurugi. I do admit, I would have like to have heard something about it too, but he's around, what was his age again? 24….25?”

“ _Do you think, that him interrupting her wedding to talk to her about his feelings towards he is a well-mannered act?”_

“Was she supposed to marry someone else?”

_“Yes she was and your son thought he could just interrupt the wedding confessing her, that marrying that man was wrong and that she should follow her instinct instead of what we had organized her”_

“Okay, I wasn’t aware of that” Gabriel confessed. “What are you thinking about it?”

_“I want my daughter to stay away from your son. He’s no good for her”_

“I don’t think she or even my son would do that, even if we’re both were against it”

_“You don’t have to think, you have to DO it!”_

“Dear lord…...” Gabriel mumbled unpleased with the question of the woman. “When I see them again, I’ll talk with them about it”  
 _“You better be convincing”_

“I give my best” Gabriel stated while rolling his eyes, then the woman turned the call off and Gabriel threw his smartphone at the table. “Millions of women and he had to go with a Tsurugi,” Gabriel told himself not impressed by the task ordered by his former business partner.

Adrien sat at the reception of a doctor’s office working in front of the computer and on the other side of the reception stood a tall, raven-haired man waiting for Adrien to speak to him.

“Next Friday on the 24th we’ve got three appointments free. 11:10, 14:50 and 16:10” Adrien announced to the patient. “Dr. Norgay will check the healing process of your arm and when necessary fix a few things”

“14:50 would be perfect” The man answered earning a nod from the blonde, which took from his desk an appointment paper and wrote down the chosen date, then handed it out at the man.

“There you go. Thanks for your visit”

“Thank you. Have a nice day” The man wished walking away while Adrien waved at the man.

“See you next time,” Adrien said, then went back to his excel file on the computer to continue writing on it. On his desk, he had his smartphone leaned against the wall and noticed it lighting the display on to see a new message. Adrien unlocked the smartphone to reveal the messages to see both were from his wife, then he opened them to read them.

“ _I’m waiting at the bus station for you._ _XXX, Kagami,”_

Adrien typed down on his smartphone a message to his wife, then checked the message before he hit the send button.

“Only one patient needs to know the next appointment, then I’ll be free for the lunch break. See you later my dragon empress,” Adrien watched his message get delivered and appear on his chat box with a smirk emoji, followed by two ticks appear over the message. 

Adrien placed his smartphone down to continue on his document, then watched his smartphone vibrate and he noticed the message on the screen, which was answered by his wife.

“ _You silly_ ca _t”_ Kagami responded with a laughing cat emoji, making Adrien smile enamored with the comment and he knocked down on the keys of the keyboard afterward the last patient of the morning routine came out a black-haired woman accompanied by a short woman with blonde hair.

“Hand this out to Mr. Agreste and he will give you the meds and your next appointment. Have a nice day”

Adrien opened the agenda on his computer and took the appointment sheet waiting for the man to approach him and he got up to take the notes from the doctor.

“Alright, so…..one box of vitamin droplets and one box of tablets for sore throat” Adrien read, then got walked to the storeroom next to the reception entering into there and looked around the number of boxes for the medicaments he needs for the patient. Adrien encountered the first one and moved to another shelf looking down at the names noticed in front of the shelf and he took out the second last box from it and before he left he checked on a list, that was attached to the door and took a pen, that also hang there to note down the name of the medicament, that needed to be ordered. Adrien brought the medicine to his desk, then opened another program and copied the information of the patient into a sticker on the screen, then he pressed the print icon to let out a sticker from a small printer-like device, that lied next to the tower of his computer and he removed the two stickers that came out and pasted them on the boxes.

“So Mr. Mérante, the droplets you have to take every day after every main meal. Lunch, Breakfast and Dinner. The lozenges you take four to five times a day. Best after eating,” Adrien explained handing the medicine out to the man. “Also drinking a lot helps too. Isn’t quite a great feeling you get with the sore throat when you swallow it, but it’s still good”

“Thank you Mr. Agreste” The man answered watching Adrien look down for a free date for the man.

“Is Friday good? Or Monday, Tuesday…..?”

“Tuesday would be perfect” Mr. Mérante answered. “Morning if possible”

“Hmm…..I can only suggest you 10:30. How does that sound?”

“Good” The man answered earning a nod from Adrien, which noticed down for the man the date and handed the paper out at the man. “Thank you very much,”

“You’re welcome and get well soon”

“Thank you, have a nice day”

“Same to you. Bye” Adrien told the man watching him leave, then he pressed the control+S button to save his data afterward he locked his computer screen by using the control button and the L key. “See you later, pal” Adrien grabbed his smartphone, then took down his coat and walked around the reception to the exit and searched on his smartphone for Kagami’s number to phone her. “I’m leaving right now. Have you already decided on, what to eat?”

_“Not yet. We could decide it later together. Our lunch break takes 90 minutes, right?”_

“Yes, good idea. I’ll be there in 10 minutes”

_“Great see ya”_

“Bye Kagami” Adrien finished the call, then put his smartphone back in his pant’s pockets and moved further to a zebra crossing to get to the other side of the road.

In the afternoon after work, Adrien and Kagami sat together out in the garden of the Agreste's mansion looking at Emilie Agrests walk around the garden with a strange woman showing her everything around the corner of the backyard. Adrien looked away at Kagami seeing her observing his mother, then he began to talk with her.

"It's really different now without Nathalie around," Adrien confessed. "She was a bit cold and strict about my education but she was like family to me. Like a second mom"

"I believe it would have been much harder for you if had lost her along with your mother. That would be the worst"

"Oh yes, it would" Adrien agreed. "Thank God this wasn't the case"

"It's really hard to imagine what you had to pass through your entire childhood to not know about your mother’s whereabouts and all,"

"Yeah but it's over now. That's what matters most"

"It does"

Gabriel appeared at the exit of the back of the mansion, then stepped on the grass of the garden, then approached the young couple seeing the blonde look up at him.

"Hey father," Adrien greeted.

"Good I've caught you two here. There's a problem and I need to talk to you two about it"

"What happened?" Adrien asked curious then his father went down on the ground to look at the pair.

"Today Mrs. Tsurugi called me and she found out, that you two had gotten married the other week....she told me she wasn't informed about it and felt annoyed that none of you said anything towards her?"

"I know Mr. Agreste" Kagami responded.

"And according to her, you interrupted her wedding to convince her to leave him for you?"

"Father, Kagami was forced to marry someone she didn’t love. I just wanted her to figure out, that following that idea of her mother was ridiculous and it would ruin her life. Kagami just came with me, because she was in love with me and she couldn't stay by her mom as she disobeyed her" Adrien explained. "Even if she wouldn’t have loved me the same way I did it wouldn’t matter cause I know she would do a huge mistake if she kept following her mother’s arrangements instead of just following her own path,"

"Adrien is saying the truth, Mr. Agreste. I stood with him, because he was my best friend and I loved him. Your son is one of the only man I have ever loved so much. I couldn’t bear losing him again"

"But why haven't you told that your mother? The fashion designer asked.

"My mother doesn't care that much about who I want to have in my life and who not. The only thing that mattered to her was to unite our family with the ones of the Miyamotos. If she didn't she wouldn't have denied Adrien in the first place"

"Father listen to me. I love Kagami over everything in the world. Please you know how hard it is to lose someone you loved that much?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes away to see his wife talking with the new candidate of the job as the family’s assistant, then he sighed and nodded.

"Alright....to be honest. I should really look that you have a happy life with someone, even though her somewhat rivalry with you due to what happened in the past,"

"I'm not sure if it works, but could you try to tell her that you have never seen us so happy and that it would be a mistake to separate us?"

"I will see what I can do Miss Tsurugi.....erm I mean Mrs. Agreste," Gabriel answered watching Adrien grin at Kagami at the mention of his last name on Kagami’s, then Adrien placed his arm around Kagami’s to lean his forehead on hers.

"You two will stay for dinner, right?" Gabriel asked watching Kagami nod at Adrien, then Adrien returned her answer to the older man.

"We would love to" Adrien responded smiling then Gabriel patted his son on the shoulder walking back to the manor.

"I wonder how my mother found out about us?" Kagami pondered making Adrien shrug his shoulders.

"Facestargram pictures? Adrien answered opening his account to see over 10'000 likes on a post with several images of his and Kagami’s honeymoon, then Adrien clicked one of the pictures, where he stood inside the water with his green swimming pants holding Kagami from under her deck while she had her legs wrapped around him sharing a passionate kiss with him.

"What do the comments say?" Kagami asked then Adrien opened the comment section to see them.

"My favorite bro Nino commented on almost every picture so far I know. Here he commented the following; _Wow, that picture should be in the mensuel magazine!_ Then the second one is from Rose Lavillant. “ _You two are like Ying and Yang, besides you're both the Yin_ "  
"Okay, I think Rose should research that a little" Kagami chuckled as she read that comment. "Is that Chloe?"  
"Oh yes.... _Oh Adrikins I always thought we two would end up together but to be honest, I wouldn't deserve to have such a caring and gentle boyfriend-husband as Kagami does. I wish you two the best"_ Adrien read out loud, then widened his eyes at the next comment which was from Kim. _“Are you two hands strong enough to carry your girl or do you have down there extra help?"_  
"Kim really is weird sometimes" Kagami commented, then Adrien swiped to the next image of the two running together on the treadmill starting challenging each other while there was a third person with two smartphones counting the miles they ran on the hill.  
 _"Ah doing that together against you two is real entertainment, right Ondine, Kimchienle?"_ Adrien read it out loud, earning a nod from Kagami. Adrien swiped to the next picture of them, where the two lied on a beach mattress inside an open Barack with the sight to the ocean both holding up their smoothies at the photographer.

“ _You two are too cute” Kagami read a comment, that was posted by Mireille Caquet._ “Aww Nathaniel thinks we’re the cutest couple he knows”

“He ain’t wrong,”

“You were a model before, so of course you stereotypically handsome”

“Not only me. You’re also very gorgeous, mostly your face. I don’t know, but those freckles on your cheek just make me melt of kawai-ness” Adrien confessed making Kagami laugh at his comment.

“Kawai-ness? Are you serious?”

“I couldn’t come up with a better sentence right now,” Adrien responded then he continued to show his wife their images and up in the bureau of Gabriel he stood in front of the window observing the two together, then he watched Kagami gently kissing him on his son’s cheek, making Gabriel sink his head down, knowing his son was happy around her afterward he frowned and took out his smartphone from his pocket to call Mrs. Tsurugi.

“ _Good evening Mr. Agreste. I hope you’re calling for a good motive”_

“I’ve talked with my son and your daughter about it. There’s no chance they would leave each other. They’re very firmly in love with each other. I can’t do anything about this”

“ _You have to do that Gabriel. I don’t want my daughter to be around with this man,”_

“Adrien was raised to be an educated young man. His behavior towards other people always is friendly and decent. And women….he treats them equally and with respect. A true gentleman and you know him well too. The only thing he did that back in Japan, was because he believed it was the wrong thing Kagami was doing. He mainly helped her to avoid ruining her life by marrying someone she wasn’t in love with,”

“ _He shouldn’t have accompanied her during her trip to Japan, if it wasn’t for that this would have never happened”_

“What trip are you talking about?”

“ _The one the two got lost in Russia and had to move along together to reach Japan”_

“Oh, the one with the bus issue?” Gabriel mentioned. “Adrien just followed his heart to help her get home. Unlike us he actually did something”

“ _Are you telling me, I didn’t care about my daughter’s well-being?" Tomoe asked in an offended tone._

“If you would really, really care about her, you wouldn’t mind having her here with my son, wouldn’t you?”

“ _I’ve got enough of your senses, Gabriel. I really wonder, what I have seen in you before,”_

“Been thinking the same, to be honest,” Gabriel replied back hearing the woman growl annoyed.

“ _I still don’t want to see my daughter with your son in one roof. If you can’t separate them this way you’ll have to find another way. Otherwise, I’ll tell your wife everything about, what you did to get her back. How does this motivational call sound to you?”_

Gabriel gasped at Tomoe blackmailing him with his lies he told Emilie about what happened in the past, then growled.

“You wouldn’t do that”

“ _If I were you I would quickly find out a way to get them away from each other. The time is ticking”_

“Don’t worry, I’ll find a way to deal with it” Gabriel said, then Tomoe turned the call off, making Gabriel angry, which threw his smartphone across the room causing it to break the display. “Damn it!” Gabriel shouted fumed about the conversation, then at the door appeared Emilie, which looked worried at her husband.

“Is everything okay, Gabriel?” The wife asked, then Gabriel looked in shock back at his wife.

“What…..did you hear?”

“I just heard you say something with you’ll find a way to deal with it” Emilie responded. “Did something happen at the work?”

“Oh no…...it’s just….one of my workers ruined something I had planned and I was just informed about it and it didn’t really sound good”

“Oh no”

“But everything is fine. I will check it out tomorrow” Gabriel stated. “First I need to cool down a little,”  
“You should reduce your workload a little, you’re very stressed lately”

“I will think about it” Gabriel answered. “I would be nice to spend more days with you or our son after all those years”

“Indeed” Emilie answered pecking the man on the cheek. “Come I’ll invite you for tea,”

“I think I’ll rather take a cool coffee”  
“I don’t mind” Emilie answered leaving the bureau along with her husband.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter turns sexual at one point. (Also kinda inspired by Gravity maxx’s fanart of AdrienxRyuko)
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CC0-C_8lRXK/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link

****Chapter** ** ****7** **

On Friday Gabriel stood inside the dining room watching their apprentice preparing the table for dinner. Emilie entered into the hall, then looked at the apprentice putting the table and widened her eyes enjoying the way she had put the tables together.

“Oh Maria, I love your color taste” Emilie complimented.

“I’m glad you like it Mrs. Agreste” The apprentice answered.

“I’m not a big fan of the blue color, but she’s indeed very talented with colors” Gabriel answered. “Where are Adrien and Kagami?”

“I think they went upstairs,” Emilie answered. “Adrien announced he wanted to make sure his cousin would have it good in his room,”

“Alright”

“I just saw in the kitchen our chef is preparing a Yorkshire pudding as the desert. It’s my sister and Felix’s favorite,”

“A good way to make them feel home”

“Indeed” Emilie agreed, then someone rang on the doorbell making the blonde woman smile, which moved towards the new assistant. “I’ll be going, you can continue here” Emilie announced walking to the exit and opened the door to encounter her twin sister right at the entrance, which after she saw Emilie ran into her arms to embrace her.

“Oh my goodness Emilie! You’re really here, I can’t believe it after all those years”

“I’m happy to see you again, little sister, “Emilie cajoled greeting the woman with a regular cheek kiss as it’s usually done between relatives. From behind Amelie came out a tall man, that looked just like Adrien Agreste, but he was dressed more formal with a longsleeved black shirt and blue pants. The man’s hairstyle was also different, he had it fully combed back, while Adrien’s hairstyle was mainly brushed to the right side.

“Good afternoon aunt Emilie, remember me?” The man asked, making Emilie wide her eyes as she recognized the young boy she know from the past.

“Oh Felix, you’re the spitting image of Adrien!” Emilie noticed surprised at recognizing her nephew. “You grew up a lot,”

“Indeed. Times passes very fast” Felix mentioned. “At least it felt like that for me”

“I’m sorry about what happened to your dad dear” Emilie apologized placing her hand on the man’s shoulder.

“Thank you”

“Where are Gabriel and your son Adrien?” Amelie asked. “I haven’t seen them in a while, mostly Adrien”

“Gabriel is there in the dining and my son is up there with his wife” Emilie answered.

“Oh wow, Felix did you see?” Amelie asked curiously. “Adrien got married. Isn’t that great?”

“Yeah, that’s great mother. I’m at the moment not interested in a partner right now” Felix responded a little uninterested at Adrien’s personal life.

“He’s sometimes a little closed towards new people in his life. His last crush rejected him”

“Oh don’t worry, you’ll find the right woman for you one day,” Emilie assured patting the nephew on the shoulder.

“Is Adrien still living here under the same roof?” Amelie asked making her twin sister shake her head.

“He’s been living with his wife in a commune together. I think for about three years” Emilie answered. “They haven’t started to look for a new place yet”

“Why don’t you take them into your house?” Amelie asked. “It’s big enough for them and for their future children”

“The idea is really wonderful sister, but I’m not sure if they would agree. They want to have more privacy as they are allowed to have in a commune”

“You have it here too. I mean sure you and Gabriel are still around, but it’s still good”

“I know, but it’s also a good thing, so they can both be more independent together”

“That’s good too” Amelie agreed.

Gabriel came out from the dining room along with the apprentice, then Gabriel greeted Amelie and her son.

“Welcome back to Paris. Great you could make it here” Gabriel announced.

“You know the Startrain is one of the safest transportation for rides since the SSA” Amelie admitted.

“What’s the SSA?” The sister asked curious about the shortcut.

“Super Sonic Aircraft. It’s the new faster aircraft produced between Great Britain, France and Germany” Amelie explained. “It got it’s first flight almost two years after your disappearance”

“Oh okay”

“About that, we really need to talk about that” Gabriel added to the conversation of the twins. “Adrien already knows it, but I want every one of you to know it”

“Yes and before we could have a tea or a coffee together?” Emilie suggested. “Does it sound good?”

“Sure” Amelie answered. “Don’t forget to call down your son and his wife down” Amelie added. “By the way, is she now an Agreste or….”

“Yes, she is” Gabriel answered.

“And I believe she adores it” Emilie added with a chuckle. “I will call them down”

“Sure go ahead” Amelie responded watching her sister walk the stairs up.

  
  


Meanwhile, in Adrien’s room, he sat along with Kagami on the couch watching the weather forecast and were talking together.

“Is it just me or did this week pass very fast?” Adrien asked.

“It felt the same for me” Kagami confessed. “It was a strange week for me. I felt like I couldn't work well at the work”

“I know, I felt the same way” Adrien agreed. “Mr. Norgay told me it’s normal in the first few days after the holiday to get back into the routine,”

“Yeah I guess so”

“It will get better next week, don’t worry,”

“I know” Kagami answered giving him a peck on her husband’s cheek. “When will the Graham de Vanily’s arrive?”

“My mother said around 6 pm” Adrien responded. “There are still 15 minutes in front of us for them to arrive”

“Alright”

“Should we go down to my mother or shall we stay here, until they arrive?” Adrien asked making Kagami shrug her shoulders.

“Have you got another suggestion for us?”

“We could stay here too and watch TV?” The blonde suggested. “Well after the intro there will be a 5-minute break, so we’re only able to watch the first ten minutes of the show”

“Yes”

“Do you want to play foosball?” Adrien asked making Kagami shake her head.

“I’m more into movements” Kagami answered earning a nod from the husband.

“We could dance together at the dance arcade?” The blonde suggested. “Or I’ve got somewhere in my closet my fencing outfit and my sabers,” Adrien told the woman. “We could have a fencing match together? What do you think?” He asked earning a smug smile of the blue-haired woman.

“That would be great, but you know…...we’re both alone here.” Kagami pointed out slowly placing her hands on Adrien’s chest as he was looking at her during their chat. “We could take this opportunity and have a fencing match right here” Kagami teased placing her right hand under his chin looking up at his emerald green eyes.

“That’s the plan” Adrien answered watching Kagami grabbing Adrien’s jacket by the lapels to pull it off him. “Oh, you’re not talking about that?” Adrien asked as he misunderstood her offer making Kagami chuckle.

“I said it on purpose, cause I know you would get confused”

“I would really love to do that, but you know my mom and dad are here and I’m afraid they say something if they caught us”

“It won’t be that long. Otherwise, we can just make out, if you want?” Kagami suggested making Adrien nod, then Kagami sat over Adrien’s lap, thereafter she placed her arms around Adrien’s holding them behind his head to kiss him on the lips, beginning to smooch normally. Adrien shove his hands under her skirt, then opened his eyes to notice Kagami wasn’t wearing her dark stockings as she usually did and disconnected from Kagami, which gazed at him neutrally wondering, why he stopped.

“Weren’t you wearing your stockings before or did you take them off?” Adrien asked.

“I took them off before we got here” Kagami responded. “I thought you noticed it,”

“Sorry, I just shrieked as I felt your skin on my hand” Adrien pointed out, then he found an idea, that could interest Kagami and himself. “Hey now since you’re wearing the skirt. I think I have an idea how we both can still can do it” Adrien mentioned earning Kagami’s attention. “We can do it while sitting. You just need to pull down your panties a little and I need to open my pants. The rest is normal, just it all happens covered, and in case someone appears no one will know, what we were doing, cause they saw we were _just sitting here together sharing a lovely kiss,”_ Adrien described earning a nod from the blue-haired woman.

“Not a bad idea” Kagami admitted earning an amused grin from the blonde. Kagami got up to adjust herself down there as Adrien pulled down his zipper to present his male genital and rolled his eyes up at Kagami, which got back onto his arms to make out with him. Adrien’s lap got fully covered by Kagami’s skirt, as she was down on her knees in front of him smooching with fierce, making Adrien mumble under her lips in pleasure. Kagami stopped after a minute, then lied her forehead on his gazing deeply into his eyes with a smirk, giving him the sign for their next step and Adrien held his left hand under her skirt to help her, followed by the woman insert her hand under it too to help him find the entrance to her reproductive organ, then she skids down on it and she was met by Adrien’s lips on hers, then he leaned his back closer to the couch while he smooched with her. Kagami had let go of Adrien’s lip after a quarter of a minute, then placed her hands around his neck, beginning to bounce slowly on Adrien, watching him look at her movements, which were barely notable after that he looked up at her seeing her smirk at him, then he held his hands under her skirt to hold her on her buttocks.

“I think if someone saw us like this from a little distance they wouldn't realize, what we’re doing. It could just be me sitting here while you were sitting on me like that like other couples do” Adrien mentioned following Kagami’s face with his eyes.

“I believe so” Kagami responded making Adrien smile shortly, then he kept his eyes on the woman, which noticed he seemed to have a question. “Have you got something in your mind at the moment?”

“Well…..you know no one’s here at the moment….you could speed it up a little?” Adrien suggested making Kagami smile, showing him, that she agreed on it and he mirrored her facial expression, then felt his cock inside her slide up and down more rapid due to Kagami’s movements over him.

“How do you like it?” Kagami asked earning a nod from the blonde. “I can do better if you want to?” Kagami asked with a wink, therefore Adrien kissed her on the neck, making her giggle, then she gazed into his eyes again seeing the desire he had to please her on that place afterward she shared a passionate kiss with her husband, which he enjoyed.

Adrien broke away from her lips exhaling out air as he looked at Kagami, copying him due to the missing air they got from the kiss.

“Give me more” Adrien ordered. “I want it harder”

Kagami smiled enamored at his command, then continued to bounce on his well-hung penis faster watching Adrien lean his head down over the back of the couch releasing a groan as he felt he began to squirt.

“I’m cumming” Adrien groaned while Kagami pounded stronger with her pelvis, then opened her eyes in shock being pulled out of her focus on the act.

“Oh no, your couch!” Kagami gasped, then Adrien shook his head making Kagami tilt her head. “Or not?”

“It doesn’t matter now. Let’s continue” Adrien asked watching Kagami continue to hump him while grabbing with her hands his shoulder tightly continuing her job, gaining velocity with every move she took watching him lie there against the lean of the couch enjoying their sex. Kagami began to moan from her fast thrusts, holding tighter on Adrien to keep pounding onto him moving her head up moaning with lust, making Adrien smile at listening to her voice.

  
  


“Adrien? Kagami? Are you in there?” A voice asked making Kagami open her eyes up in shock as she recognized the voice of her mother-in-law and covered Adrien’s mouth, which looked at her with wide-open eyes.

“Mham” Adrien mumbled, then they heard steps on the parquet of the room, then Adrien gazed in shock at Kagami, which then embraced him and as the blonde woman was in sight, Kagami looked up at the mother-in-law.

“Oh hey Emilie” Kagami greeted.

“I wanted to see if you two were here” Emilie explained. “The Graham de Vanily’s have arrived. I came to call you two down to meet them”

“Oh…..cool” Adrien answered looking upside down at his mother as he had his head over the sofa. “We will come down”

“Amelie and Felix will also be happy to see you, Adrien. Also you too Kagami. They’re glad to know you’re with Adrien”

“That sounds great” Kagami added.

“Come on you two, let’s go down,” Emilie asked moving back to the exit.

“I’ll go in a minute or two. I have to go to the bathroom” Kagami answered looking at Adrien, which nodded and looked at his mother.

“I’ll wait until she’s done and we go together”

“Alright, see you then,” Emilie said leaving the two back closing the door behind them. Adrien grabbed the remote control of his TV to open the guide to check the time to see it was 6.48 pm.

“They’re a little early” Adrien mentioned. “Well I wasn’t now expecting to be interrupted, to be honest”

“Same” Kagami confessed.

“Do you think she got, what we were doing or not?” Adrien asked. “She didn’t look at us”

Kagami shrugged her shoulders before she could answer the question of the blonde.

“She didn’t seem to have noticed anything. If she did I find it strange, that she didn’t ask nor say anything”

“Too bad the fun ended soon,” Adrien mentioned disappointed, then Kagami caressed him on his face.

“Don’t worry, we can have it another time again” Kagami promised making Adrien smile and pecked him on the lips. “Come on, we have to get ready to meet the others” Kagami stated earning a nod from her husband.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The Agreste’s and the Graham de Vanily’s sat together around the dinner table listening to Emilie and Gabriel’s story about what happened in the past few years as no one knew, what happened to her.

“I’m so happy you’re here with us big sister” Stated Amelie holding her hand diagonally over the table to her sister’s, making her smile softly. “It was horrifying to not know, where you were all this time,”

“It was Aunt Amelie” Adrien agreed earning a nod from his aunt, which rolled her eyes at Kagami, which listened to the blondes talking with each other. Amelie glanced at Kagami, then gave her a kind smile to win her confidence.

“Kagami. I’d like to know a little about you. Tell me a little bit about yourself” Amelie asked making Kagami shrug her shoulders.

“What exactly would you like to know?” Kagami asked watching the woman copy the exact same move, Kagami had done before.

“There’s a lot I could ask you to be honest, but what about…….you tell me how you met Adrien?”

“That was about ten years ago,” Kagami began. “I had to compete with Adrien to convince Armand D’Argencourt I had the skill to be worthy of a place at his academy. Due to a friend’s mistake, she wasn’t able to recognize we had a tie at the end of the match and I believed I had disappointed my mother and got akumatized in the end,”

“I know what you mean” Amelie confessed. “I and Felix had the same faith one day,” Amelie said looking at her son, which nodded.

“I barely remember, what I did during that time”  
“In the end, Adrien came back to offer me a second match and I accepted it. From that day on, we got along very well and we became very good friends”

“Aww, and it turned into love at some point?”

“I don’t remember when it happened” Kagami mentioned.

“I know I began to feel something for her when after we sneaked out from the wedding dance in London we were sitting on the outside together looking at the stars. We had gotten really close together and I began to see her in a different light,” Adrien added adding a small potato into his mouth. “My life got worse as I heard Kagami’s family was moving back to Japan and I didn’t manage to tell her I loved her except on the very last second, where she already was on the train”

“Aww” Amelie gushed at his story making Felix roll his eyes annoyed at his mother’s interest in the story.

“How did you two get together again after she left France according to you?” Felix asked a little bewildered as he wasn’t getting the story.

“Three years ago my friends Nino and Nathaniel convinced me to go behind Kagami to Japan and I’ve met her along with Nino on the same flight as us, then I and Kagami lost the connecting flight and had to travel all over Russia by train to get to Japan and…..during that time we re-fall back in love again,” Adrien answered.

“I had first agreed to marry a man my parents arranged me and even he agreed it was wrong for me to do this step with him and suggested me to leave him and get to Adrien as I would most likely be happier with him”

“And are you happy with him?” Amelie asked earning a nod from the Japanese woman.

“I’ve never been happier in my life as I have been the past few months” Kagami responded. “I’ve got nothing to complain about it,”  
“I know her pretty good and we’re always open to each other when something is bothering us” Adrien added earning a nod from Kagami.

“Adrien’s really sweet when he’s worried about me and almost does anything to make me feel greater again when I’m down” Stated Adrien’s wife gazing over the table at her husband which smiled at her comment.

“I hope you have all enjoyed your meal and have space for a dessert” Gabriel suggested earning a nod from the guests, then Emilie got up and walked towards the kitchen.

“I’m going to see if Maria’s alright” Emilie mentioned leaving the guests back.

“If nobody minds I need to go to the restroom” Felix mentioned earning a nod from his mother, then got up.

Gabriel watched his nephew move along the dining room to the outside, then he got up from his chair to follow Felix’s direction,

“Where is father going?” Adrien asked making Kagami shrug her shoulders.

“Are you two planning something for your future?” Amelie asked looking at the couple, which sat next to each other across her.

“We’re looking for a house or an apartment to live together” Adrien answered. “We’re currently living together in the commune I moved in a few years ago,”

“The life in a commune doesn’t really give you a lot of privacy doesn’t it?” Amelie asked earning a nod from the two.

“There are times everyone’s out of the house somewhere when we’re back. We already took advantage of it in some cases for us” Kagami added.

“That’s a good thing” Amelie mentioned picking up the almost empty water jar to use it, afterward Adrien took it and got up from the chair.

“I will fill it up” Adrien mentioned earning a smile from his aunt.

“Sure” Amelie responded and Adrien walked into the kitchen, where his mother was watching the cook garnish the deserts for the guests. Adrien stopped in front of the fridge and held his jar on the open space at the door and pressed a blue-colored handle to fill the jar with cold water.

“Is anything needed out there besides water, darling?” Emilie asked making Adrien shrug his shoulders.

“Uh not that I know” Adrien responded. “Hey, why’s Felix staying here for the rest of the year?”

“What are you talking about?” Emilie asked. “You mean in Paris?”  
“Yeah” Adrien answered.

“He came here to look for a job” Emilie answered. “If he’s not lucky he might go back”

“Okay,”

“You and Kagami could help him out a little if you want to. Until he’s able to sustain himself, he’ll be here with us”  
“Okay” Adrien answered. “Have you per coincidence heard of a house or apartment, which is to be sold?”

“No” Emilie responded. “But if I see something I send you the link,”

“Thanks” Adrien answered watching his mother place her arm around him for a hug, then pecked him on his cheek.

“I can’t believe you’re all grown up now” Emilie mentioned. “Wouldn’t you like to stay here at our house for a few months?”

“I can’t” Adrien responded. “You know I’m living with Kagami now,”

“She can stay with us too silly. Don’t worry,” Emilie assured. “The house is big enough for all of us and you two will have more privacy as you’ve got at the commune,”

“I don’t know, I have to talk with her about it,” Adrien said walking towards the exit along with his mother.

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll give you as much privacy as I can” Emilie promised. “And sorry for having interrupted your love act from before”

“It’s o…...wait a minute…..you know, what we were doing?” Adrien asked surprised at his mother’s comment. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I could hear you two as I got closer to the door of your bedroom. I didn’t say anything, cause I didn’t want to embarrass you two,”

“Oh….” Adrien answered blushing a little embarrassed. “I’m sorry about doing that,”

“Don’t worry about it. You two were in your room, you two can do there everything together, what you want” Emilie assured. “Maybe you just need a do not disturb sign to warn others to not enter or anything”

“Yeah maybe” Adrien answered with a chuckle and the two sat back on their table.

At the stairs on the hall, Gabriel stood there and saw his nephew Felix come down, then he stopped as he came across his uncle.

“Can I speak to you, Felix?” Gabriel asked earning a nod from the blonde. “What kind of job are you looking for at the moment?”

“Something in an office. I’ve got a course to it” Felix answered. “I don’t think modeling is my thing”

“If you don’t mind, you could work at the atelier for the sports brand at the end of the 19th arrondissement” Gabriel noted. “It’s the only one at the moment, where we’re looking for a bureau member”

“I would like to try it out”

“I know and before that, I’d like to ask you for a favor in return of me giving you the candidature to that job”

“Okay, what do you need uncle Gabriel?”

“I’ve got a problem with my former business partner Tomoe Tsurugi. She’s Kagami’s mother, you know your cousin’s wife,”

“Yes go on”  
“She’s angry, that Adrien proposed and married Kagami without consulting her first and she wants to see both separated from each other,”

“And you’re asking me to split the two up?”

“Yes like you and Adrien are very alike. You could somehow disguise yourself as Adrien when he’s not around to somehow make a bad impression of him to her until she gets sick of you”

“Sounds interesting, but I believe this can take a little longer. She does know him very well and I believe this needs to take a little time to make it work out,”

“How does a check of 12.500 Euros sound to you, if I include it to your offer?”

“20.000 Euros,”

“14.000 Euros”

“18.000 Euros!

“15.500 Euros and this is my last offer” Gabriel warned making Felix chuckle.

“Okay, I will do that” Felix answered. “I will inform you about my first steps”

“That’s good” Gabriel answered, then accompanied his nephew down to the dining room to meet their family on the dinner table, which were talking with each other while waiting for the men to join them for the desert.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Adrien sat together with Nino in the bedroom from their commune looking at an article on Nino’s laptop which was written by Nino’s girlfriend Alya Césaire.

“How was dinner with your family yesterday?” Nino asked. ”Anything special,”

“It was normal” Adrien responded. “Aunt Amelie really was excited to see my mother again as it was to be expected,”

“I believe that. And about you? Was she happy to see you too?”

“Yeah” The blonde responded. “She mostly was excited to know I was now married to Kagami and they seem to get along pretty well,”

“What about your cousin?” Nino asked. “How are you two getting along after those years?”

“I believe we’re good” Adrien answered. “We didn’t talk much, to be honest.

“Okay” Nino answered, then noticed an ad on the side with a free 3-room apartment for sale. “Have you encounter someplace for you and Kagami yet?”

“Not yet. We’re on it” Responded Adrien. “My mom yesterday offered me, that we could live there for a while if we were interested. She even assured me, she would give me as much privacy as I can get here”

“And you said no, right?” Nino asked making Adrien shake his head.

“Just that I would think about it with Kagami. Sure we’ve got a lot of space there, but we really want to have time just for us, you know,”

“I understand you. Mostly now that you two are married you two really need your time,”

“Yes,” Adrien responded.

“Are you free this evening or have you got something planned?” Nino questioned his friend, which nodded.

“I….well I haven’t asked yet, but I planned to ask Kagami out for dinner and overnight at the Grand Paris hotel” Adrien answered. “I could on Sunday evening”  
“Oh, I have a dinner with Alya and her family” Nino mentioned.

“Well, then we have to see it during the week or at the next weekend,”

“Better keep it for the weekend, I’m not really fond of going out right after work while being tired or half-tired of it”  
“Yeah, I think I have to give you right there” The Morrocan agreed. “Hey what about a duel basketball match out on the park?”

“It’s been a while we’ve done that. I might be a little rusty, but I’d love to do one matches or two”

“You’ve done sport this week during our Wii challenge last week with us. You didn’t look rusty to me”

“Yeah but it’s not the same” Adrien added.

“Don’t worry, you won’t break a leg before your date night” Nino promised earning a nod from his friend, afterward Nino pressed on his laptop on the option to shut the laptop down, then got up along with the blonde and left together Nino’s bedroom.

  
  


  
  


Kagami stood at the welcome desk of the fitness center in front of the computer along with her commune mate Kim Chien Le, which held on his hand his smartphone with his best friend Max Kanté, which assisted the two on an issue with the computer.

“ _Now run the words down by using the number 2 key on the right side of your keyboard and press actualize”_

“It still doesn’t work Max. It’s frozen” Kim stated while pressing the button on the keyboard.

“Shouldn’t you first click on num lk before you press the other key?” Kagami asked the two men.

“I have pressed it before. That’s why the lamp here is on. I could try it again, but it’s not going to work” Kim answered pressing the numbers lock button, then pressed on the number 2 key, but the computer didn’t react and Kim pressed on the lock button again to repeat the task, which was told by Max, but it still didn’t work out.

“ _Okay, you two. I’ll be going there. Around ten minutes or fifteen, I will be there”_

“Thanks Max, sorry for interrupting you at the work” Kim apologized turning the smartphone off and put it back inside his joggers.

“Hey Kim, it’s okay now, you can go back home. You’ve got closing time right now, my shift is until 5 pm” Kagami enunciated making Kim nod.

“Yes thank you. Keep patience, it will work again” Kim said moving along the gym to the next room, where the wardrobes are.

Kagami grabbed her smartphone to open her Facestargram account to see a picture of Chloé lying at the beach posing for the camera and under the picture, Kagami noticed it had over 8000 likes. Kagami pressed on like, then scrolled down the site to stop on a post of Alya Césaire, which showed a video of Adrien and Nino together playing basketball against a brunette man and another blonde man, which was skinnier than the three men on the field.

“Yo dude how could you lose the ball that easy?” Nino asked watching Adrien ran behind the brunette man while being followed by the blonde counterpart of the opponent.

Kagami hovered with her thumb over the like button to blend in a bar with different reactions and she pressed the heart button to give Alya a heart reaction, then opened the comment section to type down a comment.

“Gotta love my silly husband” Kagami send the comment, then went back to continue surfing on the social network, and above her display appeared a message coming from her husband. Kagami smiled, then opened the message to see, he sent a greeting and his side of the chat had down on the screen a notice informing Kagami, that he was texting her. The next message of Adrien came and Kagami opened it to read it.

“ _I made a reservation for us two at the Grand Paris hotel for dinner. Are you interested?”_

Kagami shook her head amorously at the invite and began to type down her message to the husband.

“Wow, I feel like you can read my mind. I really need to distract myself from today” Kagami send back to Adrien her response. A minute later she received another message from Adrien, which she read.

“ _Are you okay? Shall I call you?”_

Kagami pressed the voice message recorder to send her husband a voice message. “It just issues with the computer, I could barely work with it for the last two hours. Therefore why I’m a little tense,”

“ _Oh_ do _n’t worry. I will help y_ o _u get it away”_ Adrien answered with a wink emoji, afterward Kagami responded back with an air kiss emoji.

Kagami placed her smartphone down on the table to look at the blocked computer seeing her reflection on the black screen with a medium font size showing the options of the continuity of its reboot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah short, Blame the writer's block I had for the major part of the day -_-


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Kagami are getting intimate once again ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Chapter 10**

In the evening sat Adrien and Kagami together on a table at the restaurant of the Grand Paris hotel waiting for their main dish and in the meanwhile, the two talked with each other. Adrien wore dark blue trousers and a well-ironed onyx-colored shirt with a bow tie matching his eyes, while Kagami wore a skirt down to her knees and a blouse with her sleeves down to her elbows but an open cut around her shoulders to show her bare skin.

“Max took about 20 minutes to make the computer work again. The documents I was working on, didn’t get lost luckily. Even if it did, I believe I wouldn’t need to type down a lot as I’m used to using the key short-cuts to save the documents every once in a while,” Told Kagami her husband, which sat vice versa of her listening to her day.

“I do that too. It saves you time on those cases,”

“It really does” Kagami agreed. “How was your day with Nino?”

“Good” The blonde replied. “Nino showed me a few articles for the newspaper Alya had been working on, afterward we went out to play basketball….I’ve seen you made a comment on the video.”

“Yes, I did” Kagami mentioned. “You were not that bad. You’re just out of practice”  
“With a weekly practice I could improve until I got as good as I was before or even better” Adrien explained. “I’m already good at fencing, other sports are about to come to the list,”

“You’re a good athlete. You don’t need to have hard training to become good at them,”

“I know, but I still love to give my all on it. You’ve witnessed this a lot at fencing, didn’t you?” Adrien asked with a wink earning a nod from the blue-haired woman.

“Yes I did and not only there” Kagami pointed out shoving her hand on the table to the middle, which Adrien noticed with a smile and he placed his hand on top of hers.

“Hey, I’ve got something for you up there,” Adrien mentioned earning Kagami’s attention, which gazed curiously at her husband. “But it’s a surprise and you can only see it after dinner”

“Oh, you’re making me curious. I wonder, what it is”

“You will have to wait,” Adrien said. “It’s always the best to wait until the end and to keep it a secret, right?”

“There I have to agree with you” Kagami responded watching Adrien pick up her hand to kiss it, making Kagami smirk at his deed. Therefore toward their table walked by a waiter of the restaurant carrying two plates and handed them out to the couple and Kagami smiled at Adrien as she saw, what their order was.

“Oh Spring rolls. I haven’t eaten them since our last rendezvous, where we went with Nino and Alya,”

“I thought it would be nice to have it again” Adrien answered giving the waiter a smile as he wished the two to enjoy their meal.

“Good choice then. They were really delicious.”

“Yup” Adrien agreed then picked up the water glass next to him and chuckled. “Eh shall we order a bottle of champagne or a wine?”

“No it’s fine, I want to remember the rest of the night”

“I agree with you” The blonde responded holding up his water glass to his wife. “Cheers” Kagami took up her glass to poke it on Adrien’s, then both drank from it before they started to eat their dinner.

  
  


  
  


Up at the corridors of the hotel, Adrien walked along with Kagami laughing together as they were chatting about the evening.

“That really was fun. I wasn’t expecting to see a karaoke night here”

“Neither was I” Adrien pointed out. “Really, next time we need to participate in it,”

“Yeah, we should. We’re probably not going to be as good as the others, but we have fun, that’s what matters”

“Totally” Adrien answered then the two were passing by the hotel room 214, then Adrien shoved his arm on Kagami’s stopping along with her and he looked at her. “Do you trust me?”

“Yeah” Kagami answered, then Adrien removed his bow tie and covered Kagami’s eyes with it and placed his hands around Kagami’s waist and guided her forward on the corridor. “So that’s why you took a tie with?”

“Maybe?” Adrien replied guiding his wife carefully on the corridor passing by a few hotel rooms reading the numbers at the door. “Okay, keep your eyes closed” Adrien warned making Kagami chuckle while Adrien took out his badge to unlock the door on the keymatic lock installed under the handle. “What’s so funny?”

“Why should I open my eyes, if I got my eyes covered with your tie?”

“Good question” Adrien answered pushing the door back, then he grabbed Kagami gently by her hands and before he got into the room, he removed his shoes by pulling them down by the back with the front of the shoe, then went down on his right knee to remove the flat shoes of her and he guided her into the room, then he noticed Kagami wrinkling her eyebrows as she stepped with her bare feet over the entrance of the room, which had red and pink petals spread all over the ground.

“Just a few more steps, just one little pace...good!” Adrien moved behind Kagami, then untied her eyes letting the tie fall down making Kagami wide her eyes surprised at seeing the trail of petals lead to the couple bed which had over the bed sheet fewer petals, which spelled a sentence in the Japanese language and under it was a small box with a heart-shaped form made with the flower petals.

“Oh my gosh Adrien, did you do all this for me?” Kagami asked earning a nod from the blonde.

“I hope I spelled _I love you Kagami_ right. I used the translator app,”

“It’s correct” Kagami responded watching Adrien sat down on the bed picking up the small box he had on the heart and held it out at her. Mrs. Agreste sat down next to her husband taking the box, therefore she rolled her eyes up at him seeing him smile at her, waiting for her to see the inside of the box. “You didn’t have to do that, Adrien”

“I know” The husband responded. “But I wanted to give you that. I feel like you would like to have one of those”

“Wonder what it is” Kagami opened the box to see on top of the black foam a platinum-colored necklace with two fencing foils forming a cross over the letter A and the K with its leg connected with the A’s head. Kagami smiled recognizing the initials on the jewelry and gazed at Adrien, which could just tell by his wife’s face, that she liked his present.

“And? What do you say?”

“It’s really sweet Adrien” Kagami responded. “Love how you got our name’s initials on the necklace,”

“Oh I actually had thought on it as Kagami Agreste, but our names work too”

“Well, I like that idea too. People will always know that my heart already belongs to someone” Kagami mentioned leaning her forehead on Adrien’s, afterward the blonde helped Kagami to put the necklace around the neck and held his hand under the necklace gazing at the platinum material with a kind smile.

“What would you like to do?” The blonde man asked. “The night is still young and we’re off tomorrow”

“I thought you already had something in mind,” Kagami noticed placing her hand on his leg.

“Yes, but I thought you would love to do something else like I don’t know, watch a movie?” Adrien suggested while Kagami placed her fingers on his shirt carefully unbutton the shirt of the blonde down to the end to uncover him revealing his flat and well-built chest he had thanks to his sporting activities in the past. Kagami shove her hands along his neck moving up her face at Adrien’s locking up her lips on his going on for a kiss, followed by her crossing her arms around his head. After the short first making out session, Adrien removed his shirt, while he watched Kagami undo the buttons of her blouse, then stripped it off her so Adrien saw on her top only the bra with an open half moon-like shape beside her brassiere, that covered her intimate space of the breast. Adrien approached the woman to kiss her, then he grabbed her by her rump helping her up on his lap continuing the deed, after that she lied on her back with Adrien lying over her. Adrien placed his arms beside her as he carried on the make-out session with his wife who throughout the act moved her hands down at his pants trying to open up the main button of it without any success due to the imprecise guidance of her. Adrien removed his lips away from Kagami to catch a breath, while she did the same but as she was on it she took the opportunity to use both her hands to open Adrien’s pants without any more issue as she could see, how she was doing it.

“I may need a little help on how to take down your skirt. I have no clue, where the zipper is”

Kagami sniggered at his request, making Adrien furrow his eyebrows bewildered at her reaction. “What?”

“Sorry, it just sounded hilarious the way you said it” Kagami answered, then someone knocked on the door and the two looked at the corridor of the room. “Who is it?”

“I don’t know” Adrien responded getting up from the bed and held his trousers on the side while walking towards the entrance, then slowly opened the door up and looked through the gap of the door.

“Good evening sir, is everything alright, or do you have a special wish related to the bedding, the bathroom, room service anything else?”

“Everything is fine for now Mister. I…..was about to go for a shower” Adrien lied earning a nod from the bellhop.

“Alright if you need something, there’s the phone next to the bed with all the numbers listed on it. If you need anything just call,”

“Sure thank you. For now, I want to take my shower and relax” Adrien explained earning a nod from the man.

“Sure. Also in the bedroom at the door should be a red sign to warn others, that you don’t want to be disturbed. You just have to add it here on the outside and everyone will leave you alone unless there’s an emergency like a fire, but this isn’t supposed to happen, but still, I’d like to inform about it,”

“Thank you, sir,” Adrien said taking from the inside of the room the red card and placed it on the door handle. “Have a great evening sir” Adrien wished earning a nod from the bellboy, which left while Adrien closed the door behind him. Adrien walked back into the bedroom, then stopped to see his wife now fully naked sitting there waiting for him.

“What are you waiting for?” Kagami asked with a smirk, then Adrien walked at the commode, which was leaned against the wall vice versa to their bed and Adrien pressed the button of the radio and pressed the CD play option, then looked back at his wife.

“Before you got here I’ve borrowed this CD at the library of the hotel and I’ve found here our song,”

“What have you got in your mind, tiger?” Kagami asked flirty making Adrien wide his eyes at her comment.

“Oh, a new nickname? Why?” Adrien asked his wife teasingly.

“I can always change my mind. But I don’t see why I should. You’re a pure predator”

“Me-rowh,” Adrien hissed jokingly pressing on the square button waiting for it to play, then he looked at the display seeing he had stopped the CD, afterward he pressed the play button which started the CD from the first song playing a song.

“Oh, you touch my tralala…..”

“Wait, that’s not the song” Adrien stated pressing on the jump button, then the music player was silent for a moment and Adrien pressed the fast forward button to move the song to the middle of it and Adrien pressed the play button wondering, what he had done.

“Baby, baby, baby, oh…...”

“Who is that?” Adrien jumped to the next song fast-forwarded it again.

“Dame tu cosita uh, uh. Dame tu cosita, uh!”

“What the actual…..?” Adrien moved forward to the next song making the button get stuck by accident watching it jump forwards more songs

“I’m in love, I’m in love, I’m in love….”

“Ugh for real?” Adrien began to hammer on the head of the music system, managing to free the jump forwards button and the device played a sax-themed instrumental making Adrien wide his eyes in surprise. “Oh I know this here”

“Sounds kind of romantic. I got to admit” Kagami admitted watching Adrien removing his boxers, then went down on his knees at the mattress to embrace the woman for a kiss making her smile under his lips and grab him by his head, afterward she lied down on her bed while Adrien passionately smooched with his wife which caressed him on his head. The woman moved her lips down at the husband’s neck beginning to spread little pecks on there making the blonde grin goofy at the sense on his sensitive skin. Kagami switched back to Adrien’s face to meet his lips again leaning closer to him during their make out, therefore moments later Adrien leaned his forehead on Kagami’s chin to move her head and initiated a kissing attack on her neck all over turning Kagami on, which enjoyed the feeling she got from him. Adrien slowly changed the topic beginning to bite on his wife’s neck gently, making her gasp at his deed but allowed him to do so. During the act, he moved his arms down away from the side of the woman’s body and placed his right hand over one of Kagami’s boobs caressing it smoothly and Kagami moved her head down as Adrien stopped and looked down at her breasts as he caressed one of her rounded intimate parts.

“Does it hurt, if I squeeze it?” Adrien asked making Kagami shrug her shoulders.

“Why don’t you try it?” Kagami suggested watching Adrien carefully pressed his hand around Kagami’s breast and repeatedly opened his hand as he toyed around with it, observing Kagami angelic at his soft touch afterward he opened his mouth placing it over her nipple beginning to suck on it turning Kagami on, which sighed with a lustful voice adoring the sentiment of his lips. Adrien moved his head to gaze romantically into the almond eyes of his partner seeing the pupils focused on him indicating him her desire on more physical contact, Adrien glanced down at his genitals, giving Kagami a smirk awaiting for her approval of moving forwards with the step Adrien has been eagerly waiting for the entire Saturday. Kagami nodded opening her legs at the blonde, which grinned and before he inserted his aroused member into her core he widened his eyes and moved back on the bed down at her legs and looked up at the woman, which first was bewildered at his move, but nodded as she knew Adrien was going to do something different before the two would get naughty. Adrien stretched out his tongue making the wife gasp as she felt it contact her clit. He pressed it through her making her shudder at his touch, then held her hands over his head pulling his face deeper to her womanhood feeling his tongue inside her, making her moan, afterward Adrien removed his head back followed by his hand, which he used to clean his mouth as she had ejected at his face her juice.

“Ready?” Adrien whispered looking at his wife, which nodded devotedly waiting for him, then Adrien got on between his wife’s legs prepared to insert his dick into her making her move her head back perceiving how her walls extended due to Adrien’s penetration.

After that, he placed his open hands on the mattress and gazed at his wife, which nodded with a beaming smile and Adrien began to thrust onto Kagami by the virtue of his hips making her gasp at the rough start. Adrien watched Kagami grab the duvet tight from his firm thrusts making her moan in gratification rejoicing Adrien, which penetrated deeper into the vulva hearing Kagami release exhilarating noises turning Adrien wild, which watched Kagami with a committed facial expression seeing her with eyes closed moaning about him. Adrien felt eager at seeing his wife in ecstasy and moved his hips quicker than before hearing her moan getting louder making Adrien smile and stick his tongue out, which more resembled a dog’s than a cat’s behavior moving along with his better-getting paces. Besides listening to the bewitching noises Kagami made during the sex, Adrien enjoyed hearing the first time ever the squeaking of the slat under the mattress of the bed, which made him chuckle at how strange it felt to him.

After several minutes, Adrien slowed down, then leaned his face on Kagami’s breathing heavily in front of her, which smiled at sensing his breath of lime, from the desert they had have at the restaurant almost two hours ago. Adrien pecked Kagami on her lips, therefore he pressed his lips on her for a longer kiss and he moved his hand over Kagami’s arm following it down to her hand shoving his fingers between hers closing his hand to hold it while he necked with the Japanese descendant woman. Adrien took his head back, furrowing his eyebrows up signaling the girl for another round and he sat up on the bed, while he helped her up by pushing her up from behind her back and he lied down on his back and watched Kagami place her hands on the pecks under his chest before she was about to start Adrien had an idea and placed his hand on her leg signaling her to stop.

“Hey, I’ve got a suggestion. What do you think about the reverse cowgirl?” Adrien asked making Kagami shrug her shoulders.

“Isn’t that what I’m going to do?”

“It’s almost the same, just you’re not facing me, you’re facing the other side,” Adrien explained earning a nod from the woman, which turned around and was assisted by Adrien to introduce his moist penis into her, now the only thing she saw now was his legs while Adrien saw the woman from behind.

“Now you just have to do the usual thing. The difference is just we’re not facing each other” The blonde told the spouse, which nodded and placed her hands on his thighs beginning to bounce on Adrien, which held her on the waist watching her slip on his greasy genital in vertical moves making Adrien grin cheekily.

After mere minutes Kagami mumbled under her breath watching herself moving only observing Adrien’s legs lie there, one of them Adrien moved out of joy, then she looked behind at Adrien, which looked up at Kagami seeing she didn’t seem to enjoy that position he had suggested.

“Do you prefer the other way?” The Frenchman questioned seeing the woman nod, then Kagami moved around to face her husband, which smiled amused to see her and held the woman by her waist so that she could slide down to pounce on him. Adrien groaned once his wife placed her hands on his sixpack to ride him, seeing him smirk from having joy of her on top of him, gently moving her hips on his slippery member. Adrien nodded agitated watching her on top of him getting wilder causing him to moan louder sensing how deep he was inside. Kagami gasped as they were close to the climax provoking the blonde to groan with excitement while Kagami moaned from her strong momentum which were getting louder as she experienced the next orgasm which delighted her husband making her happy which continued doing her job with pleasure bouncing on his moist penis promptly.

“Oh yes” Adrien moaned puckering his eyebrows dropping his arms down grabbing the bed sheets letting the equestrian Mrs. Agreste continue her performance and he rolled his eyes away from seeing her dark-bluish covered vagina slide up and down on his member and gazed at her body watching her arms flatly on his belly and her breast bounce making the man smile dreamy at that sight of seeing his wife delighted by the love act between him and her.

After a couple of minutes, Kagami stopped and dropped her head down on Adrien’s chest inhaling and exhaling out exhausted of her large consumed energy she used for their intercourse. Kagami smiled enamored from feeling Adrien’s chest filling up with oxygen before letting it out.

“Wow, Adrien…...this was….magnificent….,” Complimented the blue-haired woman followed by Adrien caressing her on the back gently.

“You did a splendid job too. This is the first time I really enjoyed getting dominated by you in a feral way,” Adrien retrieved back with a small smile. “You really should often show your wild side. I loved it,”

“I’m glad you liked it. I was feeling the same about it,”

“For our next time, just remember to show your Ryuko-side and it will be just as perfect as it was now. Maybe it gets better,”

Kagami smiled at his compliment and pecked him on his lips, then lied her head under his chin making him close his eyes and smile proud from having made love together. “I may need a little improvement. I can’t reach you as deep as you can when you’re on top of me,”

“I could next time start on top of you and afterward you take the lead?” Kagami suggested. “It worked well back in our flight, remember?”

“Yeah, that’s true” Adrien agreed making Kagami nod, then Adrien passed his hands along the curves of her body, making her smile softly as she observed Mr. Agreste. “You’re so wonderful, Kagami. You’re too good for me. How is it, that I could get married to you? I can’t believe, that this all is real,”

“It is real Adri,” Kagami answered nudging him on his nose with hers. “We fit each other so well. It would have been a shame if we both would not be together,”

“Indeed,” Adrien agreed. “The more days I’ve been with you, I’ve begun to believe even more we’re meant to be with each other. That it took me long to realize it, is….,”

“I know Adri, it doesn’t matter,” Kagami stated placing her index finger on his lips. “It’s all in the past, we have now to focus on our future together,”

“Exactly” Adrien agreed making Kagami smile and lie her head back on his pecks. “It’s pretty hot in here. I saw next week it would be over 30 degrees out there,”

“Yes,” Kagami answered. “This means more showers for us”

“Yeah” Adrien answered. “And later we need to take one too. I’m as wet as a dog….Besides.....Well in more ways than one,” Adrien corrected making Kagami chuckle.

“You’re not the only one” The woman pointed out.

“Hey I don’t know about the bathroom here in this room, but I think it has a whirlpool-like bathtub. Shall we both use it together?” Adrien suggested earning a nod from his wife.

“If we don’t we can just use the shower together or the bathtub,” Kagami added earning a nod from Adrien. “Okay, wait a second,” Kagami asked disconnecting herself off Adrien’s dick, which stood tall and smeary from the cum produced by the two adults.

“See? Very robust” Adrien pointed out proud at his boner, making Kagami shake her head.

“Give it a break, it may need to get to work again at some point” Kagami teased the husband, which smirked and got up of the bed along with his wife and walked at the bathroom, then Kagami ran beside her husband to get first into the bathroom afterward Adrien laughed and followed Kagami into the wet cell then she closed the door behind them on the same moment as Adrien opened the water tap of the bathtub.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next morning after the sunlight had shined into the bedroom of the couple Adrien had been spooning behind Kagami embracing her gently sleeping peacefully with his head on her back. Kagami had been sleeping with a soft smile plastered on her face still delighted about what happened in the bedroom between them the last 10 hours ago. On the night table next to Kagami lied the smartphones of the two, then one of them vibrated lighting up the display with two messages, which all were from Felix according to the notice. Kagami opened her eyes to notice the light of Adrien’s smartphone still turned on, then she stretched her arm out to check that the messages was from Adrien’s cousin and placed it back on the table, afterward she turned around to shove herself into the arms of her husband sighing lovely as she placed her face on his warm chest closing her eyes, followed by the blonde slowly move his hand up behind her back to caress her. Adrien pecked the woman gently on her forehead, then observed her dig her face deeper into him not wanting to get up.  
"You're still tired as I see?" Adrien whispered watching the woman open her eyes and yawn, making Adrien smile enamored of how adorable he found it when Kagami yawned.  
"Your smartphone got a message from Felix" Kagami yawned earning a nod from Adrien which moved his arm over Kagami and she took his smartphone to hand it out to him so he could check the message of Felix.  
"Hmm why does he want to know, where I am?" Adrien asked looking at his wife which shrugged her shoulders.  
"Maybe he wants something?" Adrien typed down a message, then sends it back to Felix and placed it on his side of the night table, and gazed back at his wife, which was staring holes in the air. "Did you sleep well?"  
"I did" She affirmed making Adrien nod. "What about you?"  
"It was purr-fect" The blonde responded. "I felt very relieved, "  
"Very well, "  
"Our night followed by a nice warm bath.....chefs kiss!"  
"I believe you....hey look, it's almost 9:30. We still have time to get down for breakfast, let's get up?"

“We only take about 7 minutes until we’re ready. We still got a half hour, until closing time of the breakfast,” Adrien pointed out shoving his hand under her bed cover to wrap his arm around her to pull her closer to him, so he would let her lean bra on his chest followed by touching her forehead with his. “Are you interested in a five-minutes ride on the…... Agreste express?” Adrien asked with a wink making Kagami laugh at his dirty reference.

“For real, did you just call it like that?”

“Sort of” Adrien answered shrugging his shoulders. “What do you say?”

“If you don’t mind it, could we keep that for later at night. My body is a little tensed from having slept this long. I'll be more active then”

“Good, so if you like you can be on top like promised” Adrien suggested earning a nod from the woman.

“Sure” Kagami pecked the husband on the lips, then he retrieved the kiss and moved away to sit up on the bed followed by the woman sit up on her side and stretch her arms up.

“After our breakfast, I will call Felix to ask him, what’s up,”

“Doesn’t he want to hang out with you, maybe?” Kagami mentioned picking up her clothes from the ground. “You two haven’t seen each other for years,”

“Yes or help on finding a job,”

“I don’t know what type of job he’s looking for, but the plasterer store vice versa to the gym I’m working in is looking for recruits. If he’s interested he can send his applications there”

“We’ll see about that, thank you,” The blonde responded putting on his trousers getting ready to leave the room.

In the afternoon Adrien sat in his old bedroom in his parent’s mansion together with Felix, which sat in front of his computer typing down on his application with Adrien sitting next to him watching on his smartphone on a list with free jobs to help Felix orientate himself.

“How old is your application again?” Felix asked. “You’ve got single written here,”

“I had the luck to stay at the clinic I made my job formation before. Later in the month, I’ve had off I encountered Kagami and well….you know the rest of the story,”

“Yeah, I do. By the way, where is she?” Felix asked.

“She passes by later. She went to the theater to see Myléne and the others act,”

“Okay….who’s that girl again?”  
“The one who married Ivan Bruel, the tall drummer from Kitty Section” Adrien responded.

“Oh alright,” Felix responded. “Hey, I’ve done with the second application. If you don’t mind to check it, so I can send it out later”

“I’ll do it without any problem” Adrien answered pushing the document from the middle screen to the left screen, so he could have a look at it,”

“Have you planned in going somewhere tonight, cousin?” Felix asked making Adrien shrug his shoulders. 

“Just home for now” Adrien answered clicking on a word, which was highlighted by the spellchecker informing him he had to add a hyphen between two words. “Do you want to hang out or something?”

“It would be cool” Felix answered. “We could get to know each other better….well from this age I mean”

“Yes. What about going out for a few drinks?” Adrien suggested. “I can’t promise to have one with alcohol as I have to work tomorrow, but anything else is possible,”

“Okay I’m good with it”

“Super” Adrien responded finishing to read Felix’s application, then he pressed the control button along with the S button to save the document, afterward he pressed the control key again along with the P to send the letter to the printer under his table. “There’s only black ink in it, you will have to print the rest at my father’s printer in the office,”  
“Okay do that I will get them” Felix ordered making Adrien nod, which searched on the settings for the printer in Gabriel’s atelier and Felix left. A minute later he appeared in front of the door of Gabriel’s atelier, then got into the room and shrieked as he had caught Gabriel about to leave the room.

“I just came to take the printed sheets Adrien sent down here” Felix responded earning a nod from Gabriel, which closed the door for the two and watched Felix walk to the desk, where the printer printing out the A4 sheets.

“Have you already find out a way to do your job in how to split my son away from that woman?” Gabriel asked watching Felix shake his head.

“No, but tonight we’re going out for a drink,” Felix told the adult. “I know, what I could do. I arrange him a drink with an amount of alcohol and I make sure, that he drinks it, until he’s all soused and when he’s in that state I look at the club for any girls or women and give them money to take pictures with him and post it on the internet, where he looks like he’s having an affair with them all. I could even offer the girls more money to make it look worse like I don’t know, making him look like he’s having sex with them or anything,”

“That idea is ridiculous and insulting towards my image Felix,” Gabriel pointed out.

“How if he doesn’t work in the Gabriel branch anymore?”

“But he’s my son,”

“I know. Why are we even doing this, if you say, that he’s your son and you’re wanting me to ruin his happiness with the Tsurugi heir?”

“It’s very complicated Felix. I feel like I have no other way to deal with this” Gabriel admitted. “Why don’t you do as we discussed in the begin you copying Adrien’s style to pretend to be Adrien and make her life hell?”

“Yes I agreed on that…..or I could with the help of someone take pictures of myself dressed as Adrien having an affair with someone. Then those pictures land on the internet…...or if this still ruins the Gabriel image for you, someone sends Kagami those pictures. The only thing we will have to watch is, that Kagami buys the betrayal,”

“A mastermind’s idea!” Gabriel answered about Felix’s suggestion, which made him smile.

“It’s all in the veins of the Graham de Vanily’s,”

“I guess so” Felix replied. “Before we go, I need to know, where the next pharmacy is. I need to make sure Adrien’s gone long enough until we make the plan work”

“Which one are you going to do now?” Gabriel asked.

“First I will have the need to analyze him around the others at the bar before I pick a plan. Depending on the situation I may change something”

“Good now get back to Adrien, before he begins to get suspicious,”

“Don’t worry, I got this” Felix answered confidently and walked up the stairs, then Gabriel observed the young man walk up the stairs. Gabriel got a little worried about the plan, then thought on the phone call he had last time with Tomoe.

“ _I still don’t want to see my daughter with your son in one roof. If you can’t separate them this way you’ll have to find another way. Otherwise, I’ll tell your wife everything about, what you did to get her back. How does this motivational call sound to you?”_

“What did I do to deserve this?” Gabriel asked himself, then he noticed in front of him a pair of familiar feet, then he widened his eyes and looked up to see his wife Emilie standing there in front of him a little worried.

“Is everything alright, honey?” The woman asked making Gabriel nod.

“Yes, I just felt like I have a low blood pressure and needed to sit down,” Gabriel answered.

“Maybe you should sit down again, come I’ll help you back to the dinning room and I’ll wait there with you” Emilie offered.

“Thank you, Emilie” Gabriel answered letting the woman help him cross the entrance hall to the dinning room, so he could get better from what happened. At least, what Emilie Agreste is believing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short note: I may take a short break to this fanfic and begin working on my AbominablexMiraculous crossover. Just in case you’re wondering, why I would be working there instead of here. For now the story is going well, but in case I get stuck and I’m able to write somewhere, then I’m on the crossover. Otherwise I’m here or just stuck :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

At the commune, Kagami sat on the couch with Adrien lying on her lap both watching their roommates play bowling on the Nintendo. Alix Kubdel, which stood in front of the screen walking backward looked at the group, which consisted of Kim, Marc, Alya and Ivan.

“You want to see how the Kubdel’s strike?” Alix asked moving her remote controller forwards aiming the ball inside the TV screen at the ground, which rolled at the pins and took them all down and a bar appeared announcing, that Alix had made a strike.

“ _Great game!”_

“Adrien, aren’t you sure you want to join us?” Max asked. “You still got 5 minutes until your cousin arrives,”

“It’s okay Max. Thanks for your offer”

“A little advice for your night at the bar” Kim mentioned taking the controller of Alix’s hand. “Drink a beer. Don’t be a pussy and drink milk or something, that’s not alcohol,”

“No I gotta work tomorrow,” Adrien answered. “Next weekend,”

“You can just drink a little. It doesn’t make you drunk just like that quickly” Kagami mentioned earning a nod from Kim.

“Yeah you’re not as week as Nathaniel when it comes to alcohol”

“Hey!” Nathaniel hissed, which stood between Alix and Rose.

“Yeah, I’m not. I’ll see about that later,”

“Yeah, and if he gets drunk or acts stupid, I’m there to save his ass” Nino added giving Adrien a thumb up. “Just like you did to me as I mistook someone’s girlfriend for the McBurger King’s mascot’s wife,”

“Oh, good times” Kim mentioned with a smile recalling an image on his head of an angry boyfriend wanting to punch Nino in the face, while Adrien and Kim tried to protect Nino and Ivan calmed the man down.

“When did that happen?” Kagami asked looking curiously at her boyfriend.

“When you were at the ladies’ night in Juleka’s mother’s houseboat,”

“Oh okay”

Someone rang on the doorbell, then Adrien sat up on the couch looking at Kagami and the friends.

“He’s here” Adrien mentioned.

“Okay dude, anyone else interested?” Nino asked watching all shake their heads. “What about you Kim?”

“Hey, I’ve promised to help my team out” Kim answered. “Next time for sure”

“Okay, see you later babe,” Nino said giving the journalist a peck on her cheek, then left them back and Adrien got down to Kagami.

“We will be back around 10 pm, I promise,” Adrien said making Kagami shake her head.

“You don’t need to be back that early. Take the time you need,”

“Okay, but…..” Adrien said, then leaned his head next to Kagami’s ear to whisper into it. “I had promised you tonight to let you take the lead”

“We can keep it for the Monday morning,” Kagami responded with a wink. “To have a great start of the week,”

Adrien chuckled and pressed his lips on hers, then followed Nino leaving the other friends behind.

“Why could I hear him whispering, but every time my mom talks to me normally I don’t understand it?" Marc asked making the others shrug their shoulders.

At the exit, Felix stood there waiting for the two friends and welcomed the two in front of the silver-colored Sedan of the Agreste family.

“Gabriel offered to drive us to the bar as he’s afterward going to meet someone,” Felix told shaking Nino’s hand, which got a little bewildered at what Felix told them.

“On this time?” Nino asked earning a nod from the blonde cousin.

“Yes I think it’s an old friend of him, I didn’t ask him that” Felix added convincing Nino, then the three entered into the back of the car to encounter Gabriel on the driver seat.

“Hey father” Adrien greeted the older man which smiled at seeing the younger adults behind him.

“I hope you don’t mind if I bring you to the bar. I have to meet someone and it’s a few minutes away from there” Gabriel explained earning a nod from Adrien.

“Sure no problem, father” The Frenchman responded putting the seatbelt on along with the other two young adults.

“Good. Keep your seatbelts on. I’m about to drive off” Gabriel mentioned shifting to the drive option and moved forward with the car leaving the house where the commune of Adrien’s friends was.

At the commune Kagami watched the group play against each other, then Alya sat down next to Kagami to join her at the observation.

“How are you two doing so far?” Alya asked. “I’ve noticed you two were gone last night?”

“We’re great” Kagami answered. “Adrien had invited me out for dinner and he gave me this afterward” Kagami explained showing the woman her new necklace with the letters K and A on it.

“Wow, that’s really pretty,” Alya complimented earning a nod from the blue-haired woman. “He sure must have picked it as he knows you love fencing”

“I think he ordered it to get made like this. He didn’t really tell me, where”

"Nice"

“Yes, still it was a lovable thing he did for me,” Kagami confessed making Alya smile, then shrieked as Ivan jumped up in the air yelling.

“Take that, Kubdel!”

“Woah, what a strike, Ivan!” Alya complimented watching the repetition of the strike on the flat-screen TV.

“We’re only a few turns away from the end. Aren’t you sure, you want to play along?” Alix asked. “You can take Nino’s controller and play with Alya in the same team?”

“Well I can join along now” Kagami answered getting up from the couch, then Alya handed her out the controller of Nino and they all watched Nathaniel use his game controller to throw the ball, hitting seven out of ten pins.

“Woohoo” The redhead chanted after scoring points for his team.

Adrien, Felix and Nino had arrived at the bar, where they had combined in visiting together. Nino approached the bar, where a few people around their age sat watching the baristas mix drinks for the guests and gazed at a raven-haired man, which spread the made cocktails to a trio of teenage man, which smiled at the barista, that made them.

“Yo dude, show us your skills and make us three of your best shots,” Nino ordered earning a nod from the barista.

“Is that the model-friend you talked to me about it in the past?” The barista asked picking up his mixing cups to use them to make the drinks.

“Yeah, this is my best pal Adrien. The well-refined dressed man over there is his cousin Felix” Nino introduced seeing Felix lift his hand up to greet the man neutrally.

“You two are like twins, Adrien” The barista mentioned. “Or am I seeing double?”

“My mother and his mother are twins. We both earned the looks from our mother’s side” Adrien explained earning a nod from the man.

“With that look, you two are sure going to find a nice girl tonight” The man mentioned with a wink making Adrien chuckle.

“Thanks, but I already have someone in my life” Adrien answered smiling. “And I’m happy about it,”

“That’s fantastic, what about your cousin?”

“Not really” Felix answered. “My last crush rejected me,”

“Oh get to hear that a lot. But hey there are many attractive young girls around your age, a major part of them are single. If you’re lucky one of them will like you” The baristas assured the British-descendant man.

“Maybe” Felix responded. “I got time,”

“Yeah don’t worry the right girl will come along your way or maybe you already know her like I and Adrien do” Nino explained winking at his best friend which nodded.

“I’m really happy she stood back with me, because of love” Mentioned Adrien leaning his back on the counter. “It’s hard to explain in words how it feels. You just know it, when you are going through it,”

“Yes dude. You two have passed through a lot the first months after your mother-in-law’s behavior at Kagami’s first wedding. But you and Kagami knew what you two wanted,”

“Yes and thanks for everything you did back there. Without you, I wouldn’t have found out Kagami would have been stuck for the rest of her life in a household of somebody she didn’t ever love nor would she eventually find happiness,”

“I just wanted you to feel better again and you finally were good, when she confessed you, she had fallen in love with you all over again,”

“You’re so lucky cousin” Felix pointed out. “I wish I have had that luck too,”

“Just be positive Felix. You’re 25. There are people out there, that find their love with 30 or even older,” Adrien comforted the blonde, which nodded.

“I have time. At the moment I don’t have more plans for the future, than finding a job with a better income,”

“I’m working as a DJ at this bar here. Alya is finishing her journalism education and had her exams two weeks ago. She’s now waiting for the results of her exams,” Nino explained.

“You’re probably thinking about a family, cousin?” Felix asked Adrien, which shrugged his shoulders.

“We’re taking one step at a time. We have been only married for like two weeks,” Adrien explained earning a nod from the blonde.

“He wants to enjoy the private moments he has with his wife” Nino whispered into Felix’s ear, followed by a laugh making Adrien shake his head at Nino’s comment. “What? I’m stating true facts”

“I know” Adrien answered, then he looked up at the music boxes as another song began to play, which he recognized. “Hey, that sounds like that song Luka sang the other day at Lila’s birthday party,”

“It is, but this one is the original one, which is sung in Italian”

“Sounds cool thought”

“Well, it’s the original one after all” Nino answered ironic making Adrien chuckle.

“You know there are songs out there that are even better, than the original ones?” Adrien questioned earning a nod from the Moroccan man.

“Are you two going to dance?” Felix asked watching Nino shrug his shoulders.

“For some reason, we’ve got here” Nino answered. “But we can also sit here and talk. I don’t mind,”

“I’ll go to the dancefloor” Adrien mentioned walking at the dance floor to the others, then Nino looked at Felix.

“The drinks are taking a little while. I may as well join him” Felix declared walking to his cousin, joining him and the others dancing. Nino crossed his arms and leaned his back towards the counter watching the two cousins dance to the song.

Several songs later the trio stood around the table drinking while chatting about the evening.

“She called you a liar because you told her you were married?” Nino asked curiously his best friend.

“Yeah. I even showed her my wedding ring and she said it was fake!” Adrien complained showing Nino his wet dress jacket. “She emptied her drink all over my jacket,”  
“Makes me think on that girl, that felt insulted in that ambiguous statements clip as a man jokingly complimented his friend's melons and not her breasts,” Nino pointed out.

“What kind of video?” Felix asked bewildered at Nino’s story.

“That video was made by two influencers, which asked their followers to send funny ideas to do for their videos and one of them was walking around with various objects like a melon, a cucumber of a plush and one of the friend walked secretly behind strange people, while the second influencer came towards their victims for the video mentioning the object in an ambiguous way, waiting for their reaction afterward it's revealed the object and the two influencers keep talking as if nothing happened,” The Morrocan told his best friend’s cousin. “Two girls there speaking in French from Switzerland, but acted like they were Parisian”

“Oh, I’ve seen that a lot in London, to be honest,”

“Some people’s behavior are strange to me” Adrien mentioned. “Should I try to wash it off?”

“Maybe if you use soap, it works?” Felix suggested. “To be honest, I have no idea how to do the laundry”

“I try it out” Adrien mentioned. “Be right back”

“Sure dude” Nino answered watching Adrien head to the toilets, then he looked at the cousin, which watched Adrien go away.

“Do those restrooms more, than one toilet?” Felix asked earning a nod from Nino.

“Yes. Four Urinals and three cabins” Nino answered earning a thumb up from the blonde.

“Thanks. I’ll be right back” Felix announced following his cousin into the bathroom, where he encountered Adrien holding the jacket under the running water tap and Felix walked at the end of the restroom, where there was a closed window and Felix opened the window to put his head out to look at a parking spot with cars.

“Good idea to open the window” Adrien mentioned. “It’s pretty hot inside the room there”

“I didn’t expect there was a window in this restroom, but thank goodness there is” Felix mentioned keeping his head out. “Are you managing to get the stain off your jacket?”

“A little bit” Adrien responded. “In any way, I have to let it get washed by the wash machine”

“Probably” Felix agreed taking from his pants his smartphone, then opened an unnamed phone number and typed down a message. “I opened a window from where I can see the parking spot. Get ready”

“This question is kind of random, but how did you and Nino meet?” Felix added. “You two are kind of different from each other,”

“He sort of offered me on my first school day his friendship as he heard Chloé was the only good friend I had,” Adrien told. “Since then we’ve been inseparable”

“That’s great” Felix confessed putting his hand on the pocket of his pants to take out a small bottle with no seal on it and he walked into the cabin of the toilet to take out a bit of toilet paper. “Is Nino your only best friend or do you have more?”

“Well I see Kagami as my best friend too,” Adrien noticed. “Does that count too?”

“Sure it does” Felix responded opening the bottle to spread over the paper the transparent liquid on it, then approached Adrien slowly while he continued to rib with his hand over the stain.

“I believe it’s getting better,” Adrien pointed out, then Felix dodged the blonde and stood beside him pretending he was going to check out the stain on his jacket.

“It looks better” Felix answered. “Why don’t you continue?”

“I try for one more minute, afterward I leave” Adrien explained. “I came here to have fun with you and Nino, right?”

“Sure cousin” Felix responded and Adrien’s smartphone beeped receiving a message, then Adrien looked down at his smartphone afterward he took it out to see an image of Kagami sharing a hot cup of cocoa with Alya and Myléne.

“It’s from Kagami,”

“At least they’re having a nice evening too” Felix added. “By the way. How is Kagami like? You know as a person to you? What made you like her?”

Adrien sighed enamored with the question and took his smartphone back.

“Well….she’s one of the most strong personalities I have ever come across. She’s really friendly and endearing when you get to know her really well. Kagami was the first person to understand me and like me for the real me, the one I could never be around my father or the fanbase,”

“What was the best thing she has ever done to you?” Felix asked standing behind the blonde holding the paper up preparing to use it while waiting for Adrien to respond to the question.

“That’s a hard question…...I would say….she allowed me to stay in her life and be her husband” Adrien responded thinking about his wife, then Felix took the opportunity as he caught Adrien distracted with his thoughts and covered his mouth with the paper shrieking Adrien which saw what Felix was doing to him and tried to push his arms away, but Felix wrapped his free arm around Adrien tighter to ruin Adrien’s chances to fight him, afterward Felix had left Adrien to fall down followed by hitting his head on the lavatory. Felix gazed down at his unconscious cousin, then he moved him aside to see him with the eyes closed, then picked up his smartphone to look for Gabriel’s smartphone number and on that time from the outside he heard a familiar noise from a vehicle, then he gazed out of the window to see Gabriel getting out of the car.

“I knocked him out temporarily. This will be enough to at least have him out from here”

“Okay be quick, we can’t be seen here” Gabriel ordered, then Felix tried to pull Adrien up by under his arms, then tried to push him up at the window and Gabriel tried to pull Adrien by his arms.

“Why did you have to use violence?” Gabriel asked surprised as he noticed Adrien was injured over his right eyebrow.

“I used the alcohol as I’ve seen in the movies. I wasn’t expecting he would hit his head on the lavatory!”

“Okay, it doesn’t matter now. Be quick”

“I’m trying!” Felix complained pushing Adrien by his legs out of the window, therefore Gabriel managed to catch Adrien and dropped him in the trunk of the Sedan and closed the door.

Felix jumped out of the window and got into the vehicle, so Gabriel could drive off leaving the building back.

Ten minutes later they parked their car on the side of the road on the parking spot behind an identical vehicle, then Felix quickly left the car along with Gabriel, then Felix looked up at the surroundings, which he didn’t recognize.

“Where are we?”

“Far away from trouble don’t worry. I just stopped her cause I needed to know, what’s next on our list”

“Well, I need to rearrange my hair to look like Adrien, then I need to convince anyone to pretend to have an affair with me and have pictures taken”  
“And you think any woman around the city would just accept your idea?” Gabriel asked a little bewildered at his plan. “You know the chances of a woman doing that is as rare as honesty in the politics?”

“We can always pay them money?”

“I think the smartest idea would be to organize someone like a prostitute, which really does it for money or someone who looks like a regular citizen,”

“What about the ones, that live on the streets?”

“Well, they’re not as hard to convince as others I guess,” Gabriel responded. “Look, here in the near, there’s a bridge, where most of the homeless persons are. We could check it out there”

“It’s worth a try” Felix answered thinking about Gabriel’s suggestion. “Is it far? If not it’s better if we go by foot. You know in case of a police control or anything”

“Good thinking Felix” Gabriel responded, then they ran together along the sidewalk towards the next corner disappearing and after a few minutes a tow truck appeared coming from the direction Felix and Gabriel went and the vehicle exchanged road to stop behind the car of Gabriel. From the truck, two young men got out of the while chatting with each other and the youngest man jumped on the vehicle to release the cords.

“I’m glad I’m working this week only and then I’m gone for good,” The younger man said looking at the two cars, that stood on the parking spot of the road. “Hilarious how identically those two cars are,”

“It’s funny how half of the cars we’ve seen here from the rich guys are German vehicles,” The second man said moving a handle on the back of his tow truck to lift down the platform into a diagonal position.

“They’re very good cars after all. No wonder these rick jocks all got them”

“It’s interesting to know, that this Mr. Raffelberger had the luck to stop right here,”

“Some are lucky, others are unlucky. Heinz had the misfortune to break down in the middle of the highway and nearly was crashed by another car which was around the 180 km,”

“That was big luck,” The young man said attaching the hooks under the back of the car. “Come on, Eren. Let’s get this car up” The young man asked watching his work pal get up on the platform to assist the man on securing the vehicle to get it pulled up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh oh. What happened to Adrien? :O


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Nino stood at the bar chatting with the barista as the major part of the guests were at the dance floor dancing.

“I sat there three hours straight watching that movie and I cried like a baby at the end” The barista stated to the brunette man, which nodded.

“Yeah, those Bollywood movies really know how to touch someone this deep” Nino agreed from hearing the story of his work pal. “Last time Alya and I watched one with a love triangle and I almost cried at the start of it as Roshan’s wife died,”  
“Yes it was a really tragic and well-made scene”

“Yeah” Nino agreed then checked the time on his smartphone and widened his eyes at how much time had passed since Adrien and Felix left for the bathroom. “Dude, it’s been an hour since my friends went to the restrooms. That stain must be really hard to get off,”

“Maybe you need to check on them. Something could have happened to them or they’re feeling bad or anything. I would really go and check it out”

“Yes I’m going to do that” Nino mentioned walking around the crowd to head to the restroom of the men, then entered into it to only see a man standing a little dizzy in front of the urinal peeing almost out of it, making Nino roll his eyes at the drunk state of the guest. “Yo Adrien, Felix are you two alright?” Nino asked hearing no one respond back. “Maybe they in the middle of the crowd” Nino mentioned then walked towards the exit, which got opened and Nino encountered the owner of the bar dressed as a barista and Nino smiled at recognizing the man. “Hey boss, you’re here too”

“Yes, Nino” The man answered. “You’re having fun?”

“Yes, I am. Look you know the blonde Adrien Agreste, the son of Gabriel Agreste?”

“Yes, I do” The boss responded. “You were controlled along with him at the entrance according to Pierre,”

“Indeed. Have you seen Adrien? He went to the toilet along with his cousin and I haven’t seen them ever again”

“Well no, but maybe Pierre saw them leaving” The boss mentioned. “Inside the club, I haven’t seen them in the last ten minutes,”

“Okay, I’m going to ask him,” Nino said speeding across the hall to the exit, where the two securities stood and Nino tapped on the shoulder of a tall, muscular man. “Pierre, did you see Adrien Agreste leaving?”

“No Nino. He hasn’t left yet,”

“That’s strange” Nino mentioned. “How can’t I find him in there?”

“I don’t know”

“There’s something fishy here,” Nino said watching Pierre take out his smartphone and call someone on it.

“Hey, I need you to check where the guest Adrien Agreste has been seen last time,” Pierre asked, then waited for the person on the other side to search for information of the blonde. “At 23:12 he was seen entering into the restroom the last time and until now he hasn’t been seen leaving it,”

“So the only way the two could have left would be the window?” Nino recalled earning a nod from the security. “But why would he do that?”

“I don’t know that”

“Well thank you for the help. I will see, if I can call him” Nino said taking his smartphone out to search Adrien’s phone number, then pressed the call button waiting for him to attend it, but it took long and Nino gave up. “Okay, I will try to call Kagami instead” Nino surfed down his list and pressed on Kagami’s phone number to call her. “Finally someone answers it,”

“ _What’s going on Nino?”_

“Sorry for calling you so late, but I wanted to ask you if Adrien and Felix were by your house?”

“ _No. None of the two are here” Kagami answered. “Why? What happened?”_

“To be honest I don’t know it either. The two left for the restroom and they vanished. The only possibility according to the surveillance as they’re only shown entering the restroom. There was an open window in the restroom with enough space for people to leave if they want to,”

“ _Why would they leave through the window?”_

“I don’t know, that’s what’s worrying me. I have no idea, why they would do that. It doesn’t make sense,”

“ _Do you think something happened to them?”_

“I have no idea, he doesn’t attend my call” Nino explained. “I will check the surroundings out to see if I find something”

“ _Send me your location, I will come with you”_

“Okay, see you later” Nino finished the call, then ran around the building to look for anyone, but only encountered the parking spot behind the building, then ran behind the cars to check out for any signs of the two cousins.

Adrien lied inside the trunk of his father’s car with his eyes closed, then slowly began to wake up from his sleep lifting his head up to hit it on the hard cover of the door.

“Ouch…..” Adrien complained followed by a groan, then he saw he lied inside a dark place, which seemed familiar to him. “What is this?” Adrien slowly lifted his head to avoid hitting it again, then he began to palpate around his head and grab on something and he pulled it down and he recognized it as the warning triangle of a car. Adrien realized he was stuck inside a car, then began to hammer on the door for help.

“Hey! Get me out of here!” Adrien barked hitting harder on the material of the car. “Help me! I’m stuck! Anyone, please!” Adrien begged unhappy about his whereabouts. “Get me out of here! Please!” Adrien complained leaning his head on the ground. “Help!…..”

Back in Paris Nino and Kagami entered back into the commune to catch Kim and Alya awake leaned towards the couch of the living room.

“And?” Kim asked.

“Have you find them?” Alya added watching Nino shake his head.

“We’ve been looking for them for almost two hours with no success. We’ve tried to call him too, but his number cannot be reached,”

“That’s awful” Kim mentioned. “I hope nothing bad happened to them”

“Do Adrien’s parents know about it?” Alya asked. “They could be there”

“I didn’t have their phone number to ask”

“But I can ask” Kagami mentioned taking out her smartphone to look for the phone number of the house of the Agreste’s then pressed on the call button waiting for someone to answer. After almost two minutes Kagami managed to reach someone and spoke. “Good night Mrs. Agreste it’s Kagami here. I’m sorry to interrupt your sleep, but Nino went out with Adrien and Felix. Are they there with you?”

“ _No, only me at the moment. Why?”_

“Nino told me he couldn’t find Adrien and Felix anywhere and I came to help him and we couldn’t find them anywhere and the surveillance camera from the bar they visited with Nino only showed them disappear in the restroom and never get out. I have no idea, what to do” Kagami confessed a little jittery, then Nino placed his hand on her shoulder. “We’ve spent two hours trying to find them, but we couldn’t find them anywhere,”

“ _Where are you, sweetie,”_

“ _At our commune”_

“ _Okay look I will see if Gabriel knows something. He didn’t come back yet from his appointment” Emilie explained. “Pass by later by us and we’ll see, what we can do together,”_

“Yes”

“ _I’m sure they’re out somewhere and will come back. This might just be a misunderstanding,”_

“I’m not sure”

“ _Shhh don’t worry. Everything will be fine, just have faith in it”_

“Thank you” Kagami said then Emilie turned the call down and Kagami sat down on the couch worried about not knowing where her husband is.

“We better sleep here in the living room with her to give her company” Alya suggested sitting down next to Kagami, which had covered her eyes feeling bad about what happened.

“I will send everyone a note to know this” Kim said walking back into his bedroom picking up his smartphone to type down a message.

“I really want to know, where my dude is” Nino mentioned looking at Alya, which felt bad about the situation as the others and tried to comfort Kagami.

Inside the car trunk Adrien lied over his arms annoyed with his imprisonment inside the vehicle for hours listening to a foreign car engine sensing, that the car was being taken by another one as he couldn’t feel the car he was in with its own engine turned on. Adrien heard the vehicle squeak a little as it braked, thereafter it turned off its engine and pushed its handbrake.

“Finally” Adrien wailed, then heard two voices from the outside, which he couldn’t recognize from anywhere. “Hey! Get me out of here!” Adrien shouted. “Help me!”

“Did you hear that?” A male voice asked.

“I think so” The second man answered.

“I’m here in the trunk! I’m stuck!” Adrien shouted and knocked on the door. “Get me out of here”

“It’s coming from the car,” A man said, then Adrien heard someone knock on the door of the trunk.

“Please help me out of here. I have no idea, who brought me here”

“Eren, can you open the door”?

“I don’t have the key” The man named Eren responded. “How did you get in there man?”

“I don’t know” Adrien responded. “I was at the bar and the last thing I remember was my cousin trying to suffocate me with toilet paper,”

“I believe we’ve caught the car of a bad guy” A man said, then Adrien sighed at the two men, that were taking longer with the help.

“Look, the car isn’t locked up” Eren mentioned opening a door, then Adrien knocked again on the door of the trunk and finally Adrien could see the light as the second man opened the door trunk to see Adrien put his head up to catch fresh air.

“Finally!” Adrien yelled shrieking the man, that had freed him.

“How did you get in there?” The man mentioned, then Adrien placed his hand on his forehead flinching as he passed his finger on his eyebrow.

“Ouch” Adrien complained passing his finger over it feeling something crusty over his eyebrow. “What is this?”

“Dry blood I’d say,” The man answered.

“Fuck, how did this happen?” Adrien asked climbing out of the car, then fell down at the ground as he hadn’t realized the car was on the truck’s platform.

“Watch out, friend” Eren warned seeing Adrien get up from the floor. “Where am I?” Adrien asked looking at the surroundings to see a long complicated word on their truck from the company. A…...b…..ssssssstsch…...uh what language is this?” Adrien asked. “Where am I?”

“Let me guess your home is Paris, right?” The man asked earning a nod from Adrien.

“Yeah” Adrien answered.

“Well, you’re a little far from your home right now,”

“So where am I?” Adrien asked watching Eren jump down of the truck.

“You’re in Hamburg” Eren answered.

“Hamburg?” Adrien asked earning a nod from the man with the three-day-beard. “Germany?”

“Yep”

“Uh…..well…..but I don’t understand, why did you tow my father’s car away up to Germany?” Adrien asked making the two men switch looks and Eren closed the trunk to notice the car had a French license plate.

“Oh, we did a big mistake” Eren mentioned. “That wasn’t the car we had to tow,”

“Alright, well happens. Hey, is in the near here a train station or something?” Adrien asked earning a nod from Eren.

“Yes, down there is a bus stop, where you can take it to the train station”

“Thanks, I’m going to check it out” Adrien answered, then he walked away taking out his smartphone to see it was 8 am in the morning. “Ugh I can’t believe it, why did Felix do such a thing?” Adrien asked himself noticing on the top of his display the service bars appear and raise up to five, afterward he received four messages announcing he had missed calls. “Oh boy” Adrien unlocked his smartphone to see each two missed calls coming from Nino and Kagami.

“2 am and 3 am. Nino sure noticed me gone at the bar and Kagami must have heard it from Nino” Adrien pressed on Nino’s phone number to call him, then Nino attended it making Adrien feel relieved. “Nino!”

“ _Adrien my dude, is that really you?” Nino asked. “Finally you’ve answered. Where the hell are you?”_

“Nino you won’t believe it what happened. I’m in Hamburg”

“ _Hamburg? What the hell are you doing there?”_

“I was stuck inside the trunk of my father’s car and it got towed all over here” Adrien explained. “I haven’t asked why, but apparently they mistook the car for another one,”

“ _That’s weird. Glad to know you’re alright. We were all worried about you, mostly your mom and Kagami._ _Kagami even stood the whole night awake as she couldn’t fall asleep not knowing, where you were,”_

“She must be working right now. I saw missed calls from her. Tell her I’m alright and I’m trying to find a way back home really quick” Adrien mentioned.

“ _She will happy to know that”_

“Hey I’m going to call her, she sure has her phone around her”

“ _Yes do that and…..”_

“Huh Nino?” Adrien asked taking his smartphone down to see his screen black and the battery symbol blink making Adrien groan annoyed as he saw his smartphone had no battery. “Are you kidding me?” Adrien complained pressing the side button of his smartphone to turn it on, but it lighted up again the battery icon. “Gosh, I should have my contact list next time here with me…...my wallet!” Adrien shouted and searched on all of his pockets for his wallet, but he couldn’t find and ran back at the tow truck of the German company and got up on the platform to check the trunk to encounter his wallet there and he opened it with a smile, soon he lost it as he saw his money and credit card was missing along with his phone numbers list, only things that remained were his driver license and train pass. “Felix, if you did all this I hope you really had a good explanation for this” Adrien complained looking up angered with the current situation.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently there’s going to be a Concorde 2.0. Interesting how every time I write something in my fics turns reality apparently.

**Chapter 14**

Nino Lahiffe passed by in the afternoon by the mansion of the Agreste’s to see, if his best friend’s wife Kagami Agreste was there. Nino rang on the doorbell, then the door got opened by the new assistant Maria.

“Good afternoon, is Kagami Agreste here?” Nino asked earning a nod from the woman, which opened the door fully back to let Adrien’s friend enter.

“Thanks,” Nino said walking into the hall, then saw her in the dining room sitting next to Emilie which talked to the younger woman. Nino got into the dining room, then knocked on the arc of the room to call the attention of the two women. “Hey there”

“Have you heard of something?” Emilie asked looking along with Kagami at Nino.

“Not fully, but Adrien seems alright” Nino pointed out. “He called me saying he stuck inside a car trunk and landed in Germany”

“Germany?” Kagami asked surprised. “But how did he land in a car trunk?”  
“He didn’t manage to continue talking. His smartphone’s battery must have come to an end and I tried to call him back, but he never attended it again,”

“Okay at least he’s alright,” Emilie mentioned. “Difficult would it be for him to get back,”

“There are several trains, coaches, or even flights he could get back here. The only thing he needs is the money”

“If he’s got enough money” Kagami pointed out. “Well he sure has his debit card with him, but we don’t know the story how he got there,”

“He may have been assaulted in the restroom or his drink had drugs in it and he acted out strange. Not all the guests in the bar are angels,”

“We better wait the next 24 hours to see, if we receive any more messages of Adrien, otherwise we will have to go by ourselves to Germany and help him back home,”

“To Hamburg where he last talked to me are about 10 hours by taking the car” Nino mentioned. “If he manages to find a way to get back, he won’t be gone for so long”

“I just hope he gets back here all safe and sound” Kagami lamented, then Nino looked back hearing the door of the entrance close and he saw Adrien Agreste appear along with Gabriel Agreste.

“Thank god you’re alright,” Gabriel stated watching Nino look at the two blondes confused.

“Dude, how did you get here?” Nino asked surprised.

“Oh Nino, last night was horrifying!” Adrien complained running into the arms of the Moroccan man. Some strange men attacked us on the outside and took us away from the bar. I don’t know how, but I managed to escape their hands and they left with their car while taking my beloved cousin Felix…..I’ve run behind them, but I couldn’t hold it up with them and got tired. I was frustrated with what happened and I tried to look for the car and Felix everywhere. I couldn’t find him. I don’t know, what happened to him,”

“Uh who were those guys?” Nino asked.

“I have no idea, but they were mean!,” Adrien complained making Nino furrow his eyebrows at Adrien’s scaredy-cat behavior. Emilie and Kagami approached Nino, then Adrien embraced his mother tight making her smile, which patted his son on his head.

“We’re going to find Felix, don’t worry” Emilie promised while Kagami exchanged looks with Nino.

“Nino had told us you called this morning from Germany and you had been stuck inside a trunk the whole time” Kagami pointed out. “How come you be here right now?”

“Oh Kagami, my beloved wife. I’m sorry I didn’t greet you” Adrien added embracing the woman, which widened her eyes in confusion. “I think I didn’t make myself clear before with Nino. I meant Hamburg near the rue de Gotlieb I think was the address, where there’s this place named Hamburg,”

“Really?” Nino asked trying to remember his conversation from the morning. “Well, so far I know you didn’t say Germany,”

“I have to be honest my friend, I didn’t really pay attention to the surroundings this morning and believed I wasn’t in Paris, but I was. I’m sorry if I caused all of you to be worried about me,”

“I guess it’s okay” Nino responded. “But you really sounded worried this morning,”

“Everything is fine” Adrien answered, then Gabriel placed his hand on Adrien’s shoulder nodding.

“Well Adrien is, for now, safe and sound, the only thing we need to know is where Felix is,” Gabriel mentioned.

“I hope we find him father” Adrien quoted earning a nod from the fashion designer.

“We will don’t worry” Gabriel assured the blonde patting him on the back. “If you don’t mind, I would love it if you two stay under this roof, for the next time until we find Felix. I don’t want any of you to get hurt,”

“Okay” Adrien responded looking at Kagami, which shrugged her shoulders.

“I’m okay with it” Kagami answered earning a smile from Adrien, which gave her a short spank on Kagami’s butt shrieking her and he walked into the kitchen.

“I’m going to get some water, is that okay mother?” Adrien asked afterward Emilie followed her son and Kagami looked at Nino a little disturbed, then the Moroccan placed his arm behind Kagami’s, then watched Gabriel disappear into his atelier.

“Is it just me or does Adrien have a strange behavior right now?” Nino asked Kagami, which shrugged her shoulders.

“I don’t know. Could it be possible that he feels traumatized about what he saw?”

“No idea, but we could observe him the next few days” Nino suggested earning a nod from the Japanese woman.

Adrien Agreste, who was stuck in Hamburg walked around the main station of the city on the platform with the trains, which were meant to travel to the outside of the country. He stopped by a row with four ticket automats, then Adrien searched under the door, where the ticket and the change got dropped and he encountered one-cent coin, then sighed.

“Only one euro and seven cents isn’t enough” Adrien complained putting it into his pocket, then took out his smartphone trying to turn it on to only show the battery icon blink. Adrien walked further on the platform passing by other pedestrians approaching the end of the railways, where he found another corridor, which leads to the exit of the train station and he left the place to encounter the main road and several buildings next to each other. Adrien saw across the street a man selling hot dogs, causing Adrien's stomach to growl making him lick his lips at seeing the man preparing the hot dog for the man.

“I can’t buy food with only one euro” Adrien mentioned, then he widened his eyes as he had an idea and approached a random woman, stopping her from walking. “Excuse me, where’s the Swedish furniture shop?”

“It’s at the Altona Altstadt” The woman answered. “If you’ve got your smartphone I can give you the address,”

“Yes, but the problem is my phone’s charge is dead and I can’t find a way to contact my friends or use twint to pay for my food” Adrien explained. “The furniture shop is the only place where I can use this one euro coin to buy at least a hot dog”

“Oh if you’re hungry I can at least buy you something to eat there at the hot dog stand” The woman offered. “Are you from Sweden?

“Uh, no France” Adrien responded. “You don’t recognize me from anywhere I guess?”

“Uhm no, do I have?”

“Not really” Adrien answered. “I thought someone could, but I guess in Germany no one has heard of me or has forgotten about me,”

“It depends” The woman pointed out. “But if I had to look, who you are I would find you on the internet, right?”

“Yeah. If you type Adrien Agreste you’ll see old pictures of me” Adrien explained earning a nod from the woman, which typed down his name to search for him and encountered many images of Adrien modeling for magazines, ads, and beneficial reasons.

“Okay I still have no idea, who you are, but as I see, you’re famous,” The woman noticed. “But what happened to you? Did you lose your wallet?”

“More my money and credit card was stolen as I was set unconscious back at the bar,”

“Okay, I will get you a hot dog, just wait here and I’ll bring you one” The woman answered earning a nod from the blonde.

“Thank you very much Miss” Adrien answered making the woman smile and make her way towards the stand to order for the blonde a hot dog. Adrien smiled, then leaned his back on a pol to wait. Adrien saw beside him a long thread appear and he glanced down at the ground to see the thread belonged to a long dog leash and he saw in front of his feet a small trio-colored dog with the fur-coloring resembling a Beagle sniffing Adrien’s shoes making the blonde smile.

“Hey, little guy” Adrien greeted the dog, which moved the butt towards Adrien crouching down to pee on Adrien’s shoe. “Hey!” Adrien complained stepping away and the dog looked up at Adrien, which was annoyed at the dog’s incident and Adrien looked around to see a tan-skinned man with the exact same clothing style of him appear placing his hand on the collar of the dog.

“Scarlett, bad girl!” The man scolded the dog, which sank the head from having done a bad thing. “You can’t pee on the feet of people”

“Your clothing is nice” Adrien mentioned watching the man look up, then he widened his eyes as he recognized the fake-blonde man. “Hey, aren’t you that fanboy that used tp run behind me in the city?” Adrien asked.

“Adrien Agreste?” The man repeated widening his eyes at recognizing his idol. “Oh my god, how long has it been since we saw us together?” The man shouted hugging the blonde.

“Do you live here, Wayhem…..that’s your name, right?” Adrien asked earning a nod from the tan-skinned man.

“You even remember my name. Awesome!”

“I know yeah…..look, do you live here?” Adrien asked making Wayhem shake his head.

“No, yesterday was the concert of a band I like and I’m here until tomorrow night” Wayhem answered. “What is my favorite man doing out here?”

“Hehe. It’s a funny story. I can tell it to you later, I’m currently waiting for lunch” Adrien pointed out at the woman, which watched the man finishing the hot dog for the woman.

“Adrijana is your girlfriend?” Wayhem asked surprised making Adrien look bewildered at the fanboy.

“Oh the woman there….no, she said she would buy me a hot dog as my money had been stolen,”

“Oh okay, I didn’t know, this happened to you” Wayhem mentioned.

“It’s fine. Hey uhm one question. Have you got a charger for my smartphone here?” Adrien asked showing the phone to the blonde.

“I’ve left it at the hotel” Wayhem answered. “Do you need it?”

Adrien nodded, then the woman whose name was Adrijana according to Wayhem appeared with the hot dog and handed it out to the former model.

“Thank you. I wish I could repay you this” Adrien avowed accepting the hot dog.

“I could give her the money for it and you could repay it in the end to me, when you find your money again,” Wayhem suggested noticing his dog Scarlet lick the wet shoe of Adrien. “Scarlet don’t do that. Adrien might not like it,”

“I think she just wants to say sorry” Adrien mentioned watching the puppy look up at the blonde wagging her tail waiting for him to share the hot dog with her.

“No Scarlet the food is for Adrien, not for you”

“I may give you something later, don’t worry” Adrien promised with a chuckle.

“Alright, finish your lunch and I’ll bring you to the hotel room, so you can get the charger” Wayhem decreed to the blonde, which nodded while taking a bite of the sausage.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Wayhem sat in the hotel room together with Adrien checking on Wayhem’s smartphone train rides towards Paris, France.

“You make me think on my old classmate Cassie, which uses up all her money to buy things she doesn’t need” Adrien noted as Wayhem had shown him his bank balance.

“It’s still something;" Wayhem said. “Sadly I can’t arrange you one earlier or at the same time as mine,”

“It doesn’t matter. I can even take a regular train and change on the main stations until I’m back in Paris,”

“But that’s too complicated” Wayhem stated. “I will keep looking, don’t worry,”

“Sure, take your time” Adrien responded getting up from the bed walking towards the commode, where his smartphone lied being charged with the charging cable of Wayhem and Adrien grabbed his smartphone seeing, that it was on 17%. Adrien picked up the smartphone to search for the contact of Kagami, then pressed the green icon to call the woman. After a minute the call delivered Adrien to the voicemail of Kagami making Adrien sigh.

“ _Hey._ _Y_ ou hav _e tried to reach Kagami Tsurugi. At the moment_ _I can’t answer your call. Please leave a message at the voicemail or try to call later again. Sayonara!”_ A beep followed, then Adrien pondered for short, what he should say to the voicemail box of his wife.

“Kagami, it’s me, Adrien. I don’t know if Nino already told you, but I’m in Germany, I woke up inside the car trunk of my father and an old friend of mine named Wayhem is here on vacation and is helping me with finding a way back home to Paris. I have no idea if the reason how I got into the trunk had something to do with the time Felix and I were in the bathroom together or not, but I just want you to know, that I’m here by mistake and I should be there in Paris with you all. If you hear this please call me back or send me a message and I’ll call you to explain it better to you. I love you so much,”

Adrien stopped the recording, then gazed at his display which had the picture of him along with Kagami, Alya and Nino on the top of the Tokyo tower, then Adrien opened the gallery and slid up a little on his photo gallery opening the first image, where he stood together with Nino both dressed in a black suit. Nino’s suit was a simple men suit, while Adrien’s was from the Gabriel brand, which belonged to his father. Adrien swiped to the next image with Adrien standing in front of the table vice versa to the person from the registry office looking across the room at the closed door, where Alya stood dressed formally with a blouse and short pants.   
  


_Adrien stood at the front watching Alya open the door_ _to let Kagami Tsurugi enter dressed in a red Uchikake kimono walking down the aisle alone, followed by Alya, who had closed the door behind her and followed the Japanese woman up to the alter._ _Adrien smiled amazed at seeing his fiancé dressed in a traditional dress of her heritage while Adrien stood in a regular men suit._

“ _That’s the prettiest kimono I have ever seen on you”_ _Adrien commented earning a kind smile of the woman, which reached her hand out at the blonde which grabbed it._

“ _I adore seeing you in black too. It clearly is notable, that this is your color,”_

“ _It is also the color of a certain cat” Adrien whispered leaning his forehead on Kagami’s attempting to give her a peck, but Kagami placed her hand in front of his lips to prevent him from doing that._

“ _Oh no, no, no. You know the deal” Kagami pointed out. “Just after the announcement,”_ _Kagami said making Adrien sink his head sadly, he couldn’t give her a kiss._

“ _Don’t worry bro, you’ll be able to do that in no time._ _Just follow the lead and you’ll be through it together,” Nino explained making Adrien smile._

_Moments later_

“ _Has anyone of you have any message to tell your partner, before we can go on?” The counselor asked, watching Adrien look at Kagami and nod. “Go on,”_

“ _Kagami…_ _..”Adrien began then searched in his pants for his vows, then flinched as he couldn’t find them anywhere. “Oh oh._ _I forgot them on the bus,_ _”_

“ _Oh no”_ _Kagami responded feeling bad for Adrien’s mishap, then Nino came up at the two and whispered into Adrien’s ear, then the blonde nodded and Nino stepped back to look at the two soon-to-be couple._

“ _Kagami, you were after Nino my best friend. The first day I met you I needed you to know, that our match wasn’t fairly judged by our former fencing master. You had been one of the most skilled fencing students I have ever confronted in my life. And I had to assure you all that. With the times we saw each other during fencing class and outside of it, we’ve become great friends and helped each other out with our parents knowing from each other how demanding it is to be around them to_ _soar for perfection every time, making us feel like they’re more of a personal coach than_ _an actual_ _parent._ _Meeting you and having you as a friend was the best thing, that could have happen to me.... I’ve begun to see_ _the real you, the you even your mother didn’t_ _even_ _know._ _The day….erm the night I began to fall in love with you was on the time we were in London at the_ _royal wedding and you convinced me to get out of there and hang out together all by ourselves._ _We were looking together up at the stars, enjoying each other’s company, then before we decided to go back you had kissed me on my forehead._ _From that_ _day on I began to want something to happen between us,_ _that….there would be_ _more than just friendship,”_

_Kagami smiled at Adrien’s own words he could recite out of his mind, then before she spoke Adrien continued remembering something else._

“ _The last three years I’ve spend living together with you…with every day_ _that passed by and you were there with me, made me realize that there is no one I would love to spend the rest of my life with than you”_

“ _This is adorable” Alya whispered to her boyfriend Nino, which nodded smiling at his two friends. Kagami still smiled at her fiancé, then he nodded at the woman so she would know he was done with his vow._

“ _Adrien, you changed my life for the better as you showed up. You were the first friend I have ever made since I began living in Paris and the one who understood everything, that was going on in my life inside the Tsurugi household._ _You saved me from the greatest mistake I was going to do with my life, you gave me a freer lifestyle, which I never had during growing up and you were the only one allowing me to be free. This was the best thing you have ever done to me,”_

“ _Well it was about time” Adrien added making Kagami smile._

“ _With both having shared their vows, I’m glad to pronounce you to husband and wife,” The counselor stated afterward Kagami went on her tiptoes to place her hands on Adrien’s dress jacket to plant her lips on his making him wide his eyes at her impulse to do that and Adrien closed his eyes wrapping his arms around her to deepen the kiss making Nino and Alya clap together._

Adrien continued to swipe on his smartphone as he stopped thinking about the marriage, then stopped on a picture, where he and his wife stood at the exit of the room in their wedding dresses. Adrien had his right arm around Kagami’s back and she had her two hands leaning on his arm smiling at the camera angle. Adrien passed his finger over Kagami’s face feeling down at being unwillingly away from her and his roommates.

“Is that your wife?” Wayhem asked approaching the blonde, which nodded. “You surely miss her, right?” The man asked watching Adrien look at his wedding ring to see his wife’s full name on it.

“The good thing is, that I’m not far away from home and that you showed up. Nino’s already informed about my whereabouts and Kagami has now my voicemail. At least she’s aware I’m alright and I didn’t leave her or anything”

“Yes, don’t worry. She will be happy, when you’re back home. I haven’t found anything for you yet, but don’t worry. I’ll find it”

“Thanks Wayhem” Adrien answered. “Thank god you showed up,”

“No problem. Everything will be fine”

In France, Felix sat in the dining room together with Emilie and Kagami eating a quark muffin.

“How was your day?” Emilie asked looking at the two young adults.

“It was fine” Kagami responded.

“It was good for me too” Felix responded. “Besides I had to think at some points at my missing cousin. Wondering, where he is,”

“Haven’t you informed the police about your cousin’s disappearance?” Emilie asked.

“I have to pass by later” Felix answered. “It’s just hard for me to remember those people’s faces.”

“The police sure knows how to work on your case. They’re professionals, they always managed to find everyone they had to with many and with fewer clues,” Emilie assured the blonde man.

“Yes A…...mother” Felix corrected making the woman smile and Kagami raise her left eyebrow at his answer.

“What did you do today at the work, Adrien?” Kagami asked glancing at the man. “Did you do anything special?”

“Anything special…..well…..no, not that I know. Just the normal things I have to do as an medical assistant…..thing….”

“Good and how’s Jin doing?” Kagami asked making Felix furrow his eyebrows in confusion.

“Oh…….damn I forgot who he is again…” Felix lied. “Erm Jin is fine. He’s doing the usual, you know helping patients and all,”

“Okay….” Kagami answered unimpressed with Felix’s answer.

“How was your day at the work darling?” Felix asked trying to change the topic chat. “You haven’t said anything about it,”

“Good. The morning was a little boring as not many people came into the gym. The afternoon was fine, there were more persons coming and I had more things to do then,”

“Good” Felix answered and finished his muffin, while the two women were still on theirs. “If you excuse me, I need to use the bathroom” Felix mentioned getting up to leave and Kagami looked towards her mother-in-law, which sat across her.

“Emilie, I don’t know, but I find Adrien is behaving a little strange” Kagami mentioned making Emilie shrug her shoulders.

“I haven’t seen Adrien for very long, but he seems a little unsure about what’s going on at his workplace,”

“It’s strange, that Adrien doesn’t know Dr. Norgay’s first name. Mostly he’s been treating him by his first name since he began to work for him,”

“Maybe you’re right. There still is the possibility for Adrien to know another Jin and he wasn’t sure about what you meant first and got confused. You know there are always times, where you feel dumb in your head and fail at things, that are easy to handle,”

“I’m just worried about him,”

“Hey it’s not like Adrien got kidnapped by the men the other day and Felix took his place to cover it. Why would he do such a thing?” Emilie questioned making Kagami furrow her eyebrows in surprise at her comment.

“If that really was the case why would Felix do that?” Kagami asked.

“It’s just an assumption. I don’t think Felix would ever do such a thing. What would the point of him be to do it?” Emilie asked making Kagami shrug her shoulders and place her arms on the table thinking about, what’s going on at the moment.

Up in the bedroom of Adrien, Felix rummage through the drawers of a commode and encountered a cookie box making him wonder, what it was doing in his drawer. Felix opened it to see it contained various images of the former superheroine Ladybug, making Felix cringe wondering, why he had pictures of that person.

“I never got how he had a crush on this woman here. She’s not even that pretty” Felix bragged placing the box away, then he encountered a few magazines and one of them showed Adrien Agreste as a teenager in front of the cover together with his girlfriend Kagami dressed in their fencing suits attracting people to join the D’Argencourt academy. “Hmm what does he say here…..train with the biggest pros in Paris,” Felix rolled his eyes and placed the magazines on top of the commode next to a black smartphone, which belonged to Kagami Agreste, then Felix pressed on the home button to see a missed call from Adrien and a voice mail.

“Huh good try at calling your girl during work, smart man” Felix commented, then the phone started to ring showing Adrien’s number making the cousin wide his eyes in surprise as suddenly his cousin was calling on Kagami’s smartphone. Felix smirked and accepted the call.

“Hey cousin, I hope you’re okay there in Germany”

“ _Felix! What are you doing with Kagami’s phone and where is she!?!?!”_

“Oh don’t worry, she’s fine. She’s with your mom,” Felix answered. _“_ _I make sure she’s fine, while you’re away,”_

“ _Don’t you dare to harm her, if you do to her anything, you’re going to have to face me,”_

“Oh I didn’t know you were the aggressive type. I wonder how Kagami would react to you if she saw you that way”

“ _Are you trying to convince her you’re me like you did that to my friends years ago? That is it, isn’t?”_

“Don’t you worry, It’s nothing personal. It’s just a job I gotta do,”

“ _Felix!”_

“Have a good stay” Felix wished turning the smartphone off, then he opened Adrien’s phone number and blocked it. He opened a new contact, then typed down his own phone number and wrote down Adrien’s name and saved it. Felix placed the smartphone back on the commode seeing on the display as the background image a picture of Adrien doing a selfie with Kagami, which had her arms around Adrien pressing her lips on his cheek for a kiss. “When I see Gabriel this evening I need to discuss a really good plan to convince Kagami, that Adrien is me to finish off the relationship for good,”


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Wayhem stood together with Adrien on the other side of the main station at the bus port holding on his back a small backpack while Wayhem was looking on his smartphone at an email, which was a seat reservation he ordered a short while ago. 

“We just have to let the driver scan our QR codes to confirm our boarding and that’s all” Wayhem mentioned. “You won’t need to stove your bag in the luggage compartment, just I have to put my suitcase,”

“I can’t still believe you gave up your ride just to not let me go alone,”

“I just want to make sure, you make it home safe and sound” Wayhem answered patting the blonde on the shoulder. “And a good thing for us will be, we have each other’s company and can talk with each other, so our time in the coach won’t be as boring as when going alone,”

“Yes, 13 hours shouldn't be a problem. Those 7 days I was with Kagami on the train, those space of times we were bored as heck…..That was a problem. We still talked a lot and visited different cabins to pass the time during those days, but it wasn’t something we were used to do,”

“Yes,” Wayhem agreed. “Have you managed to talk with Kagami yesterday?

“No” Adrien answered. “But you know, who answered the call?”

“No, who?”

“My cousin Felix” Adrien answered. “You know the one, who’s quite similar looking to me,”

“Why did he attend your call?”

“I don’t know. He just told me Kagami’s fine he would take care of her and also whatever he’s doing isn’t personal, it was a job. That’s what’s making me worried about not being present right now. What kind of job is that and what has it to do with Kagami?,”

“No idea, but someone should put an eye on him” Wayhem mentioned. “Hey what about your best friend Nino?”

“I’ve sent him a message, but he hasn’t answered yet” Adrien answered.

“He will call you back, don’t worry” Wayhem assured making Adrien nod. Wayhem checked the time on his smartphone, then he gazed at Adrien picking his suitcase. “Come, let’s look for our coach,” Wayhem said walking on the sidewalk in front of the parking spots of the coaches passing by a few parked vehicles, which had in front of their parking spot a display announcing the destination of the parked coaches in front of it.

“Oh I always wanted to go to Amsterdam” Wayhem mentioned passing by an empty parking spot, where they had passed by.

“Well, when you save every month a bit of money you could just take this company to head to the Netherlands. If the comfort is good enough for you”

“I will have to see the ride” Wayhem pointed out. “I believe I can take the Startrain there. It will only be around 3 hours I think,”

“That works too” Adrien answered, then both stopped as they read on the 12th spot the capital of France on the display and a few people putting their luggage in the double decker’s compartment.

“Oh, hopefully, I can sit on the front row at the top” Wayhem commented.

“Go ahead, I will try to call Nino again,” Adrien told earning a nod from the tan-skinned man, which moved forward to the luggage compartment to hand out his suitcase.

Adrien picked up his smartphone to look for Nino’s phone number, while on it he passed over Kagami’s phone number and thought about Felix having attended her smartphone and pressed on her phone number to call her to see if he could reach her instead.

“The selected phone number is currently unavailable. Please try again later,”  
“Okay, maybe you are available,” Adrien said sliding down at Nino’s phone number then pressed the phone symbol to call the Moroccan man and his phone call was answered immediately. “Great, I have reached you,”

_“Hey dude, how are you doing? Are you finally coming home?”_

“Yes, we’re boarding a coach right now. About 13 hours we will be there” Adrien answered. “Wayhem decided to come along with me, so I wouldn’t be alone or in case something goes wrong,”

_“A good dude he is” Nino commented. “Have you informed Kagami about your whereabouts?”_

“Not yet. It’s the third time I call her and it’s not available,” Adrien answered. “But the only time my call was answered Felix attended.

_“What did he say?”_

“He said Kagami was fine and he would take care of her and he isn’t doing this, because of being personal, it was his job. I feel like he’s trying to ruin my image to Kagami,”

“ _I was yesterday in their house and you….erm I mean I thought it was you first, cause he wore your clothes and looked just like you and mentioned, that Felix was kidnapped and you were worried about him. I mentioned, that you told me you were in Hamburg and he countered with saying it was a location’s name on a French road and your parents bought it. Kagami was a little confused and unsure if you were traumatized by what happened to Felix,”  
_ “He’s repeating that same scene he did years ago on the anniversary of my mother’s disappearance! Nino can you make sure Kagami finds out, that that’s Felix, who you two are dealing with or at least make sure he doesn’t hurt her in any way?”

“I inform Alya about it and we both have our eyes on her like two lions on their lion cub,” Nino promised.

“You’re the best Nino,”

“Oh and before you leave or anything. Just for you to be informed. It’s not the worst thing in the world, but I thought you should know this. Your cousin yesterday gave Kagami a small slap behind her rump without her commiseration. She jumped. She didn’t like it the way he did or I don’t even know if you do that kind of things,”

“He did what?!??.......This…..this…..grrrr…..jerk” Adrien snarled angry at his cousin’s deed. “Thanks for telling me that and please keep your eyes very good on her or what Felix wants to do,”

“I will” Nino answered. “If I have to force him away from her, I will,”

“Or try to find out a way to show everyone, that they have Felix in front of them and not me,”

“Good, I will look for a way to help them distinguish him from you. I will keep you informed,”

“Thank you. In 13 hours more or less I will be back in Paris and I will immediately head towards my parents' house and surround him,”

“Sure, see you tomorrow and bon voyage!”

“Thank you” Adrien responded and placed his phone back and entered into the bus entering into the second level of the bus to encounter Wayhem sitting on the first row next to a blonde woman in a short blue summer dress.

“Hey, you’ve found Aurore” Adrien mentioned earning a nod from the blonde man.

“Wayhem just told me, he’s helping you back home,” Aurore spoke earning a nod from Adrien.

“Thank god” The former model responded. “If I haven’t come across him, I would probably be around the city trying to find my way out of here,”

“I was surprised to encounter him here” Wayhem mentioned. “But at least I could help him out of trouble,”

“Yes and I’m very thankful for that” Adrien said moving to the second row to sit behind them. “I will be here,”

“For real?” Wayhem asked looking back at the blonde, which winked at Wayhem, which rolled his eyes at Aurore, which was looking through her smartphone for songs to play.

“You got this boy,” Adrien said making Wayhem shrug his shoulder and sit back down, then Adrien leaned back on his seat, then remembered to pick out his smartphone and searched for his wife’s phone number to try calling her again.

“ _The selected phone number is currently unavailable. Please try again later,”_

Adrien sighed and opened the message box and typed down a message to his wife. _“Hey Kagami, it’s me Adrien Agreste. I don’t know if you received my last messages, but I need you to know, that I’m on my way back home and I was framed, then landed in Germany without any money and debit card. Thanks to Wayhem, I’m finally heading home back to you. Please this is all a misunderstanding, I need to talk to you as soon as possible. XXX Your silly kitty,”_

Adrien leaned back on the seat sighing about not having managed to talk to Kagami to explain, what happened.

Felix sat in Gabriel’s office watching him printing out a sketch of a dress he finished designing on his computer.

“I found before in Adrien’s bedroom images of the superheroine Ladybug. Did he have a crush on her?”

“I don’t know” Gabriel answered. “I know a lot of young men in the past were really fond of her,”

“I remember he used to have in his smartphone’s gallery images of her. A lot of images of her,”

“If you’re thinking about getting Ladybug to play with you for the images to send to Kagami, I don’t think you’ll ever find out, who she is,”

“I know, I’m still thinking about, what to do in the future” Felix explained. “What I noticed is, Kagami doesn’t seem to believe that I’m Adrien. I gotta work more on myself to gain her trust so that I can stab her in the back without any problem,”

“Alright, but be careful. If she finds out it’s you, our plan has failed,”

“I’m doing my best, don’t worry” Felix assured, then walked out of the office to encounter Kagami entering the mansion carrying her barrel bag. “Good evening darling. How was your day?” Felix asked walking towards the blue-haired woman.

“Good” Kagami answered. “And yours?”

“Fine too” Felix responded. “Shall I take your bag up?”

“No it’s fine” Kagami responded. “I need to take a shower,”

“Go ahead” Felix responded giving Kagami a kiss on her cheek, then he watched her walk the stairs up, then Felix smiled believing Kagami didn’t seem to mind his kiss. “This went well” Felix mumbled watching the woman disappear into the corridor, then he walked back at the door and got out of the house and he encountered on the exit of the plot Nino, which was about to ring on the door, then Felix whistled to call Nino’s attention. Nino smiled, then watched Felix come down to him.

“Hello, my friend” Felix greeted. “How are you?”

“Hey…..Felix” Nino greeted making Felix wide his eyes confused.

“What are you talking about?” Felix asked. “I’m Adrien,”

“No, you’re not” Nino responded. “The real Adrien talked with me before and the other day,”

“You talked to me, brother” Felix lied making Nino chuckle and take his phone out to show Felix Adrien’s phone number. “I can’t answer the call with my phone on the inside” Felix tried to trick out the Moroccan man, which pressed the call button, soon Adrien attended it.

 _“Nino, did anything happen?”_ Adrien asked making Felix frown and grab the smartphone off Nino’s hands to throw it across the road towards a house causing it to break.

“Are you fucking kidding me??!?” Nino shouted at Felix’s deed.

“Stay away from me. Do you think everyone here will believe your story?” Felix questioned watching Nino glare in anger at the blonde. “Get out of here,”

“You’re going to pay for this, don’t worry. As soon as Kagami finds out, who you really are, you’re screwed up,”

“I don’t think so. She’s beginning to realize I’m Adrien and as soon as I earned her trust…..” Felix finished and walked back into the house, then Nino grabbed on the bars of the door at the road and began to shake on them harshly.

“Get back here!” Nino hissed watching the blonde disappear into the mansion. Nino cried out annoyed and crossed the road to pick up his smartphone. “Adrien I hope you’ll be here soon. This guy is going too far with this shit” Nino spoke to himself and made his way out of the street of the Agreste family.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The coach, where Adrien and Wayhem sat stuck in a traffic jam in the middle of the motorway 1. Adrien lied his head on the window to look at the roads filled with several cars trying to move along. Adrien sighed bored, then got up and stood in the middle of the corridor, and began to stretch his arms up.

After a few moves, he took out his smartphone, then saw a message from a foreign number, which Adrien opened to read and saw the phone number belonged to Alya Césaire.

“ _Hi Adrien, it’s Alya. Nino confronted Felix yesterday and out of revenge Felix broke Nino’s smartphone, so he couldn’t contact you._ _But_ _we’re here we_ _will make sure Kagami figures out what’s going on,”_

“Thanks and we might arrive late. We’re stuck in Belgium in a traffic jam right now. I don’t know, how long this is going to take” Adrien wrote and pressed on send and stored his smartphone back and gazed at Wayhem, which was sleeping with his head on the lean of his seat while Aurore was the same while listening to the music. Adrien noticed Aurore had her smartphone’s volume a little too loud, then he carefully placed his hand around her smartphone to sink the volume, then shrieked as he noticed the woman moving, but she had just fallen from the lean on Wayhem’s shoulder making Adrien smile and open the overhead bin, which had a few blankets in it and used it to cover the two. Adrien sat back on his seat, then remembered one night at his honeymoon, where he lied together with Kagami inside a cocoon-like swing out at the beach.

_The two lied naked under a blanket both smiling fulfilled from what they had done a little while ago._ _Adrien’s breathing was slowly more notable than Kagami’s from having consumed all his energy on his wife apace._ _Kagami observed him coming down with his respiration, then grabbed her husband by his arm, feeling his skin warm from the temperature, that was inside their nest and gave him a small peck on it, calling his attention._

“ _It’s really warm here on the beach”_ _Adrien mentioned earning a nod from the Japanese woman. “_ _I had expected it to be a little cooler in here,”_

“ _I had seen before it was 29°C after the 9 pm” Kagami mentioned. “It’s not that bad. You can sleep here without needing a blanket or anything,”_

“ _Uhum” Adrien mumbled and moved himself up on the pillows spread on the wall of their nest to look out at the exit to see the beach and the giant ocean in front of them._ _Kagami sat up and leaned her head on his shoulder, then Adrien dropped his face over Kagami’s head making her smile, then he rolled his eyes down at Kagami’s breast curiously, which she noticed and she playfully hit Adrien with her hand on his eyes to push Adrien out of his distraction from her upper body. Adrien shook his head and stared annoyed at his wife, which giggled at his reaction._

“ _My eyes are up here, Adri” Kagami mentioned, then Adrien leaned his forehead on Kagami’s smiling at her._

“ _I know” Adrien answered. “But you know I adore_ _everything about you_ _and I can’t resist it to look at,” Adrien said furrowing his eyebrows a little flirty, making the woman chuckle and peck him on the nose._

“ _A good thing no one was here to bother us or well…..we don’t even know, if what we did is legal or not”_

“ _No idea, but you know doing something, that’s quite not really allowed makes it twice as much better,” Adrien confessed earning a nod from the blue-haired woman._

“ _I gotta agree with you” Kagami agreed and Adrien moved away from her to look out of the nest, then he looked up at the sky and smiled, making Kagami curious, which moved on her four towards her husband and he pointed up at the sky to show her the number of stars on the skyline and he lied down looking at them, followed by Kagami, which sat beside him looking up at the stars too. “They’re so beautiful,”_

“ _Yeah” Adrien agreed, then on the sky, a shooting star passed by surprising the blonde. “Quick, make a wish!”_ _Adrien cried making Kagami giggle._

“ _I don’t believe in this kind of stuff, to be honest,”_

“ _Well I never have seen one, but I always heard you could make a wish if you saw one,”_

“ _Yeah, I’ve heard it too. But it’s worth a try”_

“ _What did you wish?” Adrien asked._

“ _What shall I wish?” Kagami asked leaning on Adrien’s shoulder wrapping her arms around his body. “I already have everything I wanted,”_

“ _You really haven’t anything, that you think is missing in our lives?” Adrien questioned making Kagami shrug her shoulders._

“ _Maybe have a family together?” Kagami suggested. “_ _I would really to have our own child,”_

“ _That’s a good wish and I think it will be fulfilled really quick” Adrien mentioned making Kagami chuckle. “Or have you been using pills?”_

“ _Nope, I’ve been avoiding them on purpose”_ _Kagami mentioned. “But are you sure, you want to be a father?”_

“ _Of course. I may not know everything a decent father does, but I’m_ _definitely_ _giving my best to avoid becoming like my father was in the past”_

“ _You won't be like him, Adrien” Kagami stated caressing him on his face. “You’re going to be a lovable dad towards our child. I can assure you that,”_ _Kagami said_ _getting up on the man’s body, placing her hands on his face to give him a long kiss on his lips. “You’re going to do it just fine, maybe even better,”_

_Adrien smiled and hugged the woman, which smiled and leaned her face deeper on his pecks, followed by the blonde placing his chin over her forehead while caressing the woman on her bare back with a smile._

Adrien smiled remembering a chat he had with Kagami on one of her favorite nights at the honeymoon, then he moved his seat down into a diagonal position and closed his eyes trying to fall asleep.

Kagami lied alone in Adrien’s bed and held under the bed cover her smartphone to read a message she received from Alya Césaire, Nino’s girlfriend.

“ _Have you tried to call Adrien? I’m telling you, Nino is not making things up, he’s being serious,”_

“Alright, I’m trying to call him” Kagami typed down, then left the social network and entered into her contact list and pressed the second number on her list, which said Adrien’s name and she pressed on the call button, then waited for the call to be answered. A different music tone played from a smartphone, which lied on the commode next to the bed, then Kagami turned the call off and opened again the chat of her and Alya.

“I have just tried to call Adrien and his smartphone rang in our bedroom. I think this all must be a misunderstanding, he might be bothered, by what happened and now he’s a little confused,”

Shortly after Kagami sent the message Alya answered back to the woman.

“ _What did even happen to Felix according to Adrien? Did he explain to you everything?”_

“He said he and Felix were attacked by strange man” Kagami typed and send it to Alya.

The door of the bedroom got opened and Kagami lowered the light of her smartphone, then watched who entered the room and saw it was Adrien. At least that’s what she believed. The blonde noticed Kagami was awake and walked towards the end of the bed, where he had his pajamas

“I thought you were sleeping,” Felix said.

“I kind of didn’t manage to fall asleep yet” Kagami answered. “You know your cousin went into my head and I wondered, how he was doing you know,”

“I feel really bad for him. I really have no idea, what they want to do with him,” Felix answered taking his pants off to put on his blue-colored trainers. “And why they wanted him,”

“What else happened to you two as you were attacked? Did they hurt you or Felix anywhere like your head or anything?”

“I had hit my head when I fell off the car, otherwise I was punched on the front, but I don’t have found any blue stains on me” Felix answered beginning to remove his shirt. “Why?”

“I don’t know if it’s just my impression or not, but I feel like you’re acting a little different, Adrien,” Kagami confessed watching Felix’s back, which was all clean and had no scratch or anything, even the ones she made with her nails from one of the times Adrien had sex with her and had caused her jubilant.

“I could from the hit on my head begin to have something like a personality disorder. You know this can happen after a concussion or if you hit your head hard on something,” Felix explained. “But do you find me, I’m too different?”

“Well not much, I….I don’t know, I feel like you’re different now” Kagami pointed out watching Felix take the t-shirt to put it over his head and Kagami watched him cover his back. “Oh and I just realized your scratches from your back are gone” Kagami mentioned.

“What scratches?” Felix asked looking back at the woman.

“You don’t remember it?” Kagami asked curiously. “You had here on the sides of your back some done by me, you know…..from what?”

“Oh….oh I remember, they’re gone now” Felix lied. “You know Dr. Norgay had this new salve at our medicine room and gave it to me to try it out,”

“Oh okay, what’s the name of this salve?”

“It’s called…...you know it’s kind of a long and complicated name. It was something like Skinheal. I have to check it out tomorrow,”

“Alright” Kagami answered watching Felix lie down under the cover, followed by Kagami, which lied back down as she was before and Felix hovered over the girl to give her a kiss on her cheek.

“Good night darling,”

“Good night, Adrien” Kagami wished closing her eyes.

“I love you so much Kagami, you deserve all the flowers in this world,” Felix said making Kagami chuckle a little at the comment.

“I uh love you too, Adri,” Kagami said, then Felix kissed Kagami on her neck, making her twitch at feeling his dry lips on her. Felix lied on his back closing his eyes to sleep, then Kagami looked at her smartphone to see a message from Alya.

“ _Ask him about the assault they had. I’m telling you, that’s not Adrien”_

Kagami locked her smartphone and rolled her eyes at Felix, seeing him with his arms crossed behind his back smiling, then Kagami placed her smartphone down on the ground and placed her arms on the side of the bed laying her head over them pondering about, what Alya has been texting her a little worried about the facts.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The coach stood in a short queue near the boarders between Belgium and France in the next morning and most of the passengers were sleeping on the trip. Wayhem and Aurore were still leaning on each other like the evening before, then Wayhem slowly began to wake up and yawned, then noticed Aurore Boréal had her head on his shoulder. Wayhem smiled, then noticed the woman open her eyes and stare into the wide brown eyes of the man, which was looking at her normally.

“Uh hi,” Wayhem greeted.

“Morning….” Aurore greeted a little bewildered at noticing she lied on Wayhem’s shoulder. “Sorry I didn’t realize I fell asleep on your shoulder. 

“It’s okay” Wayhem answered, then Aurore looked out of the window to see the coach was approaching the toll slow queue behind two trucks.

“We’re just arriving in France now?” Aurore asked earning a nod from Wayhem.

“Somewhere back in Belgium was an accident at the A1 and we were stuck in the traffic for almost four hours” Wayhem explained. “Well, I don’t know the exact hours, cause I fell asleep,”

“Alright, it’s fine” Aurore stated earning a nod from the brunette man.

“Hey, I’m going to get a coffee. Would you like one too?”

“If possible an Espresso” Aurore replied earning a nod from Wayhem, which got up, then saw Adrien lying alone on his seat still sleeping. Wayhem smiled and moved downstairs to the first floor to get the coffee.

A few minutes later Adrien began to wake up, then looked around him to see a few passengers already awake and others were still resting, then Adrien stretched his arms and adjusted his seat and took out his smartphone to check the time and saw a message from Alya Césaire, which he opened.

“ _Kagami answered this morning, that she doesn’t think Felix is there with her playing your role. She questioned him about you and what happened. He managed to convince her he’s you. He also gave this “excuse” that he might have symptoms of a personality disorder or something similar as he had got hit on his head on that attack he mentioned, where Felix gets kidnapped. She’s now at the work so far I know and Felix is either on your work or away._ _If you’re earlier here pass by the Gym or head to your parent’s house immediately,”_

“They’re still in my parent’s house?” Adrien typed down, then saw the message hadn’t arrived yet on Alya’s smartphone as she had her phone offline. “Darn she must be at the work now” Adrien put his smartphone back, then he noticed a new message come and he pulled his smartphone out to see the message but pressed on the remove button as the message he received was roaming information. Adrien got up from his seat, then encountered Wayhem at the stairs coming up with two expressos and one normal coffee, then smiled as he saw his idol.

“Good morning Adrien. Do you want a café crema?” Wayhem asked. “I don’t know, but I added three portions into it, if you think that’s too much or not enough, I can always get you a new one,”

“No, it’s good enough. Thanks” Adrien answered taking the drink from Wayhem, then leaned next to Wayhem’s seat watching him hand out one of the espresso’s to Aurore.

“Thanks” Aurore replied.

“We’re approaching Lille as I see” Adrien pointed out. “If we don’t catch any more traffic, we’ll be home in 3 hours”

“My friend arrived in the middle of the night and had to clean his car before since he took Scarlet she peed at one point he didn’t see her,” Wayhem mentioned as Adrien listened to him.

“Who’s Scarlet?” Aurore asked puffing at her hot drink.

“A puppy I adopted a little while ago” Wayhem answered making Aurore smile enamored at his answer.

“What? You’ve got a little puppy?” Aurore questioned earning a nod from Wayhem.

“Yes,” Wayhem responded, then Adrien placed his arm on Wayhem’s shoulder.

“Why don’t you show her the images of her?” Adrien asked making Wayhem nod shortly, then he took out his smartphone and opened the gallery to her to show the current images he had of the pup.

“They’re not a lot” Wayhem stated showing on his display around six different files, one of them had Scarlet’s name and under it was the number 445 which was the content of the file.

“445 is a lot, well at least for this space of time”

“Some of them were taken in series. But I couldn’t decide, which to keep so I kept all” Wayhem explained opening the file to show the first images, where the puppy was sitting on an open incontinence pad sniffing around making Aurore smile and Wayhem continued to swipe. Adrien slowly disappeared into the first floor leaving the two alone to encounter a few people waiting in front of the toilet, then he sighed and walked up to sit back on his seat, then took out his smartphone turning on his mobile data so he could have internet and he opened his Facestargram account, then noticed there was a new post on his account he had ten likes on something and he opened it to see they were from 9 hours ago. Adrien frowned believing his cousin must have gotten into his account at the Agreste’s house as he has his account login saved afterward he opened the image to see a selfie from the honeymoon, where Kagami sat together with Adrien on a boat smiling at the camera and over the image was the caption _the best vacation ever._

“Don’t worry, you will have a lot to explain when I get home” Adrien muttered, then heard Aurore laugh at seeing an image on Wayhem’s phone then Adrien curiously glanced through the gap of the front seat to notice Wayhem was embarrassed as on his smartphone was a picture of Scarlet humping the leg of someone’s leg.

“I thought she was just hugging me. It looked like that before!” Wayhem complained watching the woman continue to swipe through the images. Adrien smirked noticing Wayhem’s cheeks slightly flustered, then he got up to look down at them.

“Hey Aurore did you know, yesterday Wayhem told me your eyes were beautiful” Adrien stated making Wayhem stare in shock at the blonde.

“What you really think so?” Aurore asked surprised the tan-skinned man.

“Uh….I guess so?”

“Thank you” Aurore answered, then Wayhem rolled his eyes at Adrien which smiled at the brunette man, which looked back at the smartphone with the woman.

“Well….no problem”

Aurore noticed Wayhem seemed a little shy, then pondered about anything she could say to start a conversation with him.

“What type of breed is Scarlet?” Aurore asked. “A beagle?”

“Well her father was one. She’s a Beagle-Corgi mix” Wayhem responded. “I think the grandfather also was a Basenji I think”

Adrien sat back on his seat, then looked at his Facestargram profile again, which suddenly updated itself showing new images and now a new picture was posted with his name and it was a picture of him standing inside the water with Kagami in front of him having her arms around his back leaning her head on Adrien’s forehead, which hold it down at her, so he could look into her eyes and the caption was several red and green hearts. Adrien smiled at noticing in the image in his wife’s eyes the love she had for him, then he looked at the comment section to see a new comment get added, which was from Kim and it had the smirk emoji followed by an Aubergine and three water droplets. Adrien blushed a little embarrassed at the comment as he knew Kim had noticed on the image Adrien’s swimming trunks made his boner look a little visible on the image.

“Of course you had to notice it,” Adrien said rolling his eyes amused at the comment, then under Kim’s comment, Alix commented with the word jelly and a laughing emoji. Seconds later Kim replied back with a laughing emoji, followed by a second comment, which was directed to Adrien.

“ _Shouldn’t you be working?”_ Kim asked making Adrien think if he should comment or not and left the social network, then looked at the glass of the window seeing the landscape the coach was passing bay wondering how long the last bit of the ride would take.

Felix sat with Gabriel together in his office chatting about the continuation of the separation of Adrien Agreste from Kagami. 

“My car is getting towed back to Paris the next day. Thank goodness no one wanted to search the trunk of any DNA of Adrien or we would have a problem” Gabriel mentioned earning a nod from Felix.

“He’s not dead uncle. I attended Kagami’s cellphone the other day and I heard him talking to me. I blocked his number and saved mine over his, so he’s got no other way to contact her. His so-called best friend Nino I’ve got rid of his smartphone too and warned him I would make sure no one believed him and so far I know, Kagami is believing, that I’m Adrien. She didn’t find it strange about the attack, only felt I was a little different, but this is just how she felt after what happened the other night.....well what they think happened.....Otherwise, we’re on a good way,”

“That’s great and about your idea to _prove_ Kagami, you’re having an affair with her?” Gabriel asked.

“I’m thinking about at what exact point I should go out and make the trap,” Felix mentioned. “But I don’t want it to look like it was taken out of nowhere. I’m thinking about readjusting a few images from me as Adrien with another woman, where we share kisses, are making out, and all that. Then she confronts me with it and I say I don’t remember it, trying to convince her. If she still thinks that’s okay, I’ll go further with the plan. I create more images, where I and the woman pretend to have sex and just in case we can make ones where we really are doing it or well…..faking it,”

“Well I even believe it’s cheaper,” Gabriel mentioned. “I have never been there, but that’s what I heard from some of my workers, that had…...experiences there,”

“Okay, that’s great then” Felix answered. “If it’s worth it in the end,”

“Yes, and I received this morning a call from Kagami’s mother. She’s here, cause she had something to solve and asked me about, how the separation was going and I told her about our plan and she asked if it was possible to show up here,”

“She could show up and I could…...wait a second…..What do you think of her showing up here and at that time Kagami receives those nasty pictures and her mother spots them too?” Felix suggested. “Or she wonders about Kagami’s negative reaction?”

“She can’t clearly see it, but if Kagami reacts bad and I don’t know you or I point out something for her to notice, I believe Mrs. Tsurugi will somehow convince Kagami to leave you. At least Kagami will definitely feel down about it,”

“This plan sounds so heartbreaking,”

“Don’t worry, you don’t need to feel bad about it. I mean it sure is bad, but don’t take it to your heart. This is something between me and Mrs. Tsurugi,”

“What is so bad between you and Mrs. Tsurugi?” Felix asked. “Did you do something you regret?”

“I made a horrifying mistake in the past I don’t want to talk about” Gabriel answered avoiding eye contact with the blonde.

“Oh…...But wouldn’t it make it better, if you would talk with someone about it?” Felix asked making Gabriel shrug his shoulders.

“Maybe when this is all over I’ll tell you all the details about it” Gabriel pointed out. “It’s better if I’m the one telling you that, than anyone else,”  
“Okay uncle” Felix answered, then someone opened the door and it was the assistant of the house, which gazed at the two blonde men.

“Good day Mr. and Mr. Agreste. Would you like something to drink or eat?” The woman asked watching Gabriel exchange looks with Felix, making the younger man smile.

“Two coffees and maybe two croissants?” Gabriel suggested earning a nod from Felix.

“Of course Mr. Agreste. Shall I bring it here to the office?”

“Yes” Gabriel answered watching the woman leave, then he looked at Felix with a smile and they sat down together, then Gabriel looked at his computer screen while Felix picked out his smartphone to surf on the internet.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The coach had arrived at the coach port near the eleventh arrondissement and half of the passengers were already on the outside looking for their luggage in the baggage compartment and Adrien got out of the bus, then waited for his friends, which were coming down together.

“Where are you going now?” Wayhem asked the blonde stopping behind the crowd, that were to get their suitcases.

“For now I’m going to take my suitcase home and put everything back. Afterward, I might go out for a walk. I’ve got enough from sitting”

“That’s a good plan” Wayhem answered moving on the queue forward. “I need to take a walk too. I’m telling my friend to bring Scarlet home so I can directly take a walk with her and enjoy the warm afternoon,”

“She sure is going to be happy,”

“Yeah, you can come along if you want…...erm…..well you don’t have to, but you can” Wayhem explained a little confused earning a nod from the Frenchwoman.

“If you don’t mind, I’d love to,” Aurore answered watching Wayhem smile at her, followed by the blonde copying his face.

Adrien approached the two, then placed his hands on the shoulder of the two to see them look towards him.

“I’m sorry to bother you two, but I wanted to thank Wayhem for helping me back home. Name me anything, I’ll do for you in return,”

“You don’t have to give me anything Adrien. I just helped you out of trouble,”

“I know, but you can always count on me when you need something. Okay,”

“Sure,” Wayhem answered holding his fist up at the blonde, then the two fist-bumped each other.

“In a few minutes there’s a metro to the center and I will see, if I manage to catch Kagami, before she goes home,” Adrien pointed out earning a nod from the blonde.

“Wouldn’t it be better, if you would directly go home?” Wayhem suggested. “Or wait there until she arrives?”

“Maybe it is” Adrien wondered listening to Wayhem’s opinion. “You’re right, I’m going straight off home”

“Do you need help?” Wayhem asked making Adrien shake his head.

“No it will be fine, don’t worry about me” Adrien assured. “Have a good day you two” Adrien wished running off leaving Wayhem back with Aurore.

“He forgot his cookies I remember” Wayhem mentioned making the woman shrug her shoulders watching the blonde cross the road over the orange traffic light.

Alya stood inside the metro driving home gazing at the reflection of the passengers on the window, then she sighed and looked around at the passengers, most of them using their smartphone and Alya remembered to take out her smartphone and turn off the flight mode then noticed she received a message from Adrien Agreste.

_“I’m back in Paris and I’m heading towards the mansion of my parents. Did anything happened while I was gone, besides what you’ve said the other time?”_

Alya began to type down a message to Adrien, then send it back to him.

“Wait before you get in, I’m asking Nino to come with you. Together you can bring Felix into confessing everything. I will inform him as soon as I get home.”

Alya placed her smartphone back, then looked back at the window to see the metro stop at one station, then Alya saw Felix talking with a suggestively dressed woman and he showed the woman an envelope filled with cash bills while he smiled at the person, making Alya frown.

“What are you planning to do, Felix?” Alya mumbled, then the woman took out from her hot pants a small paper and handed it out at Felix, which looked at it and took out his smartphone to take a picture of it. Alya moved at the door, which got closed, then she pressed on the button to unlock the door, but it didn’t and the metro began to tax. Alya took out her smartphone and pressed rapidly on the gray button to take pictures of Felix shaking his hand with the woman and she disappeared in the tunnel afterward she opened the images to see some well-made pictures. Alya took her phone back and kept standing during the ride.

Kagami was back home eating a peach in the dining room, sitting vice versa to her mother-in-law Emilie, which had finished eating.

“I haven’t noticed anything different about him. He seems the same to me for now” Emilie pointed out. “Has he done anything to you, he has or would never do to you?”

“No, I just have this weird assumption, that he’s different. Maybe I’m just making up things,”

“Maybe you should talk to him about it?”

“I talked. But he wonders, what exactly I find so different about him and I can’t tell it either. I just feel that he is different,”

“Hmmm why don’t you try to analyze, what exactly is making you think that. If you think it’s necessary, talk to Adrien about it. Or just follow your life as you and Adrien planned to and something begins to change, just mention it,”

“Maybe I was too worried about the night Felix disappeared, that Adrien had been gone for the entire night and now I’m a little confused,”

“Go take a bath Kagami, relax a little, let all your worries out. Take your time and do something for yourself,” Emilie suggested watching Kagami get up.

“Maybe it’s a good idea” Kagami mentioned. “See you later,” Kagami said heading towards the exit at the hall to see Gabriel come the stairs down heading to his office, then he glanced at the woman.

“Have you seen Adrien?” Gabriel asked making Kagami shake her head.

“Not yet” Kagami answered. “Maybe he had to stay longer”

“Alright, thanks” Gabriel answered, then watched Kagami walk the stairs up, heading to the bathroom and the fashion designer entered into the office and passed by the window, then stopped as he saw Adrien walking by fast and Gabriel squinted his eyes to see over Adrien’s eyebrow a small red crust from an injury and Gabriel shut his eyes in shock.

“Adrien?” Gabriel asked, then he left his office and opened the door before Adrien could open it.

“Father” Adrien spoke, then Gabriel accompanied Adrien into the house and he shove Adrien by his back into the office and closed the door behind him.

“What happened to you?” Gabriel asked watching Adrien frown.

“Where is Felix?” Adrien began. “Where’s is he?!?” Adrien repeated and Gabriel shushed his son.

“Shhh quiet! What went into you?” Gabriel questioned. “You told me, that Felix got kidnapped. I have nothing to do with his kidnapping nor would I have gained anything with it,”

“I know, but for getting rid of me you sure have. Otherwise, you wouldn’t have said something like that,”

“What getting rid of you?” Gabriel asked shocked. “You’re my son. I know I’ve done a lot of mistakes in the past, but I would never want to erase you out of life or harm you. And I’m talking about the now and not the past as I was Hawk Moth,”

“I want to know, where Felix is!” Adrien growled. “He’s been faking my identity around you all. He told me the other day he was doing that because it was his job,”

“Why should he been doing that?” Gabriel asked. “You’re talking nonsense, Adrien. I think we should better bring you to the doctor and make a CT scan or another check-up. I believe that accident you told me about it, might be affecting your head,”

“What attack?” Adrien asked raising his left eyebrow, then behind him, the door opened slowly to show Felix with his hair styled like Adrien enter and wide his eyes in shock as he saw his cousin.

Gabriel noticed Felix, then had the idea to improvise an excuse to his son.

“You’ve forgotten about it, didn't you?” Gabriel began making Adrien shake his head annoyed at his father.

“I’m the real Adrien, Felix has been lying to you all convincing them he was me,” Adrien explained as behind him Felix sneaked closer to him and he takes out his smartphone from his pocket and smashes it on Adrien’s head causing the blonde to yelp and fall on Gabriel’s arms. Gabriel shrieked at Felix’s deed and glanced at the man surprised.

“Wouldn’t just using your fist to do it?” Gabriel asked.

“I believed it wouldn’t knock him out faster” Felix stated. “I’m sorry I couldn’t make it better,”

“Alright, as long as he’s well afterward,” Gabriel and lied Adrien down against his desk and Felix saw at the entrance of the plot Nino Lahiffe ringing on the doorbell.

“Uncle, we’ve got a problem” Felix pointed out, making Gabriel groan.

“Quick, try to keep him busy and I’ll hide Adrien somewhere,” Gabriel mentioned. “Don’t worry about me”

“Okay” Felix responded and left the office and Gabriel dragged Adrien under his arms across the room, then stopped in front of a yellow painting of his wife Emilie and held his son up hard against his body trying to hold him tight. He pondered about how he should use the secret buttons hidden on the painting, then he stretched his arms carefully while Adrien was leaned towards the man and slid his fingers all over the triangle pattern to find four loosen forms, then pressed with his finger onto them activating under his feet a secret door, which leads him to the secret lair, which he used to go during the time he was Hawk Moth.

At the outside, Nino was angry at Felix, which still was pretending to be his best friend instead of acting like his real him.

“You know karma one day will haunt you down one day for all this you’ve been doing to your cousin and the ones he loves. He doesn’t deserve this shit you’re doing to him. Even less his family or Kagami. Like him, that woman suffered a lot in her mother’s hands as he did on his father’s. He was happy, man! He was the happiest dude It almost was a crime” Nino told Felix slowly beginning to have tears in his eyes thinking about his best friend. “How horrifying can you be to ruin his happiness like that?”

“It’s just a job I have to solve. I’m getting paid well for it and Adrien won’t die or anything. I’m just ruining his relationship with Kagami as I was ordered to do,”

“Man you rich jerkasses really would do anything for money, even if you already are rich. You’re just one of those jerks, that has a lot of money, cars, houses, pools, and whatnot, but do you know, what you don’t have?” Nino asked. “Real friends. Tell me at least two friends that are you, friends, because they like you and not because of money, come. Tell me?”

Felix began to think about Nino’s question, then he frowned and turned his back to Nino and walked back leaving Nino back.

“The truth hurts, doesn’t it?!?” Nino asked loud, then watched Felix disappear into the house, then he took out a key cellphone and searched for his girlfriend’s contact and pressed on the green call button.

“Hey babe, I think Adrien’s not here or Felix lied to me and they’ve done anything bad to him,”

“ _Crap, I’ve seen he hasn’t read my message from before. He must have walked in there without informing anyone about it.”_

“Can you try to talk to Kagami and try to convince her, what’s going on?”

“ _I try. I feel like she doesn’t seem convinced at all,”_

“If she doesn’t we both just break into their house and go look for ourselves. With Kagami and Felix there, it might be easier to show her he’s Felix and not Adrien,”

“ _Good, I will try to call her right now”_

“Good see you later” Nino answered and pressed the red icon to finish the call, then pulled the classical phone back and left the plot of the Agreste family.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter has a minor part of sexual assault / attempted rape. Doesn't go very far, but I'm warning in case you're sensitive to this topic.

**Chapter 20**

Kagami sat on the bed using her smartphone to surf the social network passing through the images posted by other pages and celebrities. Kagami left the app, the noticed a message arrive and it belonged to Alya and Kagami opened it and saw an image of Felix Graham de Vanily holding out a couvert filled with money to a foreign woman, followed by another picture of the woman taking it. Kagami furrowed her eyebrows wondering, what Felix was doing there.

“ _See who I found? Felix. He’s not gone. He’s here”_

“Did you follow him?” Kagami responded back, then watched the notice on the chat app inform Kagami, that Alya was typing currently and waited for her to answer.

“ _I was late to leave the Metro. When I traveled back he was gone, but you have to listen to me, Nino was there on the outside in the afternoon and spoke to the Adrien you believe_ _him to be. That’s Felix. The real Adrien told me and Nino he was going to head to the mansion, but he never told us anything about it. Have you been in the house around the 5 and noticed anything?”_

“I was bathing. I didn’t hear or see anyone enter” Kagami responded, then heard the door of the room’s bathroom open and Kagami placed her smartphone on the ground and watched the fake Adrien walk towards the bed only wearing shorts.

“I forgot to take a shirt with me” Felix pointed out stopping in front of the bed to pick up from the drawer a new shirt, afterward he turned around to put it over his head while Kagami observed it. Kagami took a closer look at the blonde and noticed his front had the six-pack missing and Kagami widened her eyes, realizing Alya has been saying the truth.

“That all makes sense now” Kagami murmured quietly, then Felix opened the cover lying down on the bed, while Kagami sat beside him processing, what just happened now.

“Aren’t you going to lie down?” Felix asked making Kagami nod.

“I will, I’m just…..waiting for Alya to reply to an answer I gave her before. Maybe it comes tomorrow”

“Don’t worry, she will see it, Darling” Felix said giving Kagami a peck on her cheek, making her feel uncomfortable. “Sleep well,”

“Good night,” Kagami said lying down over the bedcover, then she observed Felix embrace the woman tightly making her nervous, then she pushed them away shrieking Felix.

“Is everything alright?” Felix asked lifting his head up to look at Kagami.

“Sorry, I’m…..in pain” Kagami lied making Felix furrow his eyebrows bewildered.

“Did you get hurt today at the gym?” Felix asked earning a nod from Kagami. “What happened?”

“I got hit with a ball…...a med ball”

“Ouch” Felix replied. “Whoever hit you with that was a jerk,”

“Oh no, I stepped over a tennis ball as I was helping out with storing everything back and landed with my stomach on it,”

“Okay,” Felix answered and caressed the woman on the shoulder making her frown her face insecure of being around the cousin-in-law. “Would a massage make you feel better?” Felix asked taking his hand away waiting for the woman to answer.

A person began to yell from the outside of the house and the two looked across to the window wondering, who was out there yelling.

“This voice seems familiar?” Felix mentioned watching Kagami get up and head to the window to see, where the sound came from but couldn’t see anything.

“I see nothing. Must be on the other side” Kagami mentioned watching Felix leave the bedroom without saying anything. Kagami walked to the bed to grab her smartphone then saw a message from Alya and opened it.

“ _Nino and I are here around the mansion. Please help us to look for clues. I’m telling you, that Adrien who’s there with you IS Felix”_

Kagami pressed the call button, then Alya attended it.

“ _Can you make it quick? The bodyguard must be looking for me” Alya warned._

“Alya I was feeling strange the last days around Adrien and you were right all along. I just saw him before shirtless and Felix doesn’t have a six-pack like Adrien does,”

“ _Finally you’re believing us,”_

“But if the real Adrien had been contacting you all, why hasn’t he contacted me before?”

“ _He had. He phoned you, but your phone was always not able to reach. Did Felix ever use it for anything and maybe block his number?”_

“Check the contact list or better the blocking list and see if you see Adrien’s number there” Alya ordered. “I call you later, just message me for answers,”

“Good” Kagami answered turning the call off, then opened the settings of the smartphone and opened the option blocked numbers to encounter the number +33635124 in there followed by the name Adrien Agreste. Kagami glared unimpressed as she found out the number was blocked and restored his phone number back soon she received two messages and opened them.

“ _Yo_ _u ha_ _ve_ _18 missed c_ _alls_ _from the numbe_ _r_ _33635124,”_

“He really tried to call me,” Kagami said opening the next message and pressed the second message, which was from her voicemail, and opened the box. “You have got a voice mail from the phone number _33635124,_ _from the 14_ _th_ _September at 8:37,”_ The voice mail beeped and played the record of Adrien as he spoke into the mailbox hoping he would reach her.

“ _Kagami, it’s me, Adrien. I don’t know if Nino already told you, but I’m in Germany, I woke up inside the car trunk of my father and an old friend of mine named Wayhem is here on vacation and is helping me with finding a way back home to Paris. I have no idea if the reason how I got into the trunk had something to do with the time Felix and I were in the bathroom together or not, but I just want you to know, that I’m here by mistake and I should be there in Paris with you all. If you hear this please call me back or send me a message and I’ll call you to explain it better to you. I love you so much,”_

“He really is it” Kagami marveled then the voice mail played the next recording of the husband.

“You have got a voice mail from the phone number _33635124,_ _from the 14_ _th_ _September at_ _17:58_ _,”_ Another beep followed before starting a recording from Adrien Agreste. _“_ _Hey Kagami, it’s me Adrien Agreste. I_ _hope you listen to this message and not Felix. Please whatever he’s doing there, don’t listen to him, ran away back to Nino and the others. No matter how real Felix plays the role of me, don’t fall for him. He just wants to ruin our relationship. Please call me back, I’m heading back to Paris right now and I will come to you, for real. I’m not here on purpose, I’m by accident. You know that I trust you with my life._ _Please call me back Kagami,”_

Kagami sat down on her husband’s bed shocked from the missing messages he had sent her without her knowledge about them and covered her face disappointed.

 _“_ _Good morning Kagami, I hope you will hear any of the messages I’ve sent you. I’m almost there. I have to talk with you about what happened. I would never leave you alone like this, mostly without a warning. I will explain you everything you need to know and I need to ask Felix why he did this to me._ _You know I gave you my promise two weeks ago at the wedding night remember…..”_ Adrien’s voice recording said and Kagami began to remember the night both were together overnight in a hotel near the airport.

_Adrien sat in the hotel room on the bed undressed with Kagami sitting on his lap smooching wildly with the man moaning delightfully onto his lips, arousing him which moved his hands away from her back down to her butt, then he lied down on the bed to continue the necking afterward the two took a break to breathe again._

_“_ _Tomorrow is the big day” Adrien mentioned still breathing a little hard from the long making out session. “12 hours flight and a half hour flight to our hotel” Adrien pointed out. “Are you excited about it?”_

_“Yes,” Kagami answered. “The flight will be a little tiring though,”_

_“I knew you would say that,” Adrien said and grabbed the smartphone from the night table to open his email and showed Kagami the reservation for a suite class on an A380 making Kagami furrow her eyebrows, then Adrien opened the internet on his smartphone opening a saved page to show her the interior of a regular suite on an A380._

_“What you made a reservation for us in that?” Kagami asked shocked._

_“You can sleep there, use the toilet, have a shower and you receive your breakfast there._ _You know since this was going to be our honeymoon together I thought of doing everything possible to make it the best and I had the luck they had one free for us to go,”_

_“Gosh Adrien, you didn’t have to do that”_ _Kagami pointed out placing her hand on his cheek. “It is already good enough to go to the Maledives with you,”_

_“_ _What you can do there everywhere is amazing and perfect for us two. There are so many various sports and other activities, it’s nuts”_

_“_ _Oh gosh, I feel like you’re going to spoil me for the rest of my life,”_

_“No, but on the best moments I might go a little too far” Adrien answered. “You know I’m like that,”_

_“Indeed”_ _Kagami answered poking his nose with hers. “_ _I’ve never been so happy as I am today, Adrien,”_

_“My life would not be the same, if you weren’t here with me,_ _Kagami,”_ _Conceded the blonde leaning his forehead on Kagami’s moving his arms back to grab the woman by her hands. “I will always be there for you no matter how good or how bad you feel. I will do anything to help you out in the worst cases, no matter how hard they are and I will not leave you just like that. I promise you that. We will always solve everything we have to together,”_

_“_ _I know and that’s why I’m happy to be married to my best friend,”_ _The Japanese woman mentioned putting her hands up on Adrien’s face leaning in for a kiss, then had Adrien wrap his arms around her pulling her closer on his lap and he lied down on the back to make out with the woman._

“Let’s get out of here!” A voice shouted bringing Kagami out of her flashback and she looked across the bedroom to see Adrien’s best friend Nino stay there.

“How did you get here?” Kagami asked confused at the brunette’s appearance.

“Let’s get out of here. You’re not safe here” Nino commanded watching Kagami approach him and Gabriel raced into the bedroom along with Felix.

“It’s my last warning young man, get out of there or I will have to call the police” Gabriel warned sternly watching Nino stand next to Kagami.  
“That guy there is not Adrien for god’s sake! He’s a copycat! He’s tricking out everyone into believing he’s Adrien,”

“That man there is my son!” Gabriel shouted. “I’ve raised him along his teenhood. I know perfectly how to differentiate him from an impostor,”

“Of course, you’ve spent half of his life ignoring and treating him coldly on the times you were at home and yet you still say you know your son well?” Nino asked. “No way you weren’t present on his wedding day,”

“You both know each other more or less the same thing, can you two just calm down?” Felix asked pretending to care about mediating the conflict.

“Don’t start talking Felix. I know it’s you and not Adrien” Nino growled back at the blonde, which got annoyed with the Moroccan man.

“Hey!” A voice shouted and the bodyguard of the Agreste’s entered into the bedroom shrieking Nino, then he grabbed Nino by his arms.

“Bring him out of here and for tomorrow, make sure he doesn’t appear during the time Mrs. Tsurugi shows up” Gabriel ordered calling Kagami’s attention.

“What is my mother going to do here?” Kagami asked a little confused.

“She’s here to see how you and Adrien are doing” Gabriel responded.

“For what?” Kagami asked. “It’s none of her business. She wanted us to split up in the first place,”

“Yes she did, but Gabr…..father tried to convince her to pass by and see us, how we’re doing together, and if we’re well, she might accept us together or just be somehow be relieved about you” Felix explained making Kagami frown. “Right father?” He asked gazing at the uncle.

“Yes Adrien” Gabriel answered.

“Alright” Kagami mumbled a little uninspired for the visit of the mother.

“Keep looking for the truth girl. You know the real Adrien as well too” Nino stressed while the bodyguard leads off the man, followed by Gabriel.

“Sorry for the interruption you two” Gabriel apologized closing the door leaving Kagami back with Felix. The blonde sight in relief, while Kagami was pondering about what Nino said, then Felix placed his hand on Kagami’s shoulder.

“Is it just me or is Nino a little spirited lately?” Felix asked.

“I don’t know, you’re his best friend. You should have an idea why” Kagami answered a little cold making Felix tilt his left eyebrow in confusion.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Yeah you heard that, but you know what I just remembered?” Kagami asked the blonde. “That you’re not Adrien!” Kagami hissed shrieking Felix as she seemed to have caught him, then he tried to continue his role as Adrien Agreste.

“Kagami, darling. I am Adrien,” Felix said grabbing Kagami’s hands watching her stare at him in disgust and slap his hands away from her.

“No, you’re not!” Kagami shouted and noticed the hands of the man, which didn’t have the marriage ring Kagami had put on him during their ceremony. “You’re not wearing the wedding ring!”

“Oh, the ring!” Felix answered pretending to be shocked. “I forgot it at the work, I….I’ve been taking it off every time I sanitize my hands and now I’ve forgotten it at the work. I’m so sorry,”

“Oh really?” Kagami asked crossing her arms. “What is written in your ring?”

“Your name!” Felix answered a little nervous. “Kagami Agreste,”

“Are you sure?” Kagami asked still having her arms crossed.

“Yes, I am” Felix replied. “Why shouldn’t I know? I’m your husband after all,”

“Yeah of course,” Kagami said while rolling her eyes. “But you know, what I remember?” Kagami asked with a smirk watching Felix slowly get a little panicky not knowing, what the woman knew he didn’t.

“Uhm…..what?” Felix asked then Kagami pulled up Felix’s shirt to show his belly. “Whoa!”  
“Then can you tell me, what happened to your six-pack, _Adrien_?” Kagami questioned while emphasizing her husband’s name differently.

“Uh…..I drank too much?” Felix answered faking a smile watching Kagami take down her hand glaring at the cousin of her husband, which adjusted his shirt while gazing at the woman, which was annoyed at the discovery.

“Okay, I’m not Adrien as you see and now?” Felix asked. “He’s not here with us, what do you want to do?”

“I want to know, where he is!” Kagami ordered the blonde man.

“You’re asking the wrong person. You gotta ask this the one person, that ordered me to do this,” Felix explained walking towards the door closing it and locked it up, then Kagami noticed it and observed him walking back at him with a serious face.

“Why did you look up the door?” Kagami asked.

“To be safe” Felix answered watching Kagami growl at the man.

“The door is already locked up from the outside, it’s not like they’re going to get in here again like before” Kagami pointed out. “And you haven’t answered my first question, who ordered you to do that?” Kagami asked. “Are you doing that for money?” Kagami asked louder.

“I won’t tell you that, even if you would offer me more money,” Felix explained. “Well, how would you? You and Adrien live in a commune,”

“Just because we live in a commune it doesn’t mean we’re poor” Kagami replied. “And you know Adrien is rich enough,”

“Yeah and that’s why you married him,”

“You don’t have the right to **_judge abo_ _ut_ _me_ **like that” The blue-haired woman hissed. “You know nothing about me!”

“Yeah, but don’t worry, Adrien is good. I would never cause him anything bad. Not even for money,”

“That doesn’t sound like, what you said before,”

“I’m talking about something like murder, not simple injuries,”

“What have you done to Adrien!?!” Kagami hissed grabbing the blonde on the shirt.

“Whoa! I already told you, I’m not the one taking care of him right now!” Felix warned the woman grabbing her on the arms stopping her. “I just knocked him down to sleep, nothing much”

“He got unconscious!” Kagami removed her arms staring annoyed at the man. “You know this can already lead him to problems! How can you do this to your cousin, you’re his family!” Kagami yelled. “You’re his friend and Adrien likes you…..how…...what has he done to you, for you to do that!?!?” Kagami scolded Felix, which got angry and pushed Kagami against the bed, causing her to fall on the mattress.

“Enough!” Felix shouted and climbed up on the bed, then pressed on her breast down with his arms, making her yelp and he tried to pull his jogging pants down.

“Get your hands off me!” Kagami shouted and Felix took his arm up to cover her mouth and placed his other hand in front of his lips to sign her to be quiet.

“Shhh, shut up!” Felix ordered the woman, which immediately crashed her forehead towards Felix, causing him to whine and pushed him off her body. She got up and packed the blonde on the collar, then held him up to look into his eyes ferociously earning a frightened look of the man.

“Did you really think I would just lie there and not defend myself? Did you really think I’m like those women that suffer in silence because of a certain type of men?” Kagami asked watching Felix roll his eyes away from the woman. Kagami squinted her eyes noticing the man was ignoring her and she dropped the man on the ground and got up, then picked up her smartphone and headed towards the exit of the bedroom.

“Where are you going?” Felix asked.

“I’m sleeping somewhere else and tomorrow if you don’t tell me, where Adrien is I will call the police otherwise I will personally take care of you and make sure you won’t ever come close to someone like this!” Kagami warned the blonde, which gulped at Kagami’s threat, then she left the room, making Felix cry annoyed.

“Damn it!!!!” Felix yelled, then he looked at his smartphone on the commode and searched for Gabriel’s number and typed down a message.

_"We need a plan B for tomorrow. Kagami figured out I wasn’t Adrien, because she could tell the difference by our body built. What do you think about the pictures I planned to make tomorrow, should I do them anyway?”_

Felix sent the message and walked at the corridor to see if he could see Kagami anywhere and he went back into the room heading to the window to encounter Kagami crossing the street to encounter a dark-dressed person, which looked like a woman as he noticed under the hoodie wavy hair going out and Kagami walked away with the person. Felix’s phone vibrated as it received a message and Felix opened the message, that was from his uncle Gabriel.

_“Try to do them in the afternoon or in the morning before dinner. Make sure they look repugnant enough to convince everyone, that this is “serious”. I will as planned scold you as my son and to 100% Mrs. Tsurugi will be doing the same and order you to “leave her”.”_

Felix responded and sat down on the bed thinking waiting for an answer, then began to think about the comments he has heard before from Adrien’s close friends.

_“Tell me at least two friends that are you, friends, because they like you and not because of money, come. Tell me?” Nino’s voice said._

_"How can you do this to your cousin, you’re his family! You’re his friend and Adrien likes you, what has he done to you, for you to do that!?!?” Kagami’s voice rang louder in his head making him place his hands tightly trying to get them out of his head,"_

_“The truth hurts, doesn’t it?!?" Nino yelled._

_“Are you trying to convince her you’re me like you did that to my friends years ago? That is it, isn’t it?” Adrien commented annoyed._

_“what has he done to you, for you to do that!?!? " Kagami hissed enraged with the cousin-in-law._

_“If you're feeling upset or out of control, just call before you do anything you might regret.” The past Adrien said after finding out about Felix's deed._

_“I’m really lucky to have you”_ Felix’s own voice rang in his head and dug his head into the duvet of his cousin’s bed yelling at it annoyed with his voices in his head, which had come due to the guilt he had begun to feel after the few mishaps, that came in the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold the phone….this is beginning to sound angsty. Will Kagami and her friends find out, where Adrien is? What will be about the evening with Mrs. Tsurugi?


	21. Chapter 21

****Chapter** ** ****2** ** ****1** **

Nino, Alya and Kagami sat at their commune in the living room together talking to Kagami, who had dealt before with Felix at the Agreste mansion. 

“Good now that you know the truth, it got a little easier,” Nino pointed out.

“I’m sorry you didn’t knew this earlier,” Alya apologized placing her arm behind Kagami’s back to cheer her up.

“It’s also my fault I didn’t believe you right at the start. I was so convinced at the first that this was Adrien, but he somehow had just begun to use different sweeter words to me, which he never did before. I had find it a little weird,”

“Also that one smack he gave you on the day after he showed up and told about the kidnapping” Nino pointed out. “He’s no man to be doing that to you, right?”

“He does certain kind of naughty stuff, but in private you know,” Kagami told a little abashed at pointing that out.

“Okay”

“Look, I’ve noticed something suspicious the other night at the mansion. I saw Gabriel standing with a tray in front of his mother’s painting in his office and he was passing his hands all over the painting, soon he had left the tray back somewhere and ran out of the office as Nino had gotten into the house to find you” Alya explained earning a nod from Kagami.

“He came up to Adrien’s bedroom”

“Could behind that portrait be like a secret passage or a safe and Adrien is stuck there or something?” Nino suggested. “You know that house is so big and has variations of things only rich jocks make. I wouldn’t be surprised if there was some sort of hideout in there,”

“Or even a safety room” Alya added, making Kagami think on the first night she spent there with Adrien and she caught Gabriel on the telephone with an unknown person.

“Wait a minute” Kagami pointed out catching the attention of the couple. “A couple of days ago, the one day I came to meet his parents I’ve heard Gabriel talking on the phone and say something along with the sentence how do you think she would have reacted if I told her I akumatized everyone in Paris,”

“What else did he say?” Alya asked. “Do you remember?”  
“He said Adrien was never in danger, only that time I was akumatized into Riposte” The blue-haired woman responded.

“Could Adrien’s old man really have been Hawk Moth in the past few years?” Nino questioned wondering what Kagami had witnessed.

“Adrien wasn’t 100% sure of it, since he had seen his father akumatized once, but never saw Hawk Moth in person at that time” Kagami explained. “He believed me but at the same time he was a little insecure if he should do anything or not,”

“Okay, girls I’ve got a plan. Kagami goes tomorrow back into the house like she’s supposed to and tries to keep Gabriel away from the office. Alya goes into the office and tries to figure out if there’s a secret passage on that painting or not. I’ll be on the outside watching for any emergency” Nino told the group. “Any questions?”

“Why am I the one going into the office?”

“After what I did there, there’s no way the gorilla is gonna let me into the house that easy. You on the other hand, you don’t have a problem” Nino told his girlfriend.

“Alright, but be very attentive” Alya warned earning a nod from Nino.

“Don’t worry babe, I’ll do my best” Nino answered then watched the two women continue to talk.

The next morning Gabriel walked into the office with a plate with a pile of waffles on it, then placed it down on his feet and placed his hands on the painting of his wife to search for the secret keys and pressed them as he encountered them and grabbed the plate to descend down to the repository, where on the other end of the catwalk is the cryogenic pod where Emilie Agreste had been preserved during the time she was on a comatose state. Gabriel arrived on the bottom of the repository and walked across the catwalk to the end of the room to catch Adrien lie on the ground sleeping and with his right leg attached with a chain on the railing next to the catwalk. Gabriel noticed from the eight one-liter water bottles he let there for him to drink, then picked a full bottle to open it and looked back at his son, which began to open his eyes and Gabriel slowly helped Adrien to sat up, leaning against the pole of the railing.

“Here you need to drink, Adrien” Gabriel said leaning the bottleneck on Adrien’s mouth. Adrien grabbed the bottle squirting a little water at his face from his firm touch on the bottle and drank by himself. “Here I’ve got your breakfast,”

“Why are you doing this to me?” Adrien asked placing the bottle down.

“You know Mrs. Tsurugi was against you and Kagami since the start, why did you two get married?”

“Because we love each other” Adrien answered. “Kagami is finally free from her over-controlling mother. She was happy, that I gave her the chance to escape from her mother’s hands. Why can’t Mrs. Tsurugi leave Kagami in peace? She’s happy here with me,”

“I know, but she doesn’t want that” Gabriel answered. “And she ordered me I should split up you two or she would ruin my life,”

“Of course, you’re still thinking about yourself father like always. You never cared about my happiness even now, when I was so happy I and Kagami got married not even that you want to leave it for me!”

“It’s a really delicate topic, Adrien, you wouldn’t understand it”

“Explain me” Adrien demanded

“It’s not as easy as it sounds Adrien,” Gabriel pointed out.

“Has it something to do with this room here? Or my mother’s whereabouts?” Adrien asked his father. “Has it to do with you in the past? Maybe, the reason you were rarely present was not only your job but I don’t know…...your other you?”

“What are you talking about?”

“My wife heard you talking on the telephone the other day and heard how you had akumatized people in order to get Ladybug and Cat Noir’s miraculous and the only thing you regret was that I had been a victim as you had akumatized Kagami to go after me,”

“Yes it’s true I was the one akumatizing all people in the city, but you had to understand my side. You mother was gone, you were so sad about it and you didn’t seem to cope with all of that, I couldn’t handle it either, I missed your mother just as much as you did. This is how I came to the conclusion to use the moth miraculous and hope I would manage to get the miraculouses of Cat Noir and Ladybug soon enough,”

“And why did you never told me you were doing that?”

“I wanted…..I just did never find the perfect moment for me to do that,”

“You were neglecting me all those years hurting all my friends, including our family just for giving my mother her life back? You could have killed anyone by mistake, just to bring her back, I could have died too! I’ve been…..,”

“And you’re not happy to have your mother back?”

“Of course I am! Just I don’t like to know, it was this way!”

“There was no other way!”

“You could have asked Ladybug or me!” Adrien hissed. “You know protecting Paris from all your akumatizations wasn’t also a piece of cake!”

“I know…..I know….you have the right to be angry at me” Gabriel mentioned. “But what happened I cannot take it back. I will have to move on knowing all that,”

“Yeah while the rest of the family thinks the opposite”

“What are you talking about? You just said you knew it,”

“Yes, but not mother. You lied to her about it,”

“I can’t just tell your mother all that” Gabriel admitted. “This would put our marriage in danger,”

“So is mine, but why should I care about yours, if you don’t even care about your own son’s happiness in his marriage?” Adrien asked looking serious at his father. His father just turned around, then walked away leaving Adrien behind, which observed the adult head to the elevator to head back to the surface of the building.

Adrien looked at the flower-shaped waffle pile and removed a petal of the waffle, which looked like a shaped heart, which made Adrien sigh as he began to think of Kagami, wondering if everything was alright with his wife.


	22. Chapter 22

****Chapter** ** ****2**** ** **2** **

In the afternoon Alya waited in front of the mansion of the Agreste’s together with Nino both waiting for Kagami to get to the house.

“She must be here in a few minutes” Alya stated putting her smartphone back in her pants after she read a notice from their friend. 

“Good” Nino answered. “I’ve been eagerly waiting for this moment. I really want to know how my dude is doing,” 

“He is alright Nino, we will find him” Alya promised her boyfriend, which nodded and saw him place his hands on the grid of the door to look at the mansion, where his best friend grew up his entire childhood.

“I’m really astonished to know how far certain human beings can go to hide their bad deeds,” Nino said. “Would Gabriel even come that close to let his son starve?”

“Who would have thought he could be Hawk Moth?” Alya asked making Nino shrug his shoulders.

“Nobody I guess,” Nino replied, then saw a small city car stop behind them, where Alix sat on the driver seat sitting next to Kim and from the back seat Kagami got out and waved at the couple, which drove away and Kagami approached the two friends of her and Adrien.

“Are you ready?” Kagami asked earning a nod from the two, then Kagami entered first followed by her friends and Nino quickly ran behind the Sedan of the Agreste’s and bowed down.

“I see if this sight is manageable” Nino stated earning a nod from Kagami, which continued her way to the entrance.

“How are you going to deal with Gabriel and Felix now?” Alya asked making Kagami shrug her shoulders.

“I don’t even know if any of the two are home yet,” Kagami mentioned, then she opened the door and shrieked as she encountered her mother being received by Emilie.

“Oh right the dinner,” Kagami said facepalming.

“Oh look your daughter has arrived” Emilie stated. “Adrien must be coming home too or maybe he’s delayed,” Emilie pointed out making Tomoe furrow her eyebrows.

“You know some patients,” Alya added.

“What happened to your voice Kagami?” Tomoe asked making Emilie chuckle.

“I’m here mother, you’re talking to a….friend of mine, Alya,” Kagami answered.

“Nice to meet you. I came here to get something I borrowed her” Alya stated seeing the mother still glance at the two with the same deadpan face. “She borrowed a book from me to read,”

“Yes I really liked that book,” Kagami added earning a slow nod from the mother.

“Alright and I’ve heard you and Adrien have gotten married...when was it? Two weeks ago?”

“Yes mother,” Kagami answered, then Alya’s smartphone beeped receiving a message making Alya giggle and take her smartphone out.

“Excuse me” She apologized putting it on vibration, while she checked the message, which was from Nino that informed her, that the office was occupied by Gabriel Agreste, which sat on the office using his computer. “Just an advertisement for a subscription for cellphones,”

“It’s no problem,” Emilie responded earning a nod from Alya, which grabbed Kagami by her arm.

“Is it okay, if she accompanies me up, so I can get the book?” Alya asked earning a nod from Emilie and Tomoe.

“We have enough time to talk later if you don’t mind, Mrs. Tsurugi?” Emilie asked earning a nod from the raven-haired woman.

“I don’t mind it, Mrs. Agreste,” Tomoe responded, then Alya walked up the stairs along with Kagami.

“Would you like a tea or a coffee?” Mrs. Agreste offered earning a nod from the woman.

“Camomille, if you don’t mind,” The mother of Kagami answered, then Emilie placed her hand on the back of the woman to watch her walk heading to the dining room with the help of her cane. Alya glanced along the top of the stairs down at the hall, then typed a message to her boyfriend.

“Is he still in there?” Alya pressed the send button then received an Y, making Alya frown.

“He’s still in there. No idea, why he’s not out of there,”

“If you can I can go down, afterward and inform you about when it’s free,” The blue-haired woman suggested.

“No it’s alright, Kagami” Alya answered, then the two girls observed the door of the entrance open up and Felix appear styled as Adrien again, then Alya looked up at the woman. “That’s still Felix, right?”

“Of course” Kagami answered making Alya nod and sit down on the stairs, while the blue-haired woman looked down at the blonde head towards the office, then before he got in he noticed Kagami was on the stairs gazing down at him.

“Hey,” Felix greeted making Kagami frown, then Felix moved at the stairs, while Kagami walked them down so they would meet in the middle of them. “Where have you been?”

“Why? Does it matter?”

“I’m just asking, Your mother is here after all and I thought you were worried,”

“Of course I am!” Kagami shouted. “My husband is the one who should be here, not you!”

“Calm down, you don’t have to worry about all this afterward” Felix pointed out, watching Kagami cross her arms.

“What is your plan?” Kagami asked. “Faking a relationship with you? Not even in your dreams,”

“But at least act like a decent couple. We don’t really have to kiss or anything, but just so, that everyone thinks it’s not fake,”

“I want you to let them all know the truth or I’ll be the one saying it,”

“Don’t worry about it, everything will be okay at the end of the day, trust me,”

“Why should I trust you?” Kagami asked, then Felix held his hand in front of Kagami’s mouth as he heard someone in the dining room.

“Is that you, Adrien?” Emilie asked. “You seem a little irritated, according to Mrs. Tsurugi,”

Felix rolled his eyes at Kagami, which gave him an annoyed glance, then Felix sighed and looked down at the entrance.

“I’ve had a bad day, mother, I needed to let my frustration out,” Felix answered.

“Would tea help you?” Emilie asked.

“That would be great," Felix answered, then he looked at Kagami, which slapped his hand away scaring him. “Woah!”

“You remember, what I told you yesterday, right?”

“I do and don’t worry, I’m delivering myself out too,”

“Adrien’s still missing you know,”

“There you gotta convince his father to explain to you, where he is” Felix answered. “He’s the one who hides him somewhere,”

“How high is the chance, that he’s hiding him in his office?”

“Low obviously” Felix chided. “Of course, the house is really big he could have rooms or certain hideouts, no one knows besides him and they’re only walkable if you know a certain code or anything else, that could lead to a secret passage, you know like in Tomb Theft,”

“I may have an idea, where to find a secret entrance” Kagami mentioned and the door of the office opened up and Gabriel walked out of it and looked up at the stairs to his daughter-in-law and nephew.

“Oh I didn’t know, you two were already here” Gabriel answered watching Kagami walk the stairs down first, passing beside him without a word heading into the dining room while Felix stopped beside Gabriel.

“Did you do another try?” Gabriel asked making Felix shake his head.

“Impossible. She knows that as long as she doesn’t know, where the real Adrien is or was, that I’m still me,” Felix told the adult. “Also I don’t think, the images I did with the prostitute before won’t help either,”

“Don’t worry about it, I made sure, that before she sends them that they would really look like it’s Adrien on everyone,”

“Okay” Felix answered, then he walked into the dining room along with Gabriel and the two sat on the right side and took a seat next to Kagami. Emilie sat next to Felix and vice versa, where the entrance of the dining room was sat Mrs. Tsurugi.

“Mrs. Tsurugi, glad to see you again” Gabriel began, then Felix realized he hasn’t told her who he was and got up and went to the woman and held out his hand.

“Good afternoon Mrs. Tsurugi, I’m Adrien Agreste, I’m your daughter’s…..husband as you probably know”

“I know who you are” Tomoe answered. “I’ve heard you had a hard day at work. Is it always like that?”

“Well….you know how the days are in the clinic. Some are hard some are okay. There are days some patients make your lose your mind, others not at all” Felix replied with a fake chuckle, making Tomoe furrow her left eyebrow unimpressed. Kagami facepalmed at Felix’s try to cover the argument from before.

At the meanwhile, Alya moved to the office and entered into it and looked out off the window giving him a thumb up and Nino pointed at the desk of Gabriel and Alya picked the chair and blocked the door with it, then pressed on the call button to call her boyfriend, which answered the call immediately.

_“Turtle talking to Foxy. Everything’s clear, over”_

Alya chuckled at Nino’s comment, then shook her head to stay serious and spoke into the smartphone.

“Good, keep watching. I will see, if I can figure out something at that painting,”

 _“Sure I stay watch,”_ _Nino mentioned._

Alya observed the pattern of the dress of Emilie in the image, pondering about a possible way to discover any secret buttons on the painting.

“I’ve noticed a major part of the patterns are small triangles in three different shades. White, Gray and black,”

“Can you see there anything else, that’s suspicious?” Nino asked. “Or what about those triangles? Look if they feel a little slack”

“I will look” Alya answered passing her hands on the painting, then she encountered a button and smiled. “I found it!” Alya answered pressing on the button, then nothing happened. “Huh?”

_“Did it work?”_

“No, I think there must be another button” Alya mentioned. “I have to keep looking for me,”

“Babe I think you should look out for all you can find, then try them out” Nino suggested earning a nod from the woman.

“I will,” Alya answered continuing to search for the buttons for a little while.

 _“Hide!”_ Nino shouted turning his smartphone off, shrieking Alya, which looked at Nino running around the car as the bodyguard of the Agreste's found him and Alya went down on her knees to head to the desk of Gabriel and looked out of the window to see Nino trying to trick out the bodyguard. Alya slowly sank her head down to avoid the bodyguard to see her in the office, then she looked at the computer of the fashion designer and pressed the space button to turn the screen on showing the desktop with an image of the house and down at the taskbar she saw the internet symbol active along with the photoshop symbol, making Alya curious, which pressed the photoshop symbol causing Alya to wide her eyes in shock as she saw an image of Adrien lying on a foreign bed naked and over his hips sat a foreign woman naked over his private area making Alya turn green in disgust at the image. Alya observed the body of the woman and encountered a small chain around the right foot of the woman, then Alya took out her smartphone and searched on her and Kagami’s chatbox for the last picture she sent her and opened the one, where Felix stood at the metro station out with a foreign woman and she zoomed down at her feet to encounter the same pearl-chain she spotted on the image. Alya took a picture of the computer screen, then she slowly looked up at the window to see Nino and the gorilla were gone and she searched for Nino’s phone number to call him, but she didn’t attend him.

“Nino please call me back” Alya spoke into his voicebox and made her way back to the painting.

Back at the dining room, all were listening to Felix telling about the honeymoon Kagami and Adrien had gone, which left Emilie confused, while Gabriel was perplexed about what he was telling Kagami’s mother. Kagami herself, just had her hand in front of her eyes covering them feeling disappointed at how the last part of the afternoon was going before the evening would come.

“And I think that’s it” Felix finished. “That was our honeymoon in Moldova, right darling?” Felix asked looking at Kagami, which stood the same as before. “Did I forget something important, didn’t I?”

“But weren’t you two in the Maledives?” Emilie asked looking at Felix a little bewildered with Felix’s story

“Uh didn’t I say that?” Felix asked a little nervous.

“You said Moldova” Emilie added.

“Oh,”  
“You barely remember your honeymoon location?” Tomoe asked raising up her left eyebrow surprised at the story of the blonde.

“Maybe you should see a doctor Adrien” Gabriel added looking at Felix, winking at him. “After that accident a few days ago, I believe it’s starting to get noticed and we should at least just make a check-up, to make sure everything is okay or if we can help you,”

“I don’t know it, father. I don’t feel bad,”

“What kind of accident was that?” Tomoe asked, then Kagami’s smartphone received a message and she unlocked her smartphone to see a number she didn’t know. Kagami opened the message at the same moment Gabriel and Felix took a look at it and it showed a picture of a side profile picture of a shirtless Adrien sitting on the edge of a foreign bed and a woman sitting on Adrien’s lap with the legs around him and a bare upper body. The woman had her arms around the man’s back, while she had her lips planted on his for a kiss. With that picture came a caption to that image, that belonged to the contact number of the person.

_“Good evening bitch. I hope you like, what you see. This is what he likes and as it seems I’m the only one, who can give it to him,”_

Kagami dropped her mouth seeing the images, then she received another image of Adrien lying on the bed naked with the woman on top of the waist and her hands parked over his chest and her back elegantly curved up so that Adrien had an ideal sight to her breast. The third picture was taken a few seconds later, which showed the blonde with his eyes closed and an open mouth seeming to be enjoying the situation while the woman was on top of him and had her body upright also having her mouth open as if she was moaning on the image. Another image came of the woman standing on the bed on the four and Adrien stood behind her holding her on the waist smirking at how he stood behind the woman as if he was about to penetrate her from behind.

Kagami’s held her smartphone tight annoyed at the image, then Gabriel winked at Felix, which was shocked at noticing the improvements the pictures he asked to take to use for their plan seemed to work.

“Adrien, is that really you?” Gabriel asked looking stern at Felix. “Are you having there an affair with another woman?”

“Another woman?” Emilie and Tomoe asked at the same time.

“Huh?” Felix replied looking at the images surprised at seeing, that they had gotten manipulated to make him look like his cousin. “How is this possible?”

“Those pictures don’t lie,” Gabriel said taking the smartphone off Kagami’s hands to show them to Felix. Emilie got up from her chair to see the images and shrieked as she recognized the man on the image.

“Adrien, how could you do this?” Emilie asked making Kagami wide her eyes annoyed at her mother-in-law not knowing she wasn’t talking with her son. “You seemed so happy with Kagami, what happened?” Emilie asked and Kagami pushed her seat away calling the other’s attention.

“This is not Adrien, for god's sake!” Kagami yelled. “The real Adrien is missing. He had disappeared last Sunday as he went out with Felix. Felix had been pretending to be Adrien the last days without our knowledge!” Kagami announced angered with the situation. 

“That’s impossible. I do know my son very well and this man on the picture is Adrien,” Gabriel noticed. “You should be aware that my son has a flat and muscular ab, if you look at the image here he has it” Gabriel pointed out, then above the image appeared an image from Alya and Gabriel swiped on it accidentally opening it to show a picture Alya took of his laptop with one of the images the foreign number sent Kagami of the edited image, where Kagami could see the image was edited. Afterward, Alya sent another image with the original image, where the sixpack wasn’t on the image, but a normal belly, the belly Kagami had seen the other day on Felix.

“Of course it was you, Felix, why are you even trying to convince me, that I have to trust you?” Kagami asked looking at the blonde.

“Just do it,” Felix added, then the doorbell rang and all looked at the hall curious, except for Kagami, which smiled a little thinking she might know, who it is. Kagami ran at the door followed by Gabriel, which stopped at the exit of the dining room and Kagami opened the door with a smile, then it disappeared as she saw on the entrance two policemen and a policewoman.

“Uh good afternoon” Kagami greeted. “Can I help you?”

“Good afternoon Mrs. Agreste, we’re looking for Gabriel Agreste and Felix Graham de Vanily,” The tallest policeman said.

“In the dining room” Kagami answered, then Gabriel approached the woman and stood behind her.

“How can I help you, officer?” Gabriel asked.

“Mr. Agreste, we received an anonymous report, that you kidnapped Adrien Agreste and Felix Graham De Vanily was your accomplice, which also impersonated Adrien Agreste too,” The man told. “You two have to come with me to the police station”

“Who said that? Gabriel asked faking a surprised reaction. "My son is in the dining room” Gabriel added, then Kagami stepped on Gabriel’s shoe.

“No, he’s not!” Kagami shouted. “That’s Felix!” The police corps exchanged looks with each other at the woman's comment, then nodded and glanced back at Gabriel again.

“If you don’t mind Sir, we have to take you to the station,” The second police agent said taking his handcuffs off his belt. “You know the anon seemed really detailed and we would prefer to talk with you, you know to be sure about it”

Felix showed up to see the cops and approached the two Agreste’s at the entrance and held up his hands at the taller police officer.

“I’ve heard you were also looking for me,” Felix said and he adjusted his hair down so that the police would know who they’re talking to. “I’ve been impersonating Adrien for the past few days so I could ruin Adrien and Kagami Agreste’s relationship as Gabriel had ordered me to do in exchange for money and a job,”

“You’re the one, who called them?” Gabriel asked earning a nod from Felix.

“Yes,” Felix admitted. “Uncle face it, it’s too late. Kagami already knows why we’re doing that, everyone else there felt strange as I tried to convince them with the honeymoon in Moldova, the images Kagami received a few minutes ago have also been figured out quickly. Just tell them, where Adrien is and you may have a smaller punishment,” Felix suggested.

“What’s going on?” A voice asked and all looked at Emilie Agreste standing at the entrance of the dining room along with Mrs. Tsurugi.

“Emilie? What are you doing here?” Gabriel asked a little tense as the situation was about to get worse.

“Mr. Agreste just say the truth. Do you think she deserves to be lied to her entire life?” Kagami asked making Gabriel sigh and moved towards the door of his office, which opened up and Alya Césaire appeared and shrieked as she saw Gabriel along with two police officers.

“Uhm I’ve discovered a secret entrance and I can’t manage to open it?” Alya added seeing the cops look at her.

“Gabriel Agreste, what is she talking about?” Gabriel walked in followed by the two cops along with Kagami and Alya, which all stopped around the painting of Emilie and Gabriel looked back at the ground, then pointed at one place.

“Get there, there’s a secret door, which opens and leads you down to the repository, where Adrien is,” Gabriel explained watching Kagami step on it.

“Daniel, will you accompany her?” The tall policeman asked earning a nod from the second policeman, which came closer to Kagami.

“You two better get a little closer together, cause it’s a little slim” Gabriel warned watching the policeman gently turn his back towards Kagami to lean it against her, then Gabriel searched on the painting for the four secret buttons to activate the secret passage and Kagami decedent down with the policeman into a dark area, which they have never seen before anywhere.

“I wonder if this is are on the maps,” Daniel said and they got out of the small passage and looked around the area, wondering, where to look for the missing man.

“Adrien!” Kagami called. “Adrien! Can you hear me?” Kagami asked approaching the bridge, then at the end, she saw Adrien’s leg attached with a chain on the handrail and Kagami squinted her eyes and got excited as she recognized her husband. “Adrien!” Kagami ran over the bridge, followed by the police officer and she arrived finding him lying on the ground tired with his head over his hands. “Oh my god, Adrien, are you alright?” Kagami asked getting down on her knees turning Adrien around causing him to open up his eyes slowly as she placed her head on Adrien’s chest hoping she would hear his heartbeat.

“Kagami?” Adrien whispered, then Kagami looked up at her husband and embraced him, making him groan. “Ouch,”

“What has Gabriel done to you?” Kagami asked looking around Adrien, which was still dressed in the same clothes he wore on Sunday. “Oh, you really need to take a shower as soon as you get out of here,”

“I missed you so much” Adrien whined leaning his forehead on Kagami’s face. “I’m sorry for everything,”

“You don’t have to” Kagami mentioned giving him another hug, making him yelp. “Sorry” Kagami apologized taking her arms off Adrien, then she watched officer Daniel trying to pick the lock off Adrien’s foot.

Adrien grabbed a bottled water to take a sip, afterward Kagami placed her hand on his cheek to look into his eyes, which seemed to react well at hers making her own eyes get filled with tears at seeing the state of her beloved husband, then Adrien wrapped his arms around her to let her cry on his shoulder. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you so soon,”

“It’s not your fault, Adrien. But now you’re here and that’s what matters” Kagami confirmed hearing the lock of Adrien’s leg and Daniel removed it from the foot and Adrien tried to get up along with Kagami, almost losing his balance, but luckily he was held up by the policeman and Kagami.

“Come put your hand around me,” Kagami offered helping him place his arm around her back while Daniel did the same on the other and the trio began to walk with Adrien carefully, so they wouldn’t drop him off by accident.

“Is my father now going to jail?” Adrien asked, then Kagami nudged him on the cheek with hers.

“That’s not important. Important now is that you recover. Just let’s get focused on that. Is that okay for you?”

“Yes,” Adrien answered as he continued to slowly walk with the help of his wife and the police officer.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meow.infrench,I wish I knew about your birthday, I would have dedicated you the previous chapter (cries) I dedicate this part to you :3

**Chapter 23**

Adrien sat on the wall railing next to the stairs on the exit of the mansion along with Kagami facing their friends Nino and Alya, which assisted Kagami in finding Adrien.

“You weren’t really tortured in there?” Nino asked watching Adrien shake his head.

“I was just locked up in there, he brought me food and had left me a lot of water for me to drink. Otherwise, I just sat there all on my own,” Adrien explained.

“Man, how could you hold it out so long, without going to the toilet?” Nino asked.

“I didn’t, I just peed into the bushes as far as I could aim,” Adrien mentioned earning a nod from the Moroccan man.

“Just like I taught you on our trip to the Hautes-Pyrénées” Nino mentioned making Alya chuckle.

“What are you laughing about?”

“I just remembered about that Truth or dare game we played in the camp and you were challenged along with Nathaniel to ran across the forest naked and had gotten a rash over your skin for the rest of the week,” Alya pointed out making Adrien grin at the story.

“Really?” Kagami asked looking at Adrien, which nodded. Nino looked along with Alya down at the stairs, where Roger Raincomprix stood with another police officer holding Gabriel on his arms, while in front of him stood Emilie Agreste and Tomoe Tsurugi.

“Are we going to get interrogated too?” Nino asked making Alya shrug her shoulders. 

“I would be expecting that” Alya responded earning a nod from the boyfriend.

Downstairs, where the mothers of the young Agreste couple stood Gabriel was explaining everything he has been cached away from her since her  appearance.

“It’s not Nathalie’s fault first to be clear, she had just given me that idea and I thought about it and just went along with her idea. Officially I was the one, who had the idea to akumatize a few people in the hope I would manage to obtain the miraculous right away, with the time I got desperate as I kept and kept failing and she just comforted me. There were times she suggested me to just take a break and think about spending time with our son or tell what really happened. I…..was afraid to tell him the truth, I was afraid he wouldn’t understand it and I postponed it again and continued it. I went on with it for about three years and I gave up as Adrien began to revolt towards me. Back then Goldybug was around I managed to contact her and gave her the miraculous back, then a few months later she and Cat Noir had retired and everything was normal. Adrien moved out shortly after his birthday away from our house and recently Nathalie was saved on a car crash on her way home by Goldybug and his new partner Jade Neko, explained them about my plan to bring you back to life and they came to our house…...then the rest I have already told you the other day on our dinner,”

“And why did you hide our own son in the basement?” Emilie asked. 

“Besides Nathalie, Mrs. Tsurugi was the second person, who knew you and I could talk with her once in a while. The reason I wanted to split Adrien away from Kagami was that she was against him and her being together. She didn’t like the fact they had gotten married without saying her anything,” Gabriel answered.

“I knew your husband would try everything to keep his little secret safe, but I wasn’t expecting how far he was going in this situation,” Tomoe added. “This was more of a motivation for him to do it,”

“I believe, that Adrien and Kagami’s decision to marry the other day was spontaneous or even planned as I’ve heard from him she and him shared a lower relationship with you or Gabriel,” Emilie added.

“After all I did I wouldn’t deserve it” Gabriel mentioned earning a nod from his wife.

“I still can’t believe, that you were capable of doing such a thing” The wife complained making Gabriel sink his head down disappointed.

“If I could go back in time, I would have avoided all those terrible mistakes,” Gabriel lamented, then Emilie left him back and walked towards a police car near the exit, where Felix sat alone in the back and Emilie knocked on the window to call Felix’s attention. Felix noticed Emilie wasn’t really fond of what was happening at the moment and sank his head down in sadness.

“Why did you join Gabriel in this?” Emilie asked watching the man shrug his shoulders. Emilie shook her head, then watched Felix look up at the woman and turn his head back to spot Adrien on the top of the wall railing, chatting with Nino and Alya. “Aunt Emilie? Can you do me a favor and call Adrien here?” Felix asked watching Emilie think for a second and she nodded and looked up at the four friends and waved at Adrien, then signaled him to come down to her. Adrien signed Kagami and she helped him walk the stairs down and followed him, making sure he wouldn’t let him fall down per coincidence. The two stopped in front of the police car and Adrien glanced through the window at his cousin.

“Before all this…..before I did this to you and Kagami….Have you always seen me before as a friend?” Felix asked earning a nod from Adrien.

“We’re family Felix. You could have talked to me. I would have helped you,”

“I should have,” Felix replied. “I wish I would have done that. You’re the kindest friend I have ever had and I did all this to you. I don’t deserve your friendship for all the mean things I did,”

“Well….I don’t know, what to tell you, but…...you know with good conduct you can get out earlier from jail,” Adrien said a little unsure about, what he should say his cousin at this moment. 

“I don’t know your cousin well, but I like that he delivered himself to the police and told what had happened to you. That’s also a good thing for him,” Kagami told her husband. 

“Really?” Adrien asked looking at Felix, which nodded.

“You know Adrien, I feel like after my father died, everything has changed around me, even I…..the friends I had back on that time left me as I began to treat them rudely so that I was alone. It was my fault, but I didn’t want to put the blame on myself,”

“The time you were over the weekend at my parent's house here and made that video call to my friends, you did that out of jealousy as you knew I had what you lost?” Adrien asked making Felix shrug his shoulders.

“I saw you had so many friends, that cared about you and this just annoyed me. Even now you have them and you’re also married to someone…..I have never seen someone so faithful and self-assured in a relationship as she was. She was obvious since the first day, that something was wrong as I showed up the other day styled like you telling about my disappearance. You’re such a lucky man, cousin” Felix avowed making Adrien smile and look at Kagami, which copied his facial expression.

“I really am Felix” Adrien stated leaning his forehead on Kagami’s then he looked back at his cousin. “Hey I know this will take you a little while, but you will find a light in your life too. Don’t worry,” 

“Yeah” Felix answered, then at the entrance of the plot of the Agreste an ambulance entered and Kagami noticed the ambulance, then nudged Adrien carefully on the shoulder to earn his attention and she pointed at the vehicle.

“Oh they’re here,” Adrien mentioned. “How long does a check-up usually take?” Adrien asked making Kagami shrug her shoulders.

“I don’t know” The woman responded. “But I think you should take some clothes with you. You probably will have to take a shower there,”

“Yeah I guess so,” Adrien agreed, then saw Gabriel entering into the back of a police car with the help of Roger Raincomprix, then Adrien glanced at Kagami, which noticed Adrien wasn’t quite happy with what was going on.

“You’re okay?” His wife asked making him nod.

“Yeah, it’s just…...I kind of feel bad for my father,”

“I understand that Adrien, but you know your father should have known, that the things he has done would have consequences. This is what’s going to happen,”

“Yeah I know” Adrien responded, then a paramedic of the ambulance came towards Adrien. “Hi” 

“Good evening Mr. Agreste, please follow me,” The paramedic asked walking with Adrien at the back of the ambulance and Adrien waited for the man to open the door while he gazed back at Kagami, which approached him then Adrien grabbed Kagami’s hands and looked into her eyes.

“Will you accompany me?” Adrien asked making Kagami shrug her shoulders. 

“If they don’t mind it.”

“I haven’t talked with anyone for over 24 hours” Adrien blurted out giving Kagami sad eyes making her chuckle. 

“Aww you’re so adorable when you beg,” Kagami confessed, then the paramedic offered Adrien to sit down on the back of the ambulance and placed next to Adrien the first aid bag and passed a wet napkin over Adrien’s injury on his eyebrow he made a few days ago while Kagami stood there watching them. 

A few months later  Gabriel and Felix had been sentenced  to jail for a few years  to pay for the crimes they had done. Adrien and his mother got to know each other better after all the years she was gone, as well Kagami got accepted well by the mother-in-law. Adrien recovered really quickly and  slowly began to get accepted by Kagami’s mother as the husband  of the daughter . 

Adrien and Kagami had moved out of the commune and found a small house where they could live together. Their life was going well so far and they agreed on inviting their friends and their moms to have dinner at their new house  to inaugurate the guests to their new lifestyle and additionally reveal to them all a special message.  A message, which mostly delighted Kagami as she would finally tell everyone, what she was expecting. 

Adrien and Kagami sat on the outside around a long folding table with their mothers and their old school friends from the Françoise Dupont school eating dinner.  The major part of the guests were chatting loud and on the other end of the table sat Adrien together with his wife, his mother Emilie and his mother-in-law Tomoe Tsurugi. 

“Did you really make those chicken breasts? Emilie asked looking at Adrien putting a bunch of grapes into his mouth, then he nodded. “I didn’t know you had a talent for cooking,”

“Neither did I” Adrien answered. “I kinda like it to be honest,”

“We took cooking lessons together in the first year we began to live together,” Kagami mentioned. “Madame Morane was a very skilled cook,”

“Isn’t that the same woman, that taught your mother how to cook?” Nino asked looking at Alya, which was cutting her chicken breast.

“No, they were in the same culinary school back in the past and worked a few years together at Auguste’s restaurant,” Alya answered.

“Out of you, who do you think is the best cook?” Alix asked, who sat between Emilie Agreste and Nathaniel Kurtzberg.

“I’m really fond of Adrien’s cooking, to be honest,” Kagami answered. “He’s also more entertained in trying out new recipes when he can, while I prefer to focus on the ones I know and improve them,”

“I have to say those sweet potatoes are good” Nathaniel mentioned. “Until now I only ate them as fried fries,”

“Same dude” Nino agreed. “No offense bro, but fries will always be better for me,”

“Yes I know, but they’re not as healthy as potatoes” Adrien pointed out earning a nod from the Moroccan man.

“Yes, but I’m not eating them every day don’t worry,” Nino assured making Adrien smile. 

Kagami looked at her mother eating normally, then she placed her hand over Adrien’s then pointed out at him to his mother and smiled at his wife and slid closer to her on the folding bank and spoke at his mother-in-law.

“Mrs. Tsurugi, are you enjoying the meal so far?” Adrien asked watching the woman swallow the bit she had chewed, then answered.

“You know I’m not used to this kind of food, but I find it’s good. I’m not really fond of sweet food thought, but it’s good,” Tomoe explained making Adrien smile a little.

“You know I’m making sure to help Kagami in having healthy nutrition for the rest of the months,” Adrien mentioned watching the mother nod and continue to eat her food. Adrien sat down and looked a little perplexed at Kagami, which embraced him with one hand and he leaned his face on hers, 

“I know I was a little severe towards you in the past about you and Kagami’s relationship, but the last few times I’ve been here with you I have never heard Kagami so happy. I hope I have interpreted this all correctly,” Tomoe mentioned making Adrien smile and glance down at his wife.

“I’ve told you, mother, he was the right one. I just realized it a little late,” Kagami stated grabbing Adrien’s hands to smile at him.

“Hey this just plumped into my head right now as I looked at you before” Nathaniel began. “Why is there a small open space on your eyebrow?”

“I hit my head” Adrien answered making Kim chuckle.

“Where?” Kim asked. “On the bedboard?” Kim asked making Adrien shake his head.

“You’re taking the conversation into the wrong lane again,” Adrien mentioned.

“You guys had all time to get used to it,” Lila pointed out, which sat between Kim and Tomoe.

"Agreed" Max added.

“The issue here is her” Nathaniel whispered pointing at Mrs. Tsurugi.

“Come on, she’s not your mother-in-law, Nath” Alix mentioned. “Why are you even afraid?”

“Who said I was afraid?” Nathaniel asked. “I have respect from women that kick other people’s butts” Nathaniel mentioned making half of the woman laugh around the table.

“You should have from everyone” Nino mentioned watching Kagami trying to get up and Adrien noticed it and got up behind her then placed his arms around the woman holding her carefully on her medium-sized belly.

“You’re not doing anything more, I’ll do it” Adrien warned his wife, which shook his head and kissed him on the cheek.

“Hey, I can’t just sit and let you to everything” Kagami warned watching Adrien shake his head.

“I know, but I want you to sit down and give our baby some rest” Adrien questioned his wife, which nodded.

“But I will at least carry the cake,” Kagami began to walk away, then Adrien placed his hands around her shoulders.

“And I will help” Adrien said, then he looked back at his friend Nino, which gave the blonde a thumb up and began to collect around them the plates along with Alya.

A d rien and Kagami arrived the kitchen and Adrien opened the fridge and took out carefully the cake they had ordered from the pastry. 

“Did Kim really think my scar happened during sex?” Adrien asked watching Kagami shrug her shoulders.

“He was probably joking as usual” Kagami answered taking out dessert forks from the drawer of the kitchen. “But if I need to be honest, I find the scar very attractive on you” Kagami mentioned as Adrien placed the cake beside the woman and both gazed at each other flirtatiously. 

“That sounds nice” Adrien answered, then opened the counter over them to take out plates for the cake and Kagami counted them all for him, afterward Adrien closed the door and checked out their cake. “The cake is here, can I know the gender now?”

“You will know it at the same time as the others Adri, just like I promised” Kagami answered making Adrien sink his head down.

“Shouldn’t daddy get a special treatment?” Adrien asked bowing down at the belly of Kagami. “Yes mommy” Adrien mimicked making Kagami laugh.

“Just hold on this one minute and you’ll know it” Kagami responded, then she grabbed the cake and walked back to the outside, while Adrien brought the plates and forks passing by Nino, which carried the empty plates to the kitchen. 

“There comes your cake, Marinette” Alya mentioned looking at the end of the table at a traditional dressed Marinette sitting vice versa to Luka Couffaine, which held their son Rouven on his lap. 

“Can you film it?” Marinette asked. “If he doesn’t mind it, I’d like to use it on my page,”

“You’ve got a lot of cakes on your site, what is so special on Adrien’s?” Nino asked.

“You know to earn attention from other people. Rose and Juleka are doing the same with their salon, right girls?” Alya asked looking at the two women, which sat next to the Couffaines and Rose gave the Martinic woman a thumb up. 

“I’ll do it” Adrien answered. “You can start,” Adrien said watching Alya start to film him, which grabbed the knife and looked at Kagami, which sat down on the bench next to him and nodded with a smile watching him cut the cake, which was decorated with pink and blue overlapping cream on the sides of the cake and on the middle on the top of the cake the top was white and had several lines on the cake forming the field from the fencing sports and on the middle stood two plastic figurines fencing each other, one colored in red and the other one colored in white and behind the character, there was drawn with a pen the gender symbol of each parent. On the upper corner, where Adrien was going with the knife stood the sentence _girl or boy? Cut here to find out._

Adrien pressed the knife down, then moved a few centimeters aside to cut the other part of the cake and pulled it out and saw the interior drop out various colored smarties, confusing him. 

“Uhm are we having twins?” Adrien asked watching Kagami shake her head, then Luka got up and looked into the hole of the cake, then shove the knife into the cake and pulled out a deflated balloon, which brushed over the small buttons a dark blue color, which made Luka chuckle.

“Lucky you, this was supposed to burst and cover your face with it” Luka explained, then Marinette facepalmed as her cake didn’t work out as expected. “This was our first try anyway, we’ve got other chances” 

“I can’t believe you wanted to ruin my beautiful face like that” Adrien joked making Kagami shake her head playfully, then Luka grabbed the balloon and passed it over Adrien’s face. “Hey!”

“The goal was to have your face painted and I just wanted to fulfill it,” Luka said placing his clean hand over Adrien’s shoulder. 

“Ha ha ha,” Adrien said sarcastically, then he began to cut down pieces onto the plate and his mother helped him distribute the cakes to the guests. Kagami emptied a bit water from her cup on a napkin, then began to clean Adrien from the side of his head making him giggle from the feeling he got from it.

“You’re tickling me,” Adrien mentioned.

“You didn’t mind the other day I helped you bathe at the hospital” 

“You didn’t either,” Adrien added with a chuckle making Kagami nod. “But I really enjoyed it” Adrien whispered making Kagami smile, which had his face almost cleaned more or less and spread the last two dishes to the side of her mother, before Adrien cut for him and her the last two pieces.

“Is it okay, if I share the video?” Alya asked earning a nod from the couple, then Alya worked on forward it to her best friend. 

“Blue means boy, right?” Adrien asked earning a nod from his wife. “Wow we’re having a son,” Adrien stated gazing down at his cake. “I’m going to be the dad of a baby boy,”

“You’re going to be a good father” Kagami stated placing her hand on his cheek. “I know it” 

“I will,” Adrien replied placing his left arm behind Kagami’s back and the right arm on Kagami’s belly. “Your daddy and mommy will give you a good childhood. Pinky promise” Adrien said pecking Kagami’s belly, then she patted him on his hair and let him lay his head over it.

“But don’t forget he needs also a good education,”

“Yes, I was more referring, that we won’t be that strict like our parents, just when necessary” 

“Of course, I don’t think our son will give us a lot of trouble” Kagami stated earning a nod from her husband and moved her hand out to pick the fork, while Adrien kept his position over her baby bump. “You’re not going to eat?”

“Just a few more minutes” Adrien replied carefully patting Kagami’s belly and she sat there for a while watching her husband fondling her, then she carefully embraced his head and kissed him on it and lied her chin over him savoring their moment, soon both took their plate and joined the rest of the guests by eating the cake enjoying the evening while they can.

** The End. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished this a little early. I’ve been off for a week and with the pandemic, I technically can’t go out on vacation, except here where I live as long as the numbers of infects are high. I sort of didn’t talk a lot about this as my days as the pandemic started were almost the same as I work in a retirement home and we could go to work normally as home office isn’t possible. Even though I am an introvert, it was good, that I could leave the house cause if I had to stay for over a month doing home office or nothing, it would cross my mind. Even if I would use that time to work on fanfics or anything else, it would be the same.
> 
> Future plans? Technically I was supposed to start the AbominablexMiraculous crossover, but I could move along with this fanfic, so I kept working on it until now and will soon start my crossover. I don’t have a full plot of the fanfic, I will just start it and see how it will go one, but it will be more of an AU or a canon divergence and takes place in the middle of Miracle Queen. The only characters from Abominable from now on will be Yi, her family and her childhood friend Jin. More will be revealed with the time.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading this fic as I enjoyed writing them (Mostly the lemons xD. Nah honestly, this was the first time I felt confident writing them and I was afraid it would be weird)

**Author's Note:**

> This was interesting to write xD I just wish this was a little longer.


End file.
